True heart
by Feline-sisters21
Summary: The Tachi needed more help then they would admit. The Kami send help in the form of the Great Dog General. But he is not the only help the Kami wants for them. Rated for later. K/IT/S read and review
1. Chapter 1

The started as normal with the Inu Tachi. Inu yasha was being his usual slave driver self.  
Pushing them all even when the group was getting tired. He wanted to defeat the vile being known as Naraku. Kagome the miko and detector of the jewel shards was at the back and deep in thought. She had a lot to think of as of late. More so of the silver haired and dog eared leader of the group. Her relationship with him was none existant other then the annoying older brother. Being compaired to Kikyo all the time and degraded all the time.  
He was always seeig the dead priestess and never the three powerful but small words left his mouth it was for Kikyo never Kagome. If he ever said they were for her,  
and he would. She would never be able to fully believe him. He always said she looked Like his former love.

Kagome cared for her long time now friend and companion. Just more like she did for the Monk Miroku. He was another brother to her. He was just the brash and annoying brother she wanted to throttle sometimes. Where the monk was the pervert older brother that you got all the juicy, and bad things your parents would kill you for owning.  
She decided a few days ago that she would not allow herself to be broken by another again.  
No more heart ache. She would tell Inu Yasha he could be with his Love if he chose. She would find her one somewhere else. She needed to find Love and she had a feeling it would be here in the past.

She remembered at one point she thought the Inu Hanyou was her one and only. How wrong was she. She then thought of Hojo and knew he would never work. After this a normal life would be dull and boring. Either Hojo would never compare. No a life with a human would never work. Nor would it be based on love and that was not fair. She could never give either of them a life they deserved.

So she begun her list of the demons in her life. Kouga was out almost out the door. He was not even interested till she said she could see the jewel shards. Plus he promised Ayame that they would mate. Whether years ago or not. It was still a promise, and promises you keep if you have any honor. Sesshoumaru was next and he was gorgeous in an I shall kill you way. Dangerous and mysterious. She felt drawn to the family of the West.  
Though not certain it was Sesshoumaru. Maybe but nothing was for felt closer though to her one true love.

She stopped her list of potential lovers and thought of the others. Her son and family.  
Miroku didn't have forever with teh growing threat of being swallowed by the wind Tunnel.  
It grew all the time. He would be swallowed sooner or later.

Then there was Sango the sister she always wanted. She would have to face Kohaku soon too.  
Also the chance of loosing him forever. He was all she had left of her blood family.  
Kagome would never know how that would feel. Her Adopted son Shippo had lost his parents to the greed the jewel induced in others. Now he was orphaned and would have died had they not found him. She didn't have time to think on her own problems. Her friends and Family came first.

Though she had to say figuring it out would help her. Not the others though and she needed to stop though. She had to admit though she didn't want to. Kagome smiled brightly as she Walked faster to catch up to the group. That was when the ground disappeared below her and screamed. The others turned to where she was and saw nothing only to see a snake demon shoot out of the ground.A poisonous snake demon and it hissed for the shards.

They all charged forward and attacked the demon. Sango throwing the enormous boomerang at the demon. Miroku launching a few of his sutra's at it in hopes of taking it down. Inu Yasha lashed out with a Wind Scar. Shippo launched a Fox Fire hoping to save his adopted mother. All the attacks hit their target and all bounced off. Not even leaving a scratch.  
The Demon raised its tail and coiled in the tail was their friend the futuristic Miko.

"Give me the Jewel SHardsss and She will be less harmed." It said and looked to the others.  
Tightening the grip on her as they all watched in horror. She wanted to help and do something.  
Closing her eyes, and she wished her very skin could do the damage, looking for a way to layer her skin with her powers. Her power to purify began to lace her her skin and the demon wailed. She started to glow an irredescent pink and blue.

In another area the ground shook and broke open. Being emerge and took off quickly. No one saw the being before it took off at unimaginable speed. The ground sealing its self before anyone could be injured by falling into the hole in the ground. the being reached the group before anything could happen. It watched as the demon disintegrated and dissolved. Then The girl plummeted to the ground and into the hole. The fall would kill her if she was not caught.

As she was falling before anyone could react the being that just should up leapt into action.  
Catching the falling girl before anything terrible happened. Not one of them had noticed anyone else there. Not that they cared the other person saved Kagome and landed safely on the ground and stayed there. They saw the being stand and froze. The great dog demon General stood there holding their friend. He look as powerful and Gorgeous as Sesshoumaru. Which was saying something.

Inu Yasha looked pleased and pissed all at once. Pleased Kagome was fine but not that it was his Father that saved her. She was his responsibility and he wanted to do it. Plus his father was dead last he knew. He didn't need the old man saving his ass. Also how is he supposed to trust him he didn't know the bastard. He was protective of his pack and always would be. Though he was not always nice he cared for them and would protect them in the best way he can. Which meant this was not going to fly. He needed the elder demon gone and back in his grave.

"Relax pup I will not harm the one that is the reason I have returned. She was the reason the Kami gave me life again. Well one of the reasons the others will be brought up in due time. First there are somethings that need to change and fast. By order of the Kami." He said and looked to the boy waiting for the coming brash, cruel, and true blunt statements that will earn him a reunion with the ground. He always did and this would be a change needed.

"She and you all need a Hand with vile creature making the universe a hell hole and the Kami want me to help you out. Also to protect there child here. There will be changes in a lot of things."  
Said the powerful Daiyoukai and the group knew where most people got the fear of him from. He just screamed power. he was good looking and powerful a deadly combo. Inu then just started seething for it. He was not thrilled having his old man there.

"You can't just show up and demand we follow you. I have survived this long without you, and I don't need you now. So Tell them thanks but no thanks. She has me to protect her and doesn't need anyone else to do that job." He said and walked closer and tried to grab at the young girl. Only to earn a growl of promised pain if he continued his actions.

"Pup I will not mind if you leave and continue on your own path. The Kami made it very clear I am to help and protect this girl. Protect her from any and all threats including you. Since you love to make her feel weak and useless and see her in pain. You break her emotionally and leaving her to pick up the pieces of her slowly shattering soul and heart. YOU may not see it But the kami, Dead, and her true friends do." Said the elder Demon and look angerly at his youngest pup.

Inu Froze in place and looked anywhere but at the others. The Kami wanted to protect Kagome from him. Seeing her lying in his fathers arms exhausted he thought for a moment. Thought about all the times he left her for the dead priestess Kikyo. He got a bit sad then spoke again with out thinking.

"I never hurt her. I never did anything to her like that." He said a before Inu Taishou could correct him Sango did. She slapped him and glared with murderous intention. He knew she was serious and wanted to rip his head off.

"How Dare you! You pretend to care and love Kagome and then you run to your bitchy clay pot and leave the living breathing girl behind! You compare her to Kikyo all the time! I doubt you even see Kagome when you look at heruntil she acts unlike Kikyo!" Said the Angry Demon Slayer. She had squealled almost all that little rant. She needed to let it out. The Brash Hanyou seemed unphased. Though they knew he was and she had hit the nail hard on the head. She was right and he knew it.

"You don't know what you are talking about wench. Now stand down and shut up like a good woman." He said and went to slap her. But was stopped by Kagome. Who he had woken from her slumber. Sango had not helped but it was the Hanyou. His words had reached her in her sleep and she woke right when Sango had started. She would not let him hit the one she considered a sister.

"No Inu Yasha you SIT down and listen" She said and waited for the spell to wear off.  
When he got out of the hole ,and looked at her, and saw the anger in her burning blue eyes. The sheer saddness present in her sapphire orbs hit home. "You be little me and compare me to Kikyo too much. Promise to be with me, and when no one is looking, run to her arms. You think no one noticed but I always care little for what I do unless it is time for food then you become demanding. You say your our friend but keep us at arms length. Tell me what are we? I feel like a nobody with you. I think you need lessons from a good alpha. I am following him. You are not my parent or Alpha. So no more." She walked to Inu Taish after she was done.

Inu was shocked and looked to his father. He growled but submitted anyway. He was outnumbered and Kagome was in no mood. He would be sat into the next universe if was not careful. He was happy and angry to see his father. Happy to finally get to know the demon. Angry with him for the pack deciding to follow the Daiyoukai and not him. It was his pack not the Generals.

"Inu Yasha." Said Kagome pulling him from his brooding. "Do you really like seeing me unhappy all the time? I mean a real friend, like you claim to be, would have seen it and known what was wrong. Or at least tried to find out what was wrong. I know this is coming acrossed wrong and mean but I can't help but wonder did you even know something was wrong this entire time. Sango always knew something was wrong and didn't have to ask me. So how good of friends are we? Did you notice and think it something else, or did you simple not know I was hurting and believed the false smiles?" She said and looked at the half-demon she considered a friend.

He was in trouble. This was one of those loaded questions he heard some villagers talk about. He was bad either way. He didn't like seeing her hurt, but he honestly saw none of the pain in her. Well he saw some and thought it was something different. He was in trouble either way. "I saw it but never thought it was me. I thought you missed your family. I never truely thought it was me. I am sorry." He said and looked down. His ears back and hitting his head.

Everyone sighed and Inu knew that was pathetic. He was a horrible being in this case. He knew now he was not that good as an alpha or a friend. Inu Yasha needed to get better and talk to the girl. He needed to get to know her boy really have known what was wrong. He wished he had not been so bad. "I guess then we are worse friends then I thought. I miss my family but you all have become one as well. Or at least I thought so. I guess this means we need to get know each other better or part here." She said and looked at the others. Knowing this would be the decision time for the pack.

She needed time alone, though she was not truely alone since her guardian was not far. He would stand at a distance easily crossed should she need him but out of sight so she could think to herself in peace. She had to collect herself. That blow was harsh. One that would take time to heal. Inu Taishou knew that this girl was more then just his ward and new friend. Though that was for later. She would be thinking for a while.

Kagome knew she wanted to be happy. She sees others moving on forward and leaving her behind. She wanted to find love and get married have a sibling's for her little Kit. Shippo deserved to have a good real family. Yet here she was with an adopted son and a new guardian. She was alone in her world again though surrounded by others. She began to cry at this bit of information. Inu Taishou came into the clearing at the scent of her tears.

As if the Kami's above were crying with her the sky opened up and began to rain. There was his ward in the forest on a stump, and crying. She had her face in her hands, and her hair was creating a curtain to hide her face. Her tears leaving a salty smell barely reaching his nose. He walked to her.

"What is wrong Kagome? You look like you need to think but talking it out helps sometimes. At least that is what I have found." He said and received a nod from the girl. She was not quite ready to talk but she knew she needed to for her own sake. He was truely concerned for her and this was one of those things that needed to be talked about. She just broke down and cried on his Haori. She didn't speak for a few seconds. She didn't have to. Though the Dai would not assume it.

"I am alone minus my kit and you. I have no one that truely loves me. I see my friends finding their other halves and lovers. I have no one. I know I have someone out there but I cannot find him." She said between sobs. He knew this would be an issue. He had an answer she would like. He just was not going to reveal what he knew to much though.

"I can't be that bad. Besides I was sent here to help you right? I can help you find your mate. I know you could never go to a human with the life you lead. I can be the father figure for your kit in the mean time. I was sent to help you as much as I can in what ever way will make you life easier." He said and looked to her. "I know these words or similar ones have been said to you before. I am the sheild for you from now on, and I will never let the sting of harsh words be felt by you again. Or as much as I can with that moron of a pup." He said with a snort. The canine showing.

"The other reason I am back is to get the pups of mine to see some sense. Both have none and need some badly. To leave a beautiful treasure unclaimed and unprotected is a crime in its self. Nevermind the fact that neither can admit to being wrong for anything." Said the Dai having done so for so long. Now he knew better.

Kagome looked up and smiled at him. She felt better now with that talk. The Dai had made her feel special. She kissed his cheek and walked back to the Tachi. She still felt alone. She was stronger though. She realized she would find that special someone, maybe not now. Someday though and she would be the happiest woman in Japan that day. 


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the camp where the others waited for her. Kagome had her head held high because she was no longer going to be the one to suffer. Even if she did it would not be because she was weak. Against what Inu Yasha thought she was going to find a way to be a better fighter. Smiling to the others as she gathered her belongs she had dropped in the fight. As she gathered the scattered items she realized the bag she lugged around broke and dropped into the hole. Sighing in defeat she looked to the others.

"My bag broke and fell in here. It carries our supplies from my time.." She said and looked for away down. "Our ramen and my clothes are down there." She finished in frustration as Sango walked over to her and offered her companion Kilala up to take the futuristic Miko down to their supplies. She knew this would happen at one point so she hid the laugh that was coming to the surface. Stopping though when a deep baritone broke through.

"My son and I shall retrieve the bag down there. You never know what lies inside the den of a snake." Said the Demon general as he walked over to the Miko with a smile in his eyes. She was beautiful to him. He motioned for the boy to follow him down there. The red clad Hanyou grumbled but followed into the hole. As they leaped into the den. The area darkened and the canine dark vision took over. As they searched quickly the bag was spotted but so was the snakes reason for its assault on the party. A nest of dead eggs and young. As well as the snakes dead mate. It wanted its family back.

Inu Taishou sighed and grabbed the bag. The pain of lose was not unfamiliar to him. He knew it all to well. Though he was not very close to the mother of Sesshoumaru's mother that was a very painful lose none the less. He would give these demons the proper respect and burial for them. He would also show the others that not all after the jewel want it for the shear thought of power some want it for good intentions. "Come on pup. We will honor them, but not before the others see this. They deserve to know it as well." He said and walked to the entrance.

"You knew didn't you. I don't like being lead around and this is beginning to feel like it. You knew that snake wanted the jewel for this." He said annoyed and motioning to the dead snakes. The Dai turned and looked to his unruly child and sighed. He knew this would happen. After all at his age he would be pissed about this too.

"I had a hunch this type of Snake doesn't just attack for nothing. Not their normal reaction to the sound of people walking by. They are dangerous demon but as long as you leave them be they will return the favor. They feed on moles and mole demons usually. Not humans unless they come into the den and attack the young." He said and Jumped out of the den. He returned with the others seconds later.

The shock and sadness was evident the moment they laid eyes on the dead. Sango and Kagome began to cry in understanding. Shippo and the men looked the other way. As the Dog Demon General watched the group the young Miko Kagome walked forward. She touched one egg and tears fell. Then shortly afterward she gasps and pulls her hand back then smiles. "One lives." she said and goes for it.

"We can't slow down..." Inu Yasha never finished as he saw the fury in the groups eyes. He was not trying to be mean but the infant would slow them down. Plus just be in the way when they fought the vile spider demon. He didn't want them to have another being holding them back. He was trying to help save their lives.

"We can help it live Inu. Is that not enough of a reason to help. Especially since we killed one parent and the other was already dead." She said and began to cry. She knew that he was meaning well just they all felt the need to aid this liking little snake after one parent tried to save its siblings so desperately. Inu looked down and nodded. He was cornered and she was right. It was the least they could do. He grabbed the egg and headed for the exit.

Heading for the opening and looking back. Kagome was thinking about it while waiting to be helped out of the den. She knew not all after the jewel wanted it for evil deeds. Some wanted it for the good of others. Some wanted it to feel complete since they lost those they loved. Shippo was an example of that. He wanted to bring back his father when he went after them. Now look at him he knows better and knows that it would not have been the same. Only the Kami can do a true resurrection. Not all things that were wrong were meant that way. Some of the worst damage is caused by those with good intentions.

As Inu Taishou grabbed the Miko he set the den a blaze. The dead need a proper send off. Souls to be guided properly. She sighed and leaned into him. "What is the best wish to make. Pure and for the most part Selfless." She thought aloud. Not once had she thought about the wish. The jewel was almost complete. She needed to think about it. She wanted the right wish to free the soul of the trapped Miko. She was surprised by the voice of the one holding her.

"You will make the right wish. There is time to think on it. We have a few more things to do on be half of the Kami. There is plenty of time to do some thinking on the wish." He said and let go of her as he landed. He needed to get to Sesshoumaru and talk to the demon. These boys needed to work together. The Kami deemed it needed to truly protect this girl. She was their treasure and precious child. A truly pure soul needed the best protection and the Taishou males were deemed such.

"I need to speak to Sesshoumaru. I know you two have never been on any sort of good terms. I have a feeling that there are some much needed answers for both of you. Though I may be wrong. I have strict orders I need to follow. I know you will think them crazy but listen. If you two were to work together there would be no force in the world that could stop you. At least not on this earth. Naraku would fall with no problem. No enemy would be bringing you two down with out one hell of a fight and losing their own life. You compliment each others style quite well, and also where one lacks the other makes up for it. So neither of you would lose out." Said Inu Taishou. He knew they all thought him insane.

All minus Inu Taishou wanted to laugh at this. Even if Inu Yasha said okay, which was unlikely, Sesshoumaru would not since he hated his brother. They all thought this would work out if they could get past their differences. That was the mountain though. The brothers were strong individually. Sesshoumaru the smarts and speed was amazing. He was strong too but he lacked the strength of the human heart. Inu Yasha didn't have that flaw. Problem was he was brash and ran head first into battle. He was strong and fast but not fast enough. If you put them together though that was a force to fear. Add their father and that was death walking should any one fight against them.

" I don't need his help. Especially since he hates me. His idea of helping me is sending me to my grave at his hands." Said Inu Yasha and looked at the ground. He knew when help was needed. He just hated admitting it. That was one more flaw he had. This was one more thing his brother would add to the list of ever grow things Hanyou's could not do."You convince him and I will do it. For Kagome not because I need it. I don't need help." He said and walked off to let off some steam.

Kagome shook her head in defeat when it came to the Half-demon known as Inu Yasha. However no one knew where to find the elder Taishou Son. He would show when he felt like it. If it was the right time for him was when they saw him, or by chance. The first was the more likely since it was Sesshoumaru. She highly doubted the weather changed with out his okay. He was a god of beauty to look at. She had some awkward mornings from dreaming of him. However that was not the problem she doubted he would go for this idea.

She wished she could send the Taiyoukai a signal stating they needed his presence to talk. Not that he would respond to her since she was a weak human. He hated most humans minus his adorable ward Rin. The girl was never far from him unless he needed to do something. She saw the girls presence changing him. Though she was more curious about the annoying green imp that was with him. Jaken the Retainer and beating stick. She wondered why he put up with the foolish imp. He was smelly, Slimy, and annoying. She always reprimanded herself for forgetting her duct tape to silence the voice of the demon. She supposed he had proven useful at something. Otherwise he would already be dead.

Ah-Un was another curiosity for her. The Twin headed dragon was loyal and looked powerful. The question was where did he find it? After all she had not seen many of him. He looked to be a great companion. She just didn't know, besides a beast of burden and a companion for Rin besides Jaken, what was the dragon there for.

Walking at about the middle of the group. She was lost in thought again. Kagome had more time to think on her love life. Or Lack there of as of now. She had another male to add to the list of possibilities. Though they just met she felt a connection that was different from the one she felt to Inu Yasha. It was deeper and if handled with care stronger. She was both scared an excited. The demon may be better. He seemed to truly care for her. She was noticing he was willing to help when the need arose.

Wanting to get to know the demon that was her newest guardian. She was curious about what made him tick and his favorite things. She wanted to know what to say and not to say. Plus he would be able to teach her more on demon society. She needed to know that since she was Miko. Slayers knowledge was nice but she needed to know the unaltered version. Since Slayers were out to kill them they would more then likely leave out details that may be important. Plus she wanted to train in her powers and as a warrior. "Um...Inu Taishou-sama did the Kami only want you here to protect me? Or is it you and your sons?" She asked trying to break her train of thought and the silence.

The Dai Youkai smiled at her for the question having wondered whom would ask it first. Go figure it was her. She didn't take long to figure it out. "My sons and I are to protect you from any given threat. I shall not go against those that have given me a second chance to get my life right. Not from the start but a good point. I will not take this one for granted having already died once." Stating it and turning to continue walking. He would be helping her get used to the amount of guardians for her well being. For the Kami gave him another piece of information his soul mate would be there this time. The they never stated whom it was he had a feeling on that one. Though he felt another tug on hers. Not sure what that meant.

The Great Inu Taishou would mate the Priestess he was ordered to guard. Not before showing her sons her true strength and that she would be the one to deliver the killing blow to the vile fiend Naraku. That was needed most of all since it would boost her self esteem and self Confidence. After all neither had claimed her as theirs. He would do so gladly. She screamed for being taken. She was a gem and they all would see how much of one she was.

First the Miko needed to train as a Priestess and as a fighter. This would give him the chance to show her that she had a power of her own. Not just the power of a Priestess. Also as a human she had an inner strength. She was powerful in her own right and she needed to see it. Plus in the training he could strengthen the bond between the two. She put the power of her pure heart and soul in everything she did so that power was there just not active. She could give Midoriko a run for her money. She was far stronger then the dead priestess knew.

"Kagome come with me please." He asked and waited for her to follow. He watched as the girl walked to him and looked curious. Inu Taishou walked a bit away from the camp. "I am aware the both as a miko and a warrior you need training. I am willing to help you with this. As a Fighter I am able to train you as I trained Sesshoumaru. As a Miko I shall do my best but we will find you a trainer. So in the end you can be better prepared for any given situation. Also this way you can see your true power." The Dai said.

Kagome nodded and looked to him. "I have wanted training in other combat styles as well as my powers for years. Inu Yasha never liked the idea though. Saying I didn't need it. He said I would never learn it so why bother and plus I had him." She said and sighed. "I hate being the reason everyone else gets hurt. They should never need to get themselves into more danger then they already are. All because I cannot fight in close combat." She finished. Not realizing the door she just opened to the lord. However the more romantic things would be waiting for later.

Realizing a dojo would be better for some of the combat training. He could still train her in some things. A meditation training would be able to happen here. However he wanted the hand to hand training to come first. Meditation could come as a cool down. After all in meditation one can see some of the power you have and can shape it. Work to strengthen it and when you need it you shall not fail.

Taking a stance in front of her he told her to mirror him. She tried and was almost right. Few things needed fixing but she was close. He found out quickly she was a quick learner. She was also very fast for a human. She was picking up on the fighting with fist quickly, and showing the power within the lithe body of hers. When she hit it could hurt if you were not a demon unless she added her reiki. "Sparring is also a good way to relieve stress. Since the Idea is to hit your opponent." He said and then grabbed her fist and pinned her to the ground. "Enough for today." He said letting her up.

She was happy to be getting stronger. Also becoming a better fighter. Helpful too since she could do more now. "Now on to your Reiki training. We shall start with Meditation." He said and Kagome nodded and did what she was taught by Keade. "This is going to be a bit different I knew the old priestess taught you some. The start will be the same." She closed her eyes and went into herself. But she waited allowing his voice to reach her. " Bring your power out of the cage. Let it flow." He said and felt the wave come crashing. "Now make it healing." She felt it caress the land. He had her working the powers for another hour making her see it was mostly a simple wish on her behalf of what it would do. Though not always. Sometimes it was. The other things would come later.

The Demon General decided that he would train her for two hours every day. It would take them a week to reach the western palace in that time he would train her in her powers and on hand to hand. Once at the palace sword training would begin. Her train was going well as they reached the citadel. The Pagoda type citadel was seen as they approached the Western Palace but on the gates was the western Families crest.

The guards were shocked and bowed low. As they let the lord and his companions through, though it was hesitant on some parts. As they group passed through the gates many folks were staring but not at whom you would assume. They bowed to their lord and were greeting him happily. Glaring at Inu Yasha for even setting foot in the western Fortress. They stared in awe of the young miko with a fox kit on her shoulder and the Shikon Miko. She was strange but beautiful more then stories had gave her credit for. Some held the look of Jealousy others of envy. Confusing the poor girl. She had no idea as to why the looks were sent her way.

As the Tachi reached the center of town Kagome was about to burst in rage. The others were uncomfortable and she was confused. She was about to say something when the cold monotone voice of the lord of this place came to her ears. "Father I see you have returned to life." Said Sesshoumaru. Sending Shivers down her spine. She didn't see him since she was facing back the way they had come and the Castle was behind her. He was staring right at her. The others noticed though putting his Half-demon Half-brother on edge.

"Yes well You, Your Brother, and the young Miko here need to talk. I was brought back to help end the enemy of the universe known as Naraku. I was ordered to get you two to do something. We shall discuss this in the Citadel. So on to it." The Dai said and guided the others to the palace. Sesshoumaru had ordered the servants before leaving to prepare the rooms for guests. He wanted the room next to his prepared for the miko. Also to find a trainer for her on her powers. She would need to finish her training. He was planning on joining the group at some point anyway.

Inu Taishou noticed that the three dog demons had formed a protective circle around Kagome and smiled she was the gem and glue for the group. All knew she needed protection. As they approached he turned to the group. "Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Inu Yasha and I will be meeting for a while. You each shall be shown to the dojo and the gardens. We will meet you at dinner." Said the Powerful demon. He wanted them to have time to sort things out.

Sesshoumaru stayed near The Enchanting Miko and waited once his father stopped speaking he lead them to the study. The entire palace was that of an old Fashioned Japanese Pagoda. Tatami mats and Shoji doors lined the halls. Having Walls scrolls of Family and the story of the west. Kagome followed but was amazed at the simple beauty around her. She watched as they walked into the Western Lords study and saw many shelves filled with scrolls. One or two books here and there. Mostly Bamboo scrolls linked the shelves.

"Kagome come sit we have a few things to talk with you about, and then you can go read some of these scrolls should you wish. Just stay in the study for we will discuss some more with you after wards." Said the Dai and the other two demons nodded. Calling a servant for some tea to drink. "So shall we get started." Said the Elder Dai Youkai. Having been needing the boys to talk. After that every one sat on the pillows around the low desk and waited.

_Hope you all are enjoying this story. Will try and keep up on this one. As well as a few others._


	3. Chapter 3

Every one took their seats but in order for the young priestess to be protect the priestess. Sesshoumaru to her left and Inu Taishou to her right. Inu Yasha was right in front of her. Sesshoumaru had the desk made into a meeting table. As they minutes passed like hours they sat in silence. Knowing that the topics about to be broached were touchy at best. The group heard the door open and then close as the servant put the tea in the middle of the table. Pouring everyone a cup. Leaving the tea pot and left.

The silence was unnerving like a silent war was being waged. The only one not in it was Kagome and only because unknown to her it was about her. Inu Yasha knew both the Demons next to her wanted her as their own. She was completely unaware. As the battle was losing interest and the miko looked like she was about to run they all got to talking about the first thing. "We need to discuss what has made my return possible. Two of the reasons I am here. There are more but that is for later. One is the defeat of the vile Spider half breed known as Naraku the other is this gems protection." He said indicating Kagome. She promptly blushed.

"How do you purpose we do that?" Said Sesshoumaru. He knew the information his father was giving was more for the half-demon for unknown to the others he had received some info into what would end the Hanyou. Though for him he wanted another conquest to his name the most worth female around as a mate. There was no love in this. She just would produce the most powerful Heir. He wanted Heirs immune to the powers of a priest or priestess. He has always found the girl attractive. Plus she would make a wonderful Lady of the West.

Inu Taishou smiled. He had plans for each son. He knew which son needed each topic answered and what would work the Miko into the conversation and not have her running from the room. He looked to the boys and spoke. "You two need to work together. For anything that should rise to oppose the two of you would face a force that is immeasurable in this plain of existence. You are so different and would balance each other out that no one would be able to handle it. Not even the vile creature you both hunt. Plus in order to protect this girl the best you two have to. Other wise he will take her and use her to his advantage. He already knows what will break her. Or is close to finding out." Said the Dai and waited for the information to sink in.

"So you ask me to work with my Half-brother. For what reason should I?" Asked the annoyed Demon lord. He was going to say yes. He wanted to see his brother happy for a moment to just crush it in seconds.

"First the Kami order it. They only see this working. Plus you wouldn't want the future mother to your heirs dead now would you." The former lord said in a voice so quiet that Kagome could not hear it. "You two need to work together to face your foe. He works to tear others apart and down. What better way to do the same to him by becoming what he fears. Work together and tear him down. Make it look as if his own tactics made you see the logic in making it one giant force. Make him force you together and he will be his own doom." Finishing the statement The elder dog sat and waited for a response.

" Though I am no tactician nor do I claim to be but that sounds like a good plan. He could never expect that outcome. You could still not be happy with it at first, but if his actions forced you to get along for a bit he would not know what to do. I also would like to provide my help in making the step to peaceful interaction between parties. I care not what Inu Yasha says for this is my choice. I will in a few days time return your missing arm Lord Sesshoumaru." said the Miko in training. Healing she knew how to do.

"You will do no such thing Wench..." He was about to continue when two dangerous growls were heard. He looked at the others and saw red leaking into their vision. This mad him concerned. He looked over to Kagome and saw raw anger.

"I said I cared not if you approved. The best way to do as our job of finishing the Jewel and defeating Naraku is to get Sesshoumaru with us. The best way to do that is an act of faith. I Have faith that by returning something taken from him by us is returned to him. He will not kill us and may join us." She said and was walking to the angered Hanyou. "You need to quit being an ass and think with the head on your shoulders." She said and walked back to her seat.

Inu Yasha was furious and would not back down. This was going to far in his book and he was going to let them know. "No I will not let you touch..." It was his fathers turn to cut him off and make him see the point.

"Since when are you her parent or Alpha. I believe I took the Alpha role a while ago and you look nothing like her mother or father. So I suggest you silence your whining. You act like a spoiled brat. She has stated that whether you approve or not she plans on doing it. I will make sure it is done. This battle of wills is over." Said Inu Taishou and he was leaving no room for argument.

"I don't like her being that close because he has tried to kill her in the past." Said the now desperate Half demon.

"As have you Inu Yasha." Said the annoyed Miko.

He silenced then and could not argue. She was right he had tried to kill her when they first met and some times after wards. He needed to stop. He wanted her safe was all.

"In all honesty Inu Yasha I would never harm her. She intrigues me and I find her intellect and spirit quite entertaining. This creature I wish to learn more about. To end it would leave me baffled and I wish it not to. So I will let her live and do this." Said Sesshoumaru though he intended to court the girl. He would love to bed her now. She needs to want him though to.

Inu Taishou smiled and looked to the boys in the room. He thought now would be a good time to address the issues they had. Looking to his beloved miko and spoke. "Kagome would you kindly gives us some alone time. I have need to address some issues with them that would not be good to disclose with others here. If the need arises we can discuss them later. I believe it will with our enemy. I will call you back soon. So no wandering to far. Stay in this library." He said and she nodded and wandered away.

Sesshoumaru was curious now. What was his father wanting to speak to them about? Especially if he didn't want the miko to hear it just yet. He was concerned and by Inu Yasha's face so was he. They were thinking along the same lines then. Their father was going to go into detail about something that my just change her thoughts on him.

"First off I need to put out this fire that should have never been burning. I know what caused it but I need to hear it. Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha you two should never be this against each other. I wish to hear from you both what has caused this animosity between you two. I can not believe you two do not see the benefit of working together. However that is not the topic anymore. We need to address why it is you feel the need to hate each other." Stated the eldest Dai Youkai.

Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha sat and thought for a bit. Inu Was the first to speak though. "I only hated him because he continues to treat me like I am a stain on the blood line. Like I should not be alive at all. Being that he Hates me so I just began to return it. Knowing your own blood hates you makes you feel even more not wanted. So I just went with it. I didn't hate him at first. He was my only family I had left. He just didn't want me as apart of it." Said the distant Half demon. Knowing that it probably made little to no sense.

"I held the anger and hatred for the half demon you brought to the world because of how soon after mother's death it was." Said current lord. He looked to their Sire and spoke calmly. "Mothers death was mere weeks before you announced you had a new lady and another pup on the way. Not one being had truly managed to get over the loss of my mother and their lady. When you came back with a new one. Not many were in favor of it either. They all believed,and even I had believed, You had been unfaithful to her the entire time. I would never do that to anyone. Love or not I would never betray my mate." He said and looked away.

"I understand and guessed that I was at the center of it all. You see Sesshoumaru though I never loved your mother as you know. I never betrayed her at all. When your mother was killed I was enraged. I was gone for so long because I was out venting said rage. Love or not I cared for the mother of my heir. I could not believe anything had gotten past our defenses and killed her. Especially those dragons.

So when I went out I met Inu Yasha's mother. She was being attacked by human bandits lead by one demon. I was planning on leaving her alone, however the she had already noticed me. To the bandits she said I was her intended husband and would kill them immediately. As they laughed out of curiosity I followed it. I planned to kill her my self after ridding my lands of the bandit filth. She bowed after the bandits were killed. Izayoi apologized for her using him. She also explained why. It was slowly becoming clear to me that this woman was different. I started to get know her. It began to evolve from their. I don't remember much of that time. Until I came home and announced My finding a new Lady of The West and that she was with child." He said and both boys were silent.

Inu Yasha was lost in the thought that he was conceived out of shear need for a new mate, and that his mother was just another notch in his fathers belt. He was not happy with this at all. "So am I a mistake like he says I am?" He asked defensively. Inu Taishou sighed.

"Know I did care for your mothers boys. I will always care for them. You are not a mistake. Nor will you ever be a mistake. I know this much about that time, and that is that I gave her you because I wanted you in our life. I always wanted to have multiple pups. Preferably from the same mother. However that didn't work. I never meant any harm by it. Now I know that though I cared for her and did love her to a point. I should have given it more time. I was hoping that my people and Son would understand. You needed a mother and I wanted some one that would care for you while I had to be hard." He said and looked down. "I apologize to both of you for my wrongs and asked your forgiveness." he said and knelt to the ground. His pain and anguish showing.

This shocked Sesshoumaru. He had never seen his father so humbled. He was aware that he was wrong in all he had done to the two of them. However he was sincere in wanting forgiveness. There was still something he had not told them though. Sesshoumaru was curious about it now. "What are you not saying father?" He asked knowing that it could be important information.

"Your right I didn't say everything. Some of the things I have not said are to saved for another time. One thing is that I want you Inu Yasha to about the relationship I had with your. I like Sesshoumaru's mother never loved her. Not the way she wished it. I would have done anything for her though. She was a gem. I would do anything for either of the mothers for you two. I do not regret giving you to her. I just wish I had not given her hope that was not there. I never shared the feelings either had for me. I was missing a key piece to allow for the feelings. This is something I was informed of recently. I feel horrible for all that happened to them and to the two of you. Your mothers meant a lot to me. Just not in the way I lead them to believe. I will pay the price you deem necessary." Said the sad Lord.

Inu Yasha was still lost in his head. He was an accident but not. He was wanted but he was supposed to be Sesshoumaru's real brother. However the dragons attacked and made that impossible. Now they are half brothers. More importantly that he was really wanted by his father. He was wanted to really be apart of the family. He had no idea of what to say or do now that he knew. He was family to his father even after all he had done to dishonor the name. Sesshoumaru was not right but he still would be a problem. Or so Inu and their father thought.

Sesshoumaru had been on the verge of killing his father but something stayed his hand. He felt that urge squashed by the plea at his soul. Someone no longer in the land of the living was begging for mercy. The presence was familiar. He knew whom was begging and making him see the truth. The mention of his mother angered him. However his mother was saying that this was the truth. She had wanted another child by his sire. Meaning he would have had Inu Yasha anyway. Then the boy would have been truly his sibling and not a bastard. His anger faded with the truth. Sighing in defeat he took the logical first step to compromise. "I shall spar you then." He said and looked away.

"I also will let it slide. Though knowing I was and not intended to born is hard. I understand. I won't kill you I have no grudge. How could I? I don't have any memories of a family." Said the oddly silent Red clad half demon. Inu Yasha was not thrilled with this but he felt he could be kind to the one that was his father. He knew some how he would not regret letting this demon go on his past offenses.

"I will not take this grace for granted. For I will show you the reason the Kami has made the Taishou clan is whole now. Aside from to protect the little miko obviously. To put an end to the vile creature you both hunt. I will though have to train you two on working together." He said receiving two glares but they all laughed. Which earned the attention of the ward they all share.

"Am I interrupting you three or is it safe to return now?" Kagome looked at them and smiled.

"No you may return we have a couple of things left to discuss." Said Inu Taishou and looked where she sat. Between Sesshoumaru and himself. He smirked inwardly. One more thing to talk about and they could get settled. They needed to talk about the arrangement to get them all together. She was scared of this part. However something in the air said that answer was simpler then they all thought. Also that was a discussion for later.

"What is it that also needs my presence to discuss?" She asked and knew this was to be a difficult discussion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Sorry this applies to all chappies previous too. I do not own Inu Yasha.**

**Answer: To those that have stated that they are confused on the pairing. This is a Sesshoumaru/Kagome & Kagome/Inu Taishou. Kagome will be mated to two male Demons. No incestuous relations. I do note support that. If this idea offends you I request that you not read any further for I wish no offense to anyone. If you wish to give it a try I would like a review.**

Sitting in the middle of the two Dai Youkai Kagome was watching nervously for the guys to begin the discussion. Inu Taishou and the others were already having a discussion of sorts with body language. Sesshoumaru and Inu Taishou were staking claim in ways she knew not of. Inu Yasha was the first one to make a mistake. He growled alerting her. She noticed that both the Dai were leaning towards her and placing a hand on her arm. It had happened and she didn't even notice it. Inu Taishou's was about the wrist on her left arm. Sesshoumaru's was just below the elbow on her forearm.

Kagome had to say she was shocked that she never noticed the hands till now. She was confused by this gesture. Both were signs in her era even of a relationship. She was not in one with both demons. Not that either were bad looking. Hell all the males in the room were breath taking. However she was not aware of any intention for a romantic relation from any of them. She was pulled from her musing by the low barking from Sesshoumaru. She realized then she was intruding. They were still talking just in another language. She stood only to be pulled into her chair again. She noticed both hands had tightened and loosened.

"Ok start talking to me or I am going to put a barrier around myself, and then find a book in here on demon languages. That way I can join these conversations on me. Especially when I am right here." She said as her ire was rising. She flared her aura to reinforce her statement. Which got all of their attentions. "I don't like when Inu Yasha and Kouga argue over me. I will not let it happen in another language when I am present either." She said and then glared at them all. "Especially on something I have made clear. No one will lay claim to me like a piece of property. I am a living breathing being and will be treated like one." She finished and they all nodded.

"I apologize Kagome. I knew this and did so anyway. I believe we fight our nature in this right. Though not an excuse just fact." Said the Elder Dai rubbing his thumb over her wrist in a soothing motion. Sesshoumaru agreed to the statement. He realized then her temper was force of its own. She would be needing gentle handling. He would have a fight on his hands.

"I guess lets get this discussion over and done with now." She said in a defeated tone. "Are all three of you after me as a mate? If so I am laying down rules now. I will not be mated just to be a brood mare. I will not simple being the breeding machine you look for. I will not be mated as just a last resort because a former lover is dead,dying, or not what you are looking for. I want to be loved for me and me only. I want a mate that loves me and that I love in return. I want there to be a proper courting. Nothing can be hidden from me. Emotions, past women, all of that. I have had enough of the claims, and being lead on. To many times have I been hurt. I will not open myself up for that again." She said and the males were all taken back by the revelation. She had hit all the points in one motion.

Sesshoumaru smirked. This woman would be worth the trouble but she would see through falsities. For Inu Yasha had done enough damage as had the wolf. He would not lie to himself. She was attractive and powerful. She was a wonderful mother and could put anyone in their place quickly. Everything he needed in a mate. The question was would she go for him and could he give her the things she asked for.

"I am not interested in a relationship with you Kagome. I blew that a long time ago. You know that I told you so. I just don't want to see you hurt." Said Inu for once being the first one to respond. She was happy to here that. Now for the other two in the room. They had remained quiet. She wanted a response. Inu Taishou smiled to the girl. Grabbing her hand and kneeling on the ground surprising everyone including himself.

"I, Inu no Taishou Former Lord of the Western Lands, request you Lady Kagome Higurashi Child of the Kami and Guardian of the Shikon no Tama wish to court you. I give you my word to prove I see you and only you. I also Promise to not only prove my love for you, but also my desire to make you my mate as fate has designed for us." He said in a smooth tone finishing by kissing her hand. To say she was pleasantly surprised was an understatement. She had not expected that. She nodded her approval to the kneeling Dai and kissed his forehead to say he could stand. She didn't expect what happened next.

Sesshoumaru pulled a something from the inside pocket of his Haori. It was wrapped in fine silk. His mother told him to give this gift to the one he wished to court and eventually mate. If they were the mate the Kami had chosen then it would tell him. As he unwrapped it the group saw an old comb. Simple in design with a Moon Lily on the handle. It was the Flower of his Mother's Clan. Inu Taishou smiled in recognition of the comb. As it was the handle should the bud of the flower. If the Female was the one the flower would bloom and glow as if in the moon light. If they were not chosen by the Kami but suitable. It would bloom but not glow. If they were not even suitable the comb could not be placed in the hair.

Sesshoumaru brushed the Miko's hair back Gently and placed the comb into her hair. It bloomed and glowed a silvery blue. Sesshoumaru smiled and kissed the girls hand bringing it to his lips. "I Sesshoumaru Lord of the West also request to court and eventually mate you Lady Kagome Higurashi Guardian of the Shikon no Tama. I promise to show you that I see you and only you and try to give you all that I can of your requests. All I ask in return is that with my station comes certain requirements. One is that in front of others I show no emotion for to my enemies emotion means weakness. I would want no harm to come to those in my pack." He said and waited for her response.

Kagome was stunned again that was the most he had said ever. At least around her. She collected her self and nodded. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek in response. She approved. That was when Inu Taishou had to speak. He needed to inform her of something. She had no idea what she was just accepting from Sesshoumaru nor what the comb meant.

"Kagome I believe you need a lesson in Demon Etiquette for Sesshoumaru and I have offered our courtship but that comb says you two are destined mates. The comb was passed down to all males in the family of Sesshoumaru's mother. Once Given to a potential mate the comb says if the female is suitable for the male. Also if the female was sent from the Kami to be there mate." She gasped and looked at the comb. It was beautiful she would not deny it. Could she and Sesshoumaru really be meant to be. "I also was sent to be your mate. The Kami said I would find her shortly after reawakening. They said I would know when I saw her." That was put her in speechless mode. This was too much.

She sat down only to have Inu Yasha come to her and looked concerned. "I think you both broke her." Said the uncouth half-demon. She smacked him and then glared at him. She then took a deep breath and looked to the two full demon males. Neither would be bad. She wondered briefly if the Kami knew what they were doing. Then she corrected herself. They did she could love to men. "I still request a proper courting. Also that both of you realize no one gets me without my Kit. Also no children if we mate till after the defeat of Naraku." She said and earned a smile from both.

"I believe we agree to both terms. Since I believe the Kit was a given and as was Naraku. That Vile beast would put a hamper on a lot of things Mating wise. However I must say should all go well this will be an interesting situation. I believe though your duties as Lady of the West would be more important. There is one thing first though we both must place a courting scent mark on you. Nothing more then a mark of Youki and our fangs. It will be placed on the Left side of your neck." Said Sesshoumaru. Inu Taishou agreeing. Inu Taishou was first grazing his fangs and imbuing them with his Youki. As he pulled away his personal Blue mark was left behind. His scent coating her as marked to be mated. Followed by Sesshoumaru.

After that was done the males took their seat. Looking to each other they nodded. The next topic was about the training of Kagome now for four things. Demon Etiquette, Demon Laws, Miko Powers, and Self Defense. She would need the last two more especially now. Since she was marked as intended to two very powerful males. Both sitting beside her. Inu Yasha could say nothing she had said okay to it.

"I believe for at least the next two weeks training should be primary concern. We have her lack of knowledge in demons and demon laws to address as well as her lack in the ways of self defense. She can use a bow and hand to hand combat. Now she needs to learn a close range weapon besides her hands." Said Inu Taishou indicating his intended. He loved her already and had barely knew her. She nodded her head in understanding.

"I would like to learn with daggers and short swords. As a dagger can also be thrown. Short swords are easier to have with bows. Maybe learn to use Sai's more weapons I know the less likely I am to be defenseless while none of you are near." She said and her logic made them stunned. She had a point. Looking at his intended with pride Sesshoumaru nodded. He was proud to see her intellect in action.

The discussion was about to return to the training topic when he was suddenly reminded by his beast of a rest set of leaders from some lords. He groaned in his head and decided that this topic needed to be put out in the open. He knew this would not be good if it was a sudden happening and many females started seeking his hand. So he decided while the former topic was still fresh to let it out. The Lords would be sending their daughters to seek his favor. They would be here with in the week.

"Kagome I forgot to mention this for it had slipped my mind. I usually wish not to think of it. The other lords and many of my minor lords want me to mate and produce an heir. As you have stated you wish not to be mated strictly on that alone. I was not going to push however. My courting time may need to be quicker. For the other lords will be sending their daughters to take your destined seat. I mean no disrespect. Nor do I need your answer now. I am letting you know you asked for no secrets. That will not happen. They will most likely be here with in the week." He said and she was shocked. She had a sudden Idea.

"Well this would be the perfect time to do some training then you can have show their stuff. After all they would need to earn your favor. I could find in here or some one can show me how to hide my scent and marks. Then they can try and prove they are worthy. You give your answer right away. Yay or nay and then when this is all over we can show them you had already chosen." The Dai both approved of this. However no lord would like the idea of being toyed with like they and she knew it. "Or you can tell them all to go home and announce you have found your intended and after two weeks you shall reveal her." The lords and Inu Yasha agreed that was the better choice.

"At the same time we can send for a Miko Trainer to train you My Koi. During this time we can Train you to be a better fighter. Also me and Sesshoumaru can court you. Two weeks is usually in this era a decent time Especially for a lord." Said Inu Taishou.

Kagome nodded and looked to them she doubted she would need more then a week to fall for one of the two. Two of them was more likely half a week each since physically the attraction was there. The question was the emotional one there as well. That one she questioned the most. For Sesshoumaru it had been there for a while she just didn't know if it was that strong. The elder of the two was the more recent question and she knew that it would not be long before that one was answered.

"I believe dinner should be soon and then Father, Kagome, and I will need some time alone after a brief Dojo session." Sesshoumaru finished and grabbed Kagome's hand to help her up. Holding her hand and leading her to the Dinning hall. The others waited and noticed a change in the group. Kagome sat in Sesshoumaru's mates seat and Inu Taishou right next to her and Inu Yasha sat next to Shippo and Rin on the other side. Sango and Miroku knew what that meant and noticed the markings on Kagome. Sango and Kagome would need to talk later.

Dinner went by with minimal conversation. Inu Taishou informed the others of the events that were to happen after dinner. He informed the immediate group of the courting between Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and him self. After the time in the Dojo the three would be spending time alone else where and need not be disturbed unless it is of the utmost importance. Nodding they all headed for the Dojo.

Sango and the others were here earlier however they were not prepared for the pair off of everyone. Sango was paired with Jaken for training of the imp. Miroku was paired with Kilala in large form to help him with his Staff training. Inu Yasha with Ah-Uhn to help him with his sword skills. Sesshoumaru with Shippo to train the fox. Inu Taishou with Kagome to continue their former training. This way not one of them would behind. Tomorrow it would change as to not stagnate the training. As well as to improve their ability to work together.

After about two hours they each went into cool down via meditation. Kagome was to train her miko powers. Making them come forward and pull more out this time. As she did a barrier went up around the Palace in protection from anyone not invited by her intendeds. She called it back in and then did the same to the room. Then a small one around her self to block any unwanted touch. She released her powers and then put them back into the ball inside her. To save for later when they were needed.

She opened her eyes and looked around and smiled. "Good job Kagome that was amazing. You will be a force to reckon with once your training is done. However now we will need to obtain a trainer to more focus on offense with your powers." He said and then dismissed all. They would all bath for the night. Kagome had one more task for the night. To spend time with the males after her. Sango looked at her with a look of curiosity.

"Well tell me how you are now the intended to the two Lords of the West." Said a very curious Sango. Kagome blushed and explained they happenings in the short form to Sango.

"I told them destined or not they had to earn my ok. Also that Shippo was not a request he was a requirement. He doesn't come then nor do I. I will not leave my son behind." She said and Sango nodded.

"You realize that you will be more then likely be mated before we leave right?" Asked the slayer. Kagome nodded.

"The Physical attraction was never a question. I know if I was less a proud female I would lay on both their beds legs spread wide right now and beg them to mate me. But I am not and I want the emotional connection too. Is that so wrong?" She asked blushing about the first statement. Sango shook her head.

"That is why they want you. Because you have pride in your self and are not throwing yourself at them. Plus you want to be independent. They desire this. You are lucky. I would love to get that from the one I want." She said though looking away.

"You will. They just don't realize you are looking at them." Said Kagome and Sango Smiled. Few more minutes later they climbed out. Dressing and heading their separate ways.

Kagome found the two Demons in a amazing Garden. Moon Lilies and Sakura Trees Near a clear pond. Benches under the trees and bridge to the small spot. The males sitting under the tree. She walked to them and sat in between them. Smiling at both.

"So where should we start since I believe this first night should be about me finding out more about the both of you." Said the young Miko. "As well as you both finding out more about me." She said and looked to them. As she finished Sesshoumaru started up first.

"I guess it would be best to do a give and take situation. I ask you a question after you answer you can do the same to me. As well as father. We each take turns." He said and she agreed. As did the Elder Daiyoukai.

"I shall go first. Where are you from Kagome?" Asked Sesshoumaru. She smiled she guessed he didn't know. She needed to tell him.

"I am from 500 years in the future. I live with my mother, brother, and Grandfather on a shrine. I use the Bone Eaters well to get to this time. I was pulled down the well by Mistress Centipede on my 15th birthday." She said with a smile. She decided to fill him in from there guessing he was now curious. After a bit she decided it was her turn being that during the explanation she answered their questions. "Sesshoumaru when did you first realize you wanted me as a mate?"

**That is where I will leave it. Cliffy's are fun. Anyway I have a request from my valued readers. For the other pairings I am curious on your opinions. Sango x Miroku, Sango x Kouga, Sango x Inu Yasha or any other you want to see. If Inu Yasha is free should I do a Yaoi with him and Miroku or him and Kouga. Your Choice answer in your reviews please.**

**Also Please another question to better improve this story. Should their be a baby before or after Naraku. If before should Sesshoumaru be first or second in the Pupping of Kagome. I leave it to you I have ideas for all answers just want a viewers choice.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but this fic. And that might not even be true. Only thing I own are any Original Characters I create throughout this story.**

Kagome waited as Sesshoumaru thought for a moment. It was a tough question. He had expected it though. He just didn't want her to hate him for it and refuse the mating. After all this whole thing was so he could mate her. He decided to go with the frontal approach. He would alert her that this would come across the wrong way first. "Though I am going to be blunt I want you to hear me out till the end. I more then likely will not word this right to not offend you. I only ask that you let me finish. Words are my thing but I can not think of how to word this any other way." He said and waited for Kagome's nod to continue. She was taken back but nodded to the request. "At first I was not interested. I was annoyed that you stood in my way on countless occasions. I thought as in similar fashion to my brother. Useless and stupid was all you were. I had not even taken the time to noticed you bathed. I figured you to be like the hundreds of humans I have met. I admit I was assuming a lot." He paused she was frustrated but let him continue. "It was on my second encounter with you I noticed your loyalty and blind determination to protect the others you cared for. Especially your young kit. I thought you would make any man proud to have you as a wife. Then if you lived past me. Every time after that I noticed something else about you that changed my opinion. It was after noticing these differences that I came to the conclusion I could not let any other have you." He said and then let it all sink in. The words were not romantic. He was not one for fluff.

She smiled and looked to him awaiting the question from him which was coming. She knew one was bound to ask about the half demon she followed. She was expecting it from Sesshoumaru more then Inu Taishou. He was looking ready to ask a question though. "Kagome Tell me what made you Follow Inu Yasha for so long when he obviously hurt you often?" That was not quite the question she was expecting but it was close enough to it. She would answer both.

"I followed him because though at first it was out of need. I broke the jewel and he had the strength to protect me. Then it was out of friendship. He became my good friend that was always there. Then it was love. I loved him or so I thought. I loved him as one would a member of ones family. A brother or a son. Not the love of a Lover. I still plan to be there should he need me. Just not in the same way I used to. I loved him for he was the only one " She said and looked to the demon lords. She would need to ask a Question of the other lord. "Inu Taishou what made you think I was the one so soon after returning to the world of the living?" She asked. He was certain she would ask this later but the sooner the better.

"I have been watching you from the world of the dead. Not always pleased with how my sons had treated you. I knew when I was given the chance to live again I would have to show them what power and strength laid inside this amazing little woman you were. Not only as a Miko but as a human in general. Your heart has such strength that allows almost anyone to use it to strengthen themselves. I fell for you before I came to the land of the living. Is what I am saying. I just need to get you to fall for me now." He said and smiled. Kagome was shocked to hear that. Not something she was expecting. He smiled and kissed her head and let her stew on that for a bit before asking his question.

"What is your favorite Flower?" He asked and looked to the girl both of them sought to mate. He had a feeling it was going to be both of them. Kagome though for a minute.

"I love the scent of Moon Lilies and Orchids." She said with a bright smile on her face. She loved those flowers.

"Sesshoumaru what is you favorite flower?" She asked knowing smells and all that are a delicate subject for dog demons. "I like Sakura Blossoms." He said and looked to her.

For another hour they took turns asking questions and finding more out about each other. During that time Inu Yasha was watching from his room near the gardens watching as they talked. She would laugh once in a while when either Sesshoumaru or his father said something to make her laugh. He knew then that one was bound to end up with her. He may never love her in the way they both needed but didn't mean he could not protect her.

As they walked Kagome to her room she kissed both on the cheek and walked in to sleep. Tomorrow would be long and tiring. She was certain one was going to want more but she was not there yet. "Good night My lovely Lord's." She said and closed the door. She walked to her bed for much need rest.

As the two walked back Inu Taishou had to ask his son one question. "What will you do if we both succeed at making her love us? Would you force her to choose?" He looked to Sesshoumaru and awaited the answer.

Sesshoumaru had to think for a bit. He had never thought of that. He knew he should have. Being whom the two of them where trying to mate. She was never one to hurt others. Kagome would probably go for him simply because he needed an Heir. However even now he knew if she was wanting his father he would never deny her that. He wanted to growl. "No I would never force her to choose. For I would never deny her a want she has." He said and walked by his sire.

Inu Taishou smirked after his son passed. He knew the girl was breaking through the thick Ice around the young Demon's heart. For she would have to. She was the sun in the world of darkness they all lived in. The Kami made her this way. For she would have to be in order to survive. A powerful sun but one none the less.

Morning came sooner then most would like to admit. As the day opened they all started with training again in the Dojo. Partners switched from the previous arrangement. Kagome was working with Sesshoumaru today. She would never end up with Inu Yasha as that was one that was established she can work with. They new each others moves well. She needed to build that with every one. Sango was working with Inu Yasha and Miroku was with Jaken. Ah Un and Kilala were against Inu Taishou and so on. They all trained but the one to stop it was Kagome.

Sesshoumaru had her cornered and she was weaponless. He had managed to knock both out of her hands. She was trying to think fast. She then was surrounded by her aura and the energy coursed down her arms and legs. She was thinking if only she was faster and stronger. Then she though it would be nice to never have to worry about being disarmed. If she could morph her Reiki into a couple short swords. A flash happened and she had to solid short swords in her hands and she charged forward with a speed unseen from a human.

Tackling Sesshoumaru to the ground and saying calmly. "Kill." He smirked. The spoke in the same tone but a hair lighter.

"Tie" With his blade to her stomach. He had seen enough to adjust barely. Enough to make it a draw. She was coming along. Now only to make that well more reachable. She would be quite the force soon. As they got up he kissed her on the head and got back into a fighting stance. She followed suite and took on a fighting stance. Seconds later The demon charged and she waited using her senses. She felt him and blocked still boosting her speed.

He launched into a flurry of blows and she blocked all but one. That one set a chain of events off. She had seen the blow coming but could not block in time. She took the hit and groaned. She then twisted her body and kicked her leg out to trip. He saw it and dodged into a blast of miko energy that sent him flying. She followed that up with her own flurry. He blocked all and went to return the attack but she had a barrier up. She was tapping to much and was about to peak.

Kagome was slowing and she knew why. She was almost to her current limit. In a final attack she did a nice combo that no one expected. She picked up a short sword she had dropped and threw it. It was slightly charged with Reiki. The Lord saw the blade and deflected it. What he didn't realize immediately was that it was a decoy as she had moved and was coming from the side.

Kagome started with a punch and went into a round house. She was becoming a better fighter by the day. After dodging both hit Kagome started slashing with her energy blades. Finishing supposedly with a upper cut and a kick that forced him to the floor. However it didn't work that way. Insert here her clumsiness. She had everything fine up till the kick she extended her leg straight up and went to bring it down when she lost balance due to Jaken backing into her. This forced her to land straight on the Demon lord and making her kiss his stomach.

Everyone froze at her squeal of shock and looked. She sat up quickly. Embarrassed beyond belief. However he sat up and kissed her on the lips. She was shocked at first but his soft lips called to her and she returned it. Finishing it as soon as it was started he spoke. "You need only ask if you need a kiss." Stated the lord as he stood. She was too shocked to compute the flirty joke.

The dog General knocked back the green beast of Jealousy he felt. For he would prove that she could have both if she so desired. He was well aware his son needed the Heir. Walking to the girl and kissing her as well. "From either of us you need only ask." He said and she blushed even more. "However I believe a cool down is needed then we eat our morning meal." He said and went to Meditate with the rest.

The rest of the day was uneventful and Kagome had her lessons in demon Etiquette and mannerisms. She needed to learn it all anyway being around them all the time. As she was reading various books and taking notes she noticed how many normal motions and Mannerisms humans have that mean something completely different to demons and the like. Like a curious cock of the head means submission and various other motions. She took tons of them for granted and now she regretted it. Now she would remember to bend at the knees first.

To her the majority of these actions meant nothing but to her intendeds they meant lots. They could mean challenge to invitation for a more sexual encounter. She was finding a lot more out then she bargained for. However this was a good thing. She found when the Demon Lords beasts come out a sign of submission is not a bad thing. She could calm them in a hurry just by submitting.

She continued her studying till lunch when one of her to intendeds came and got her. She had a peaceful lunch which followed by a play time with children and girl talk with Sango. Whom was Having second thoughts on her feelings for a certain monk. He was never really showing her he loved only her. He still asked every beautiful woman to bare him a son.

"I don't know if we should continue our relationship if he is not faithful enough now." Said a worried demon slayer. She had no way to know what he would be like once they married. She loved him but was he worth it. After all he only seemed to like women for the idea of producing children and sating his libido. Why should she put up with a Guy that didn't seem to love her.

"Well Sango all I can say is you need to figure out what you truly want. If you want to test and see if he really loves you. Then do so. I want to see both of you happy." Said Kagome to her friend. She loved the girl like a sister and this was hurting her to see.

"I can ask one of the three Inu's we know to help. I am certain one would willingly do so." Sango smiled and nodded at the idea. It would be funny to see. Though Sango knew not whom she really wanted. She looked down and sighed. She would be happy with almost anyone of the Inu Males. Hell even Kouga would work right now.

"No I can ask Kouga to do it. After you tell him of course. You know about the demon lords here after you. That are actually courting you." She said and looked to her sister. She was happy to hear the girl was willing to help her. She had a good heart. She just needed time to figure things out sometimes. This was a good time to think of somethings.

After the serious conversation they started playing with the children again and talking of other things. Kagome watched as Sango mothered and played with Rin. Not many could resist that little girl. She was sweet and loving. After that came Dinner and that everyone talked lightly. Kagome smiled and then looked to Sango and saw her smiling and talking to Inu Yasha and noticed Miroku was a little Jealous but said nothing. He cared but not responding was not the way or was it he was jealous at Sango. Was he playing them all as fools? She was concerned now.

After dinner The group minus three went to bed. Kagome was deep in thought when the Lords reached the spot for the night. It was a Field inside the Palace Barrier. A field filled with flowers. More specifically the Lunar Flowers. She gasped when pulled from her mind and smiled. "This is beautiful My Lords." She said and then smirked.

"Titles are not needed when we are all alone Koi." Said Sesshoumaru. She nodded. "What has got your attention so Kagome." The way he said her name had her nearly shiver. She shook her head and then spoke.

"My Friends Sango is in need of some serious help right now. I can't figure out my friend Miroku. At first I thought they were meant to be. Now I am not so sure. Sango isn't either. I wanted to help I offered to speak to you both and Inu Yasha. She said she said she would Ask Kouga. However I wonder if Miroku does only see women as a way for children and is more interested in males for life partners." She said and tried to stop thinking on it.

"I believe we can help and we will confront Your companion on it later. If that would please you dear." Inu Taishou said and his elder son nodded in agreement. As he said that Kagome visibly relaxed he knew then that she was really worried. This may be important since this could make the pack fall apart if this is not fixed.

"Thank you both of you." She said and kissed them both on the lips. Sitting between them again on the ground. She looked to them and waited. "So what is planned for tonight?" She asked.

"Well I have no plans." He said and then looked to Sesshoumaru and he denied any plans.

"Come on guys I can't think of everything. I do believe I missed a couple questions last night. For Sesshoumaru." Which caught both attentions. He nodded for her to continue. "Would you be upset if I gave you a daughter? Also what would you do if the children were Hanyou?" She asked these both were valid questions. Inu Taishou already had an heir. Sesshoumaru was already leading the West. Sesshoumaru however had no Heir. He was in need of one and the daughter was because if That was the only thing she birthed. She was well aware it was the male that decided that.

"I will love and cherish any pup I would gain from you. Male, Female, Hanyou, Or full Demon it will not matter. I will take what I can get from you my Miko. However think not you will only be giving birth to one pup. I plan on having pups till we tire of raising them. Being that your life will be tied to mine it will not matter." He said and she was shocked. That was good news. He was not the Lord she had been told he was for so long.

Inu Taishou smiled at the pup. _"Nicely worded pup she will be happy with this."_ He knew Kagome was certainly happy with this. "As for me Having no need for an heir. Though even if I did I would careless what you birthed they would be loved just as well. I would love to see our pups. Plus I always wanted a daughter." He said and smiled. She was happy for both answers.

That night they spent just talking and getting used to each others presence. Watching the stars and seeing shapes in the stars. Kagome was happy for this night. She was lead back to her room and said good night. As they walked away both were certain that she was going to choose them both. They were fine with it though.

Kagome went to sleep that night though and had something different happen. She was sleeping went to sleep right away and that was when was visited in her dreams.

_**Dreamworld**_

_**Kagome was in a field similar to the one she was in earlier when three woman walked forward. Izayoi was one of them. The second she recognized as Midoriko. The third she guessed was Sesshoumaru's mother. She was beautiful. Her silver hair and Blue eyes fit her well. Kagome bowed to the three.**_

"_**No formalities needed Kagome we are here to speed your training along. For the Lords can not get you to tap your hidden powers. You will need it all to produce the power to eliminate the threats that are their. For unbeknownst to my Son Kikyo has already reached the world of the living and is mated to Naraku. She already carries his unborn son" Said the human lady of the west.**_

_**Kagome was shocked to hear that. Both pieces. She was sad for her friend now. "I feel bad now he deserves some happiness though I figured if she could become alive he would get it. Now I know that will never happen. I am ready to train when you all are." She said and before it started the Lady of the West that was demon spoke.**_

"_**My son Sesshoumaru I must worn you. He was intending to go against your wishes at start. He believes love to be a weak Emotion. You will need to show him the strength in it. Your true powers will help. He is not one to show emotion normally. I ask you to give him patience. He will break the little girl has been chipping away. I believe if given the chance you will break the barrier. Warming his heart. Please show him this power." She said. Kagome nodded and waited. As Midoriko stepped up and training began. This was going to be harder and more trying then the one in the dojo.**_

_**The demonic Lady of the west would be next. She was a demon so she could use her powers on the female. However the lady was fast and agile. Kagome was certain that without a barrier she stood no chance. Izayoi trained her as well. Though what most didn't know was that she would have been a miko if not for the fact her father needed her to marry and stop training to be one. However she was well aware on how to tap ones power. She would Help in what ever way she could. **_

_**The day was reaching it's end in the land of dreams. She was tired and weakened as she stood the three woman smiled. All three had worked her hard. She was feeling the power awakening in her. The feeling of almost unimaginable power. However she also wished she didn't have it. Because then most would use her for it. "When you wake you will be fully rested and not feel like you had trained. However there is also a light block to the power you just tapped. So no one will know the truth. We will be back tonight. Training will go as long as it takes to reach your true power. The powers will be blocked again every time you wake. When they are needed they will be unblocked." Said the Priestess.**_

"_**Tell no one of this training. Also of what you have heard here. It will be revealed when the time is right." Said Izayoi. She smiled to the girl. As they turned and left.**_

_**Dreamworld end**_

Kagome woke and felt more rested then ever. She was upset she could say nothing. However she understood. She got ready and headed to the Dojo for another day of training. Today Jaken would be her partner. She had to give the little imp a chance. She was a lot faster now then she was yesterday. She could match Inu Yasha at least. Thanks to her training over night. However she would not show it. The lords would pick up though she was holding back.

**Well that is it for this chapter. I will be skipping to the end of the two weeks in the next Chapter. Which will be when Kagome decides whom her mate is. I Still would like to know about the others. I believe I will be going with a similar idea to what was suggested for Kagome and her Pup issue.**

**Sango x Miroku**

**Sango x Inu Yasha**

**Sango x Kouga**

**Sango x Kagura**

**Inu Yasha x Kouga**

**Inu Yasha x Miroku**

**Inu Yasha x Kagura**

**Miroku x Kouga**

**Miroku x Kagura**

**Shippo x Rin**

**Shippo x Kanna**

**Rin x Kohaku**

**Your Choice I can find a way to make it work. Even if they are not listed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Votes are in for the most part and I know what I am going to do. So here we go. I will still Take votes on some. But the ones I know are Sango x Kagura and Inu Yasha x Kouga. The rest are still up in the air. Though I have seen some interesting ones.**

**Also this chapter will be skipping a lot. It will seemed rushed but this is what I see in my head and there is a reason for it all. Please bare with it and I will make it up to you all.**

**Disclaimer: Any made up Characters are all mine. The Canon Characters from the Show are the property Of Viz and Rumiko Takehashi.**

It was the night of the last day in the palace of the west. They would be leaving tomorrow. Kagome was more powerful then most realized. She was able to do almost anything with her powers. In her training in the dreams she was made aware with in a certain distance she could call the jewel pieces to her. She would be glade when they face Naraku. She was also aware that the child of Naraku would be born before the Final Battle. She was sitting in the gardens awaiting her two Intendeds. She had decided that she was in love with both of them and could not choose. This must have been how Inu Yasha felt for her and Kikyo.

As she looked to the stars she felt them approach. Standing she Smiled to them and waited for them to pick their spots. As they sat on either side of her she sighed. Looking to them. Standing and signaling for them to let her stand alone. She turned to them and took a deep breath. "I have decided on whom I am taking as a mate. However I want to make this clear before I say whom I am taking. When I am mated to I will not be a submissive all the time. If I feel something is not right. I will stand up and challenge all those whom will say otherwise. I am not some submissive bitch that will stand down when told. I am a free spirit If you don't think that is right for you Now would be the time to say so." She said and looked to the lords.

Sesshoumaru was the first to speak. "I believe I speak for both when I say that is what makes us want you as ours." Said the young lord. He had learned over this time she was anything but a subservient female. She backed down to no one when it came to what she believed. She looked to him and smiled a warm smile. This Girl was proving to him daily that this love emotion was no weak emotion. He was not for certain but now he was not as concerned.

"I will then tell you. I can not decide between either of the two of you. I know it is wrong on so many levels. I wish to mate you both. Though I will say this. If you both agree then I will need to Mate Sesshoumaru first and be pupped as you would say by him first. He needs an Heir and I will be the one to provide it." The lords smirked they both figured that would come. Having heard this they stood.

"I know I don't mind and agree with you giving Sesshoumaru first chance to pup you. However I will want to mate you shortly after. Since I want my mate." Said the General and kissed the Miko.

"I also have no qualms with you being mated to us both. I also thank you for thinking of my Lands." said Sesshoumaru as he stood and kissed her as well. He smiled to his lovely intended. Both of the Demon lords loved her. Both wanted her happy. Sesshoumaru held on hand and Inu Taishou the other. "We will love you and Keep you safe." She smiled and nodded.

"Though you are never going to make me stay here. I will be at the battle with Naraku one way or another." She said to both of them. The males nodded in understanding. As she walked to the Palace with them they talked and laughed. She walked to her room and was pulled away.

"Tonight we all share the same bed my love. Though when you mate one of us the other rooms shall be available to use. We will for the most part be in the same one." Said Sesshoumaru. They walked to his Personal Chambers and changed. He had a smile on his face. They both would be mated to this gorgeous human and No one would be able to say anything.

That night She was visited by The three woman one last time. Her Powers would be totally tapped for the most part the final bit would need to be tapped by her. Once that happens no block could hide her power. They said she would need to wait for the Final Battle. Not the one with Naraku the one with his son. He would be the one to unleash the majority of her Powers.

The Next morning at breakfast the three of them decided to reveal their relationship so it was not a shock to the pack. Sesshoumaru held her from behind and kissed her head when they brought it up. "You will be fine our little mate." Said the Lord and she nodded. Inu Taishou hugged her tenderly as well and walked lead them to the Dinning hall after they all dressed. They Said today no training.

As they all sat and awaited the food Inu Taishou wanted to speak first. "Last Night Kagome made a important decision that we felt needed to be shared. As you all know Sesshoumaru and I have been Courting Kagome. She decided last night on whom she would mate." He signaled for her to state whom she choose.

"I decided to mate them Both. I must apologize to Inu Yasha for my trying to Force you to decided between me and Kikyo. For now I know what you must have felt. Not being able to choose. I know I can't change it. I wish I could since I can't I can only hope you will for give me." She said and Inu Yasha thought for a second and nodded.

"Course I do Kagome. However you can't give me a hard time over it." He said in a rough and disinterested tone.

"I request though you all stay one more night. Since to make everyone better off. I will need to take her as my mate first. Father is in no rush. I need a mate and Heir as soon as possible. However today can be a day of rest for all." He said and looked to Kagome. She smiled and looked to Sango whom looked happier now. The demon lords had helped but in a different fashion. She watched as they talked to him. He told them straight out he was also beginning to doubt the relationship. He was thinking of looking else where for love.

She now could find the one she was meant to be with. She felt like men no longer held her interest though. At least not Human men. She was not certain on demon men either. She smiled back to Kagome when she noticed the soon to be Lady of the West smiling to her. She was happy just hoped someone would come her way. She knew they would the former lord told her so. He also said what little he remembered told him to inform her to keep an open mind on Sexual preferences. So she might end up with a female to.

The former lord had said she to her as time went on and he did more of the things he was supposed to he would lose his memory and become one with the living again. He smiled to the slayer and knew she was happier now then she had been in a while. The conversation brought up her brother as well.

_**Flashback**_

_**She was looking at them as they approached. The males had talked to Miroku first and now were approaching her. As they reached her she bowed and awaited what they had to say. She was curious as to what they wanted to talk to her about. She noticed the light chatter between them.**_

_**As they approached they decided to tell her bluntly but gently. Inu Taishou spoke up first to the slayer. "Sango we have spoken to the monk and he holds you no longer to the promise of marriage. This is with out any mark against you. Seeing as neither of you see this relationship going anywhere." He said and she sighed in relief.**_

"_**I thank you both. That takes some of the worry away. I do wish to marry one day." She said and looked a little down cast. Sesshoumaru nodded and headed back to Kagome to inform her of what they did. He wanted to spend alone time with their intended any way. Inu Taishou smiled and looked to the slayer.**_

"_**Do not be saddened. I took years to find my right mate you will find yours. However I may be loosing some of my memory from the afterlife I can say this you may want to keep your mind open on the preference part. Since love cares not what the skin and body says." He stated before leaving. She was shocked for a minute but then let it go.**_

_**Flashback end**_

That was a few days ago and now she was going down her own list of potentials. She had narrowed it down though. Kagura once they freed her and Kouga maybe, Even Ayame is not bad. She kept her options open. Maybe she could be in a bi relationship. Though she never saw her self that way. Though she had a feeling Inu Yasha may be gay though since he never could go right by women. Men were nice enough with him.

She looked to the others and noticed Miroku seemed distant and rather out of focus for some reason. She would need to talk to him later about it. They were not in a relationship but he was still a friend. Sango knew as a friend and sister she still had the right to worry over those she was close to. She was not going to be the jealous girlfriend anymore. Since she was no longer engaged to him. He could make his own choices. She just wanted to see him happy with his life and have one too.

That entire day went by fairly quickly. They decided to stay for the night and over night Sesshoumaru and Kagome decided to mate and get that taken care of so nothing would hold them back. Since he needed a mate and heir to his throne. Inu Taishou could mate her on the road.

Everyone was happy to see that the group was on the road again and could begin the quest and this time to finish it. Sesshoumaru before leaving had the letters stating he mated sent out. He knew that the lords would not be pleased but this needed to happen. He didn't not want a truly submissive mate. Now he had what he was looking for. She would make a wonderful mother to any pups.

"So now that I am set on my mate's whom is next?" She asked as a joke and everyone got quiet. She felt bad since she knew that it was in bad taste. She was just about to apologize when Sango spoke.

"Can I get back to you on that? I may have to beat mine senseless before I know for certain." She said and smiled. "After all I would not want them to think they are the top dog all the time." She said and laughed as well as everyone.

They would joke and travel like that for hours. As the hours went by they came near Kouga's territory. It was there that Kagome spoke. "Mate's I need you both to know the wolf lord here Kouga thinks I am his. He will say so many times. I Have told him before I don't belong to him. I am no one property like a plot of land. He does not seem to understand." She said and the Tachi nodded in agreement.

"we will make him see with little Violence. I can tell and have been told you hold him as a friend and nothing more. I will make sure no harm befalls him unless he goes to far." She nodded and looked to the others. They smiled to reassure her he would be fine.

As they walked for about thirty minutes Kagome tensed and the others stopped. "Here he comes." She said and no sooner did she say that then the wolf showed up.

"How is my woman? Is the mutt treating you well?" She asked and groaned quietly.

"Kouga I am not your woman. If you would listen to me you would know that. I don't have feelings for you." She said and then walked to Her Mates and held their hands. Both took one and looked angered at the wolf.

"Kouga I would like to introduce you to the demons that do hold My heart. Sesshoumaru and Inu Taishou Of the Western Lands. It is wrong but that is where my heart lies." She said and Kouga growled in challenge.

Sesshoumaru responded first then Inu Taishou. Letting loose both Auras and made Kouga go wide eyed at it. He was shocked and then back down. He looked to Kagome and was stunned. She was withstanding it and not flinching. Most would with that kind of power.

"If this makes you happy however you still are the pack sister. Especially for Ginta and Hakaku. They will call you sister forever. Though they better not hurt you." Kouga said as his companions should up. They were shocked but Kagome Explained and they nodded in understanding.

Inu Taishou spoke to the threat. "I will gladly let you kill me young wolf should I hurt her. I would never do so intentionally. For she is part of the reason I arose from the dead. " He said and looked to them and smiled. This was the first they had heard of this and were happy to be hearing it.

Having heard all that was needed hearing the group let the wolf in. With protest from Inu Yasha. Though he backed down a little easier this time since his father would not hear the whining and threatened to punish him properly if he didn't.

Inu Yasha had started to respect the wolf more recently though. He didn't see him as a threat more of a challenge. He was full demon but he didn't treat him the same as most did. It shocked him he just didn't like this whole my woman thing with Kagome. That is what pissed him off. Being as Kagome had told him that she never saw him that. Also he would never admit it though. He had been jealous that Kouga paid her more attention then him. He had wanted the attention of the wolf and never knew why.

He watched as Kouga stopped talking to Kagome and came over to him and in his mind his beast was doing a happy yip when the wolf got close. He knew that this was wrong for him to want the wolf so close. He shoved the thoughts back and looked away.

Kouga though was having the same issue and was not denying it. He was talking with his beast over this. He noticed Inu Looking at him and smirked he would make the male see he wanted him. He needed to talk to the boy's family first.

"Hey Mutt you want to spar?" He asked and Inu Looked up and smirked.

"Sure lets spar but don't get scared when I win." Inu Said and Kagome shook her head. Inu Was over Kikyo and wanted a real mate that would have been like Kagome and not wanted him to change. Being as he needed to be human for Kikyo to want him.

Hours went by before the match was over and everyone had sparred for a bit. They ate lunch and sat for a bit. Talking during lunch though was when trouble came in the form of Kagura and Kohaku.

They attacked and charged the group. Sango was confused by this. After all this was an odd time to attack unless Naraku had waited for them to get worn out to attack.

Kagome smirked and threw up a barrier around the party. She had been training after all and this would be a decent time to showoff her new barrier abilities. Purifying all that meant them real harm and were not forced to. She smiled as the bugs were purified and so were the dozens of random demons but Kagura and Kohaku were not.

"So you mean us no real harm. Other wise you would be ash like the rest. You can speak freely he can not see or hear us in here." She said and looked to the others. Her mates lowered their weapons. As did the others and looked to the Priestess. "I have been training guys it should not be that much of a shock." They nodded and looked to the two people that were waiting for death.

"He plans to separate the newly mated trio. Though I know only The current western Lord and the Miko have mated. I want to know though why two men for one girl." She asked and Kagome explained. She smirked and knew that she would need to explain how she can. This needed fixing.

"Kagura what would you do if you could help us defeat Naraku and have your heart back inside your body?" She asked and Kagura was shocked.

'I would give you anything if you could do that." she said and was curious.

"Then it shall be done though I ask nothing but your friendship in return." She said and began to pray. It was not the true revealing of her secret training. She began to glow and then transferred it to Kagura. As the female started to feel a heart beat again.

Everyone was shocked to say the least as they saw the women pulse and glow bright pink. Kagome stopped praying and then stood as Kagura finally had her heart back. Kagome was shaky for a bit as she had used a lot of power. She looked to Kohaku and smiled.

"I see you and your sister as family and blame you for none of the wrong you have done under that monsters control. I offer you two choices live and prove to your self you are no monster. Or die with out that knowledge. Either way I will need your shard." She said and Kohaku was shocked. No one was expecting that.

"I don't want to die a monster. I want to live."He said and Kagome nodded. "Please come here then." She said and looked to her mates.

"Sesshoumaru please pull out Tensaiga since it will be needed. I will pull the shard and you return the boy to life please my mate." She said and he nodded. Pulling the sword of life. As Kagome called the shard out she watched it leave the boy in a painless fashion and come to her. She watched as Sesshoumaru revived the boy.

Kagome smiled as a family was reunited and would be together forever now. She glared at the jewel for what harm it caused. She knew that it needed to be gone. She needed a pure wish. A wish that was pure. Something that would do the world and everyone some good.

She felt a kiss to her lips. "You will make the right wish when the time comes." Said the elder demon. She nodded. She knew she would think of something.

Sango was happy to have her brother back and was glade to See Kagura in a different light. She had always felt bad for the Wind demon seeing as if you paid attention you would notice she didn't always want to hurt the group. After a bit though she had an impulse run through her and she walked up and kissed the demoness. She was shocked herself and quite stunned.

Once their lips touched it was like fire in both of them. Kagura at first was stunned and taken back a bit. But not long after she was kissing back. She had always liked the slayer for a human. Being that Naraku ruined males for her She was quite taken with the female slayer. Though she had a feeling a while ago the girl was with the monk. That seemed no longer the case.

After the kiss broke off though Kagura was the first to recover. "Not that I am complaining but what was that?" She was curious.

"I just felt like it. I could not resist it either." She said and then smirked."I am not complaining either though." She said and looked to the others. But Kagura had something to say first.

"We will not be rushing this. We will court for a while." She said and Sango nodded. She was happy and held the female demons hand. Sango knew that they could worry about children and all that later right now she had someone she connected with.

Kagome noticed the cheer in her sisters aura and was glade before passing out in Inu Taishou's arms. He smiled and they found a more suitable location for camp. Since the middle of the road would not work. He would be mating her here soon. He would mate her even with his sons pups inside her womb. He knew that his little mate was pupped. She had to be. Since the Miko's Aura had change slightly to show. Sesshoumaru had never had a pupped mate before.

As Miroku watched the group get settled they started to talk amongst them selves he felt still a little out of sorts. Since he was the odd one out. No one that was his. Even Kouga and Inu Yasha were talking to each other and not fighting. He had a feeling on that one. He was alone right now and wanted to be with someone.

He knew eventually he would be something said he would find his one. Though not in the way he meant. He may never have a child. Well one that was his. He watched the group get to know one another while their companion rested to regain her strength.

One week would go by before they found anything of interest. They reached a small village that was looking like it had been raided recently. Sango was shocked and horrified by it. As was Kagome. She woke a couple days after falling asleep. She was looking happy to be in the village till the state came to view.

"What happened here?" She asked and was answered by one of the villagers.

"A group of demon bandits came through here a couple of days ago." She said glaring at the demons.

"We will help. We don't want any more then to help at least I request nothing more then that. I will not speak for the group." She said and the group nodded. Deciding to stay near by after helping to rebuild. They watched as the village went to go rest. That night the village was getting ransacked by various demons.

Sango was the first to charge in followed by the Wind Demoness. She was not going to let her love have all the fun. Kagome started to fire Arrows. Her Holy Arrows were more powerful then ever before. She smirked and got rid of the majority. However she didn't notice what was coming up behind her.

**That is it for now have fun and give more idea's on the last of the group I like what I have seen so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Another chapter for my fans. Though I may be switching soon if this does deletion of stories doesn't stop. For now I continue to post. I may switch to Adult Fanfic or Media Miner. Have yet to decide. Till then though on to the chappie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Canon Characters of Inu Yasha. However this story and any new characters are mine.**

Kagome Was watching the battle and had been firing her more powerful arrows into hordes of demons when someone came up behind her. It was a powerful Snake dragon mix. Wrapping its tail around the young Miko and roared out as her energy hit its skin. The latest addition to the spiders army. He looked to her and spoke. "You vile onna. I will punish you." It said. She was scared her aura would never react fast enough for her to not be injured. Luckily Her protectors were not far. She still tried to place a barrier up. He raised her to his head. Which was at least a good fifty to sixty feet in the air.

"You will not harm her vile creation." Said Sesshoumaru and the others charged their attacks. Sesshoumaru knew anything to powerful would hit Kagome. He would never risk her life like that. His mate was more precious to him then anything. Though they had just started to be together. He had fallen hard in the two weeks of courting. How could one not. Hitting the beast with a wave of energy from his sword. His father and brother did the same. It damaged the beast enough to make it let go. Inu Taishou caught her and landed.

He placed her down next to him and growled. He would allow no one to harm what was his either. He roared his anger across the battle field. He released his true form and charged the dragon once Sesshoumaru had their mate. He fought the dragon for hours as the entire field went dead silent minus the clash of the two demons. Inu Taishou was dead set on protecting Kagome. His mind was on one thought. _"If I die protecting her so be it. I love her and want her happy. If Sesshoumaru gives her what she deserves for all this then take me back to hell. Kami just let me be rid of this threat." _He thought to him self. He felt the Reptile bite his Shoulder and leave Deep wounds. It was then Kagome screamed.

"NOOOO! You won't take him from me. Not Him or anyone else I love. Die all of you that threaten my family." She had tears in her eyes. Her Aura pulsed with power of a thousand Miko's. She rose from the ground surrounded in the shear white light. She let the power caress the area and flow as far as it would go. Those that need healing were healed. Those that were in need of divine punishment for their wrong were erased. She was weeping in her very soul. _"Kami you just gave him and his eldest son to me. I love them both and everyone in my pack. Please let them stay with me. I have been doing all you have asked. As well as trying to rid the world of Naraku. Just don't take this happiness back." _She begged a couple of minutes went by as she landed. Her aura calming and going back with in her. Fainting once she had her feet on the ground. Sesshoumaru caught her before she did any real damage to herself. She was a true child of the Kami in the eyes of her friends.

Inu Taishou was shocked by the display and the show of love. However he was more shocked by the three forms now visible to all. Izayoi, Midoriko, and Sesshoumaru's Mother Inu Kimi. They all stood there as they were before their deaths. Midoriko would need to leave the fastest. She spoke first. Needing to be quick. "We trained her at night while you did in the morning. She needed the most training in the small amount of time. The Kami saw the need and filled it. We also wanted to give you three the greatest chance at success. Since we all can tell it would be wonders for you all. She is a gem treat her well." She said and faded.

Inu Kimi was the next to speak but to her son. "I am behind your mating of this young miko. She is powerful and beautiful. She is also everything that would melt your heart. The pup started it and the Miko finished. You need to let her in more then you have. She will make the world more beautiful then you could imagine my son. I would not have approved otherwise. I may not always like humans. The miko you mated is different. She holds in her everything that makes humans the creatures your father saw." She said and smiled. "Protect her and any pup she has. Whether from her womb or not." She said and left once her son showed he understood.. Kissing the Miko in his arms.

Izayoi spoke what was needed to the last two. "My boys. Inu Taishou know we understood your heart was destined else where. However what you gave me and Inu Kimi was a beautiful life before our days ended. We loved you for that. I would not trade those days for anything. Inu Yasha know that you were never born to be with either miko. You special one is not far though. Just know that you chosen true mate may not be what you once that them to be. Know that I approve and will love you always. I miss you my baby boy." She said and vanished. All had moments to think. They knew there was no way with that display the miko was done with what she had. Her power was greater then first thought.

Inu Taishou came over and grabbed Kagome She was slowly waking from her sleep. He was glade she was okay he was happy to have her safe in his arms. "My mate don't do that again. Please I thought we would lose you. I fought the demon to protect you. I love you and so do your friends." He said and nuzzled her neck. Pulling her to his chest and held her tight. He wished to take her away and mark her. He looked to Sesshoumaru and the Young Lord nodded. "Kagome and I will return." He said and left in a flash. He wanted to mark her as his.

The two would not be seen for hours. Nor heard minus once the group thought though what they heard they could not be sure. It was miles off. Kouga however walked to Inu and started to talk to him and was getting to know the Half Demon more. He found out what his life was like before they met and his involvement in this whole situation. Though some of it he knew. "Why do you care about this anyway Wolf? You never did before." Said the gruff Half Demon He knew the wolf was trying to be friendly.

"Today reminded me that sometimes life is short like a humans. No offense to the humans but we demons sometimes take advantage of our life span to much. Not realizing sometimes it is cut shorter then we would like to admit." He said and looked down. "I talked to Ayame and the elders a while ago. I realized my show a day or so ago said other wise. I found out recently I am not a female loving demon. I like guys more. More specifically You Inu Yasha." He said while looking away. He had laid it out their in front of everyone.

Inu Yasha was shocked in the very least. He didn't know what to do. Today was too much he got to see his mom and Kagome mating his father finally plus her almost getting taken from them. It was too much. He looked to Kouga. The demon looked extremely vulnerable. He hated that look. Then again he was warned by his mother. He would give the wolf a courting at least. However he was not going to be the submissive one. He was dominate and that was it. Kouga would learn.

"I will give you a courting at least. Fair warning this does not mean you are the dominate one. I am and if you can't take that then we are not happening." he said and Kouga was happy but knew Inu was not the touchy feely one. Though they would be holding hands on occasion. That would be the end of it for the public shows. A kiss would be a once in a while thing. He got up and went after food for everyone since Kagome and Inu Taishou would not be back for a while. He noticed everyone taking a protective circle to Each other however Sesshoumaru took a spot with a vantage point of the group. Also one that no mater what he would be in the fray in a second.

Kagura sat against a building and had Sango leaning on her. She was happy while traveling here she spoke to the slayer and was getting to know her well. She was starting to want to take her already and the fight to day was a statement of the woman's abilities. She held her own for a long time. The attack was relentless. The village was safe though. Her arms went around the woman that was stealing her recently obtained heart. Though this time she would be glade to give it away. At least figuratively. She was happy to have Sango at her side. Even if children were not involved. They could adopt or even find a willing male to get them pregnant.

Kagura was deep in pleasing thought when she felt the aura of a threat approaching again it was Hakudoshi. Not one of them was prepared for that vile child. So she decided to alert all of the others. "We have company coming. Hakudoshi is near. He will be a hard fight without Kagome and Inu Taishou here. They could handle it if they needed to. However she hoped they would finish mating soon. They needed them here. Heck she was debating on just taking the slayer at her side once the battle was over away and mating her. She was certain that the others would mind. She wanted to taste the Slayer badly.

Hakudoshi kept them busy for a good two hours before the two reemerged from their mating. She bore both Sesshoumaru's and Inu Taishou's Mating mark. She was now mated to two powerful Dog demons and would never change it. She released a fast moving ball of light. She glared at the incarnation and Pulled an Arrow. She watched as both Sesshoumaru and Inu Taishou fought the boy But Kagome was the one to knock him down. "You will pay for your crimes child." She said. Just then The three Inu's released their best attack and destroyed the boy. Kagome smiled and looked to the Sky. _"I believe you gave the earth it's best chance with the three working together." _She prayed and walked to her Mates. "I love you both. Let us continue our journey." she said and walked toward the east.

Kagome walked with the Lords and was talking to her friends. Smiling and giggling. She wanted to be as happy with them. She looked and noticed that everyone was getting their ones minus one and she felt bad. "Miroku how are you doing?" She asked and he smiled and they talked for a few hours. As they got to their clearing to make Camp Kagura Kissed Sango and then lead her to a hot spring near by to have time to themselves. Kouga and Inu walked off to get some alone time and get some food. Kagome smirked. "Now only for the monk. He is lonely." She said and looked to Miroku. He was thinking quite a lot more lately. He was alone now. Well he had his friends. But no one to call his own. He watched as Sango was with Kagura and Inu now had his lover. Miroku felt a little left out.

He was looking to Kagome smiled. "Sorry to worry you but I was just trying to figure out where I sit in my life." He said and Kagome sighed. She hugged him and pulled back quick as not to get the two lords pissed since they were not fans of touching.

"You are our friend and always will be. You are like a big brother to me. You also will find your special someone soon. We seem to be pairing off quick." She said and looked to the monk. Miroku nodded. She was right there. They were pairing off quickly. Looking to the woods.

"Yes we are. Everyone has their someone. I am a bit Jealous." He said and looked to them. Kagome smiled and looked to the monk.

"Well I believe we all deserve happiness. Even you. When you don't even realize it you will find them." She said and looked to the ones she had. "I had no idea I would end up with two of them. I can't believe I was this lucky. However I didn't think I would end up with anyone from this time. I figured I would be going back to my time and end up in a average life their." She said and sighed.

"I know Kagome. No need to worry I will be fine. " He said and looked to the others. She got up and walked to her mates and spoke to them. She cast and concerned glance his way. Till Kohaku walked over and started to talk to him. The boy was very intelligent for his age. Miroku was shocked by this and he enjoyed talking to the boy. He was not surprised to see though the boy knew more of things then he should. He used to work for Naraku. He would be shocked if the beast didn't corrupted the boy at all. Heck the boy knew of homosexual lovers. He said in a low voice that he himself did prefer men.

"Really what makes you want men instead of a woman in which to continue your line with?" Asked the monk. Kohaku looked away ashamed. "I have been forced to commit the ultimate crime more then one against women. I should never touch them. As well as Naraku forced more then once me and Kagura to take each other in front of him. He also turned me demon. He made me the enemy of my people. I need not continue our line. I will train others. Plus if I really want kids later I can find a Female willing to be a carrier." He said and then looked down ashamed.

The monk was angered but never let it show. How could Naraku do this. Then again he remembered the creatures mind. He looked to the boy. He could not believe the beast had changed the boy's lineage. "Are you half or full. You would need to be half. You don't look demon." He said and Kohaku laughed a bit.

"I am full. He made me one of the more human looking ones." He said and sighed. "Once I am angered the demon will show. He used some of jewel granted powers to change me." He said and leaned forward. "To tell the truth this power does give me one bonus." He said. The monk was curious.

"What is that?" Asked Miroku now wanting to know. Kohaku was smiling.

"My chosen mate if done right will not die of old age." He said. "If they are human that is." He finished and walked away. Miroku was shocked and looked to the boy. He was no longer a boy though. He was a man and old enough to begin to look for a wife. Or in his case a life partner.

-the girls-

Kagura watched as the slayer climb in and get to bathing. She turned away and then waited till told she could get in. She looked to the slayer an was curious on a few things. Though she doesn't know how. Plus Kagura needed to let the girl know about what happened between Herself and the slayers brother. She was concerned that Sango would not want her after that. She sighed and spoke up she just needed to come out and say it. Though normally she was not one to hold back this was different. It was the girl...no woman she wanted.

"Sango there is something I need to tell you that I am not proud of. Though at the time I was forced to by Naraku." She said and looked to the one she hoped not to lose. Seeing Sango giving her the okay to continue when she received it. "Naraku would make me via threat of death have..." she never finished because in walked Kohaku. "I will tell her since I know you nor I wanted to tell her this. I want you to know Sango that what She was going to tell you and what I am telling you are the same. Also that it was through no fault of her own. Naraku was twisted and sick." He said and looked to his sister. He motioned for Kagura to stand behind him.

He explained the same thing he just told the monk. He told her from the beginning and how he would threaten Kagura with the crushing of her heart if she didn't do as was told. Sango was taken back by the story. She wanted to kill the bastard more but didn't know what to do about Kagura. It was not her fault for what she did. Hell the demon was raped on occasion by the vile spider. She was at a lose. She walked to the Wind Demoness. She held her and let the female cry and hard. "Just let it out Kagura." she said and sighed.

"I will not leave you but I need time to think." She said and looked down. "I still feel the pull to you. I still want to be with you. I just want to murder that spider more. For doing these things to you." She said and looked away and tried not to get too upset. She kissed the demonesses cheek and walked away. She needed a walk to get a few things sorted out.

Sango didn't go far but she needed to think for a bit. She was close enough for the group to help should it be needed even if she doubted it. She was not weaponless though. She had some defenses and that would work till the others got there. She had a lot to take in. Her brother had been forced to rape and murder women and one he raped was the one Demoness that she was falling for. She knew that none of this was their fault. For that damnable spider was the cause of all this. He was twisted and cruel. He would love to watch all that he had those two do. Maybe even join in.

She was thinking hard when Kagura slowly came into the clearing. Kagura knew she needed to talk to Sango. She was well aware that it was neither of their faults. Also that the spider was a cruel beast. This was one thing that would need to be fixed. "Sango..." She said and got the woman's attention. Sango looked up confused. Kagura looked down. "I wanted to tell you that though I appreciate your words earlier. I want you to know that if the information, I was trying to tell you but your brother did, I would understand if you want to leave. I don't know what I would do if I heard that. I do know I would not like me right now." She said and looked away and just about left when Sango grabbed her arm.

"Then be glade you are not me. I have learned this. That begrudging someone for things beyond their control is never good. Especially in your case. You never would have made it far with him holding your heart in the literal sense. He could have killed you at anytime I don't blame you for doing as told. I blame that twisted sick piece of garbage. He should be erased from existence." She said in pure frustration. She was thinking that she needed to teach that bastard a lesson on pain. He apparently needed it.

"You sure you want to still try?" As Kagura asked that Sango kissed her. She held her face and deepened the kiss. This was an amazing answer to her question. Sango was wanting the relationship to continue it would just be a harder fight to stay with her. Whether it was apparent or not the woman was affected. She was still the boys sister and that was right in no book. Kagura was no fool. Though she would let Sango say it. She was wanting to prove that was not her at all.

-The Boys-

Kouga was working on catching some deer for the group to eat. Inu Yasha had found some for Kouga to hunt. He had all ready said he would catch the deer. All Inu Yasha had to do was catch some fish as extra food. His body working like a well oiled machine. Kouga was showing off for the half dog demon. Knowing the red clad male was watching. He was going to show he was a good choice by catching a meal for the whole pack. Though the Alpha should be. This was a choice and the Alpha knew why. This was his son and he was well aware that the male needed to prove himself. He darted forward and in one move he caught and killed the deer.

He gutted and skinned it. Inu came back and saw the dead Stallion and he had a hand full of fish. They cleaned their kills and decided to talk for a bit. It was not anything mushy. They were courting but were still males. Kouga started bring up his running of the pack and how he will more then likely need to step down since there was no way a pup could be born from their mating. Inu Talked of what they knew of the jewel. It was then Kouga kissed him. He pulled the half-demon closer. He moaned into the kiss.

After a moment he pulled away. "We can start talking more of ourselves now. That way no surprises come up in or relationship." Said the wolf and Inu nodded. He knew they would need to talk about themselves more soon. He was not ready for that though. He spoke low.

"I know I just am not ready. Kikyo and Kagome were the ones I wanted before. Now I am confused. I have no idea what I want. I just know I don't have feelings for them anymore. Kagome and I realized this a while ago. I just know I am at least physically attracted to you." He said and went to turn away He was uncomfortable and needed to leave. He grabbed the fish and started to walk away. He had taken a couple of steps when Kouga grabbed him. He turned around and was face to face with the demon. He was kissed passionately.

After a second Kouga pulled away. Smiling to the half demon before he spoke. "We can take time every night or every other night to work on our knowledge of each other. But know this if we mate it will be fore life." He said and carried the stag to the group. He wanted to do his part.

-the group-

Kouga placed it in front of Kagome and the two lords. As Kagome went to get to work Inu Taishou took care of the cooking. He growled at the wolf's assumption. Kagome was no ones slave nor would she be treated like normal females. He would make sure of it. "This is going to be one big change. Since Kagome is from a different time in which the woman need not cater to the mans needs. I will be enforcing she not be treated like every other woman from this time. Plus she has sacrificed enough for the group. She will be treated with respect. I will not have her doing all the cooking every time. She is no slave." Said the elder demon lord. Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement.

After that dinner went by fairly calmly. They all went to bed or into a sleeping position. The full blooded demon's taking watch in turn. Sesshoumaru watched the crew while he had Kagome wrapped in his tail. His father holding her. He did care for the human and always would plus he would be the greatest lord since his children would be immune to Holy magic. He wanted to make her happy though. She was needing this threat gone. Naraku had to be eliminated and fast. He would not pup her till then.

As the night went by with not a single problem it was morning and Kagome ran to the bushes emptying the entire contents of her stomach. She groaned and looked back to see Inu Taishou smiling and Sesshoumaru worried. She glared at the elder male with one that told him to inform her of what is so funny. He nodded and walked forward to her. Whispering in her ear. She was shocked and they spoke for a bit. She was not sure of what to do. Calling over her First mate and telling him. They spoke behind a barrier and quietly. Not wanting anyone to hear for a reason. She placed her hand on her stomach and that told all the females what was going on. Not one said a word.

As the barrier went down another larger one went up. "I must tell you all something." She said and the group nodded. "I am pregnant. I plan on traveling still and refuse to return to the palace. We will hunt till I can not under any circumstances do so anymore. Then we will stop for as long as it takes till I can travel again. By scent and aura we have determined it is Sesshoumaru's pup I carry." She said and the others congratulated her.

"Then we need to keep on going to beat that bastard before you pop." Said the blunt half demon. He was trying not to be insulting. He just didn't want the child born in the forest either. He was looking out for his new family members. Even if they were more half siblings. He was worried though about him and Kouga too. What if the wolf decided he want children. He could never provide them. Heck same went for Sango and Kagura. He watched the others and looked to there reactions.

It was hours later when they would come upon a shard of the Shikon Jewel. But this was another sad one. For the shard was helping a human woman give her husband his son.

**Well I plan on doing more detailed chapters. I need some inspiration. My fans can help with this. Give me ideas that you see coming for this. If you have any. Also M-preg or no. Or should Sango and Kagura help with the children issue for Inu Yasha and Kouga? Also I still need Rin, Shippo, Kohaku, and Miroku Ideas. Though the ones given are interesting. Review please though and thanks to the ones that have.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**disclaimer: You think I would be posting on here if I owned Inu Yasha. I only own the story here and the OC's I come up with.**

**Mild citrus in this chappie. Shorter chapter sorry it took so long I was having an issue getting the ideas to come out. Next one will be longer.**

The woman sat next to her husband a hand on her stomach. The jewel shined in Kagome's eyes she could see the jewel and knew it was helping the woman to keep the baby alive. Saddened by the sight. She didn't feel right in doing this. Everyone deserved to have a chance at a child. She turned to her mates. "We can't do this. They deserve the chance." She said and looked down. She was not going to take the jewel from the woman right now. It was Kouga that answered.

"That child may need the jewel for the rest of it's life. We need it to be rid of Naraku." Said the wolf and the others agreed. "We may need to kill the child. Not everything should or can be saved. We need to accept it. You can try and save the child. We need the jewel though." He finished. Kagome looked distressed over the idea of taking this away from the woman. After all the woman looked so happy to have the child inside her. Meaning she had tried for a long time to get pregnant and was unable to so she need the jewel shard for a reason.

"I just can't do it without finding out why. I understand the problem. I don't know what I would do if I could never have children." She said and the other women nodded in understanding. She was trying to help it would not be Kagome if she didn't. "I want to see if I can help. Without harming the child she carries. Or healing the child so the shard was not needed anymore. Sesshoumaru and his father nodded in agreement on this one. She walked forward and looked to the woman and smiled. "Hello. My Name is Kagome and I am the Shikon Miko." She said and watched the horror on the woman's face.

"No I need this shard. I can't have a child otherwise. My body will not let me. It cannot carry the child." Kagome nodded now understanding. The woman's womb was destroyed or not fully developed. In either case she could fix the issue.

"I being a miko can fix the problem and let you carry this child. I would not take it by force. Unlike the creature we hunt. Let me help you." She said and the woman looked hesitant. Kagome looked to her. "I promise to never harm a child. I want to be a mother myself one day and what mother would willingly harm any child?" She asked and the woman nodded in understanding. Letting Kagome help her. Kagome called forth her powers and let them caress the woman. As the light pink glow came over the woman she felt the flesh healing itself. The shard slowly leaving and the flesh holding.

As the glow began to fade Kagome looked to the woman with a smile holding the shard and looking at her. "You have a very healthy and happy child there. I wish you all well in your lives. May the Kami bless you in your coming years." She said and bowed to them. The woman smiled and was crying tears of joy.

"May they bless you as well Miko. For you have given us a gift we could never have asked for. I will never forget this." She said and bowed her husband glad about this as well. He walked inside and came back out. He was holding a shall. "If you wear this the next time you are here we will help you out with supplies in the near by town." He said and Kagome nodded and took it. She lead them away and once out of sight she slowed. The child was damaged by the shards constant closeness. She had to heal the child and the mother at the same time. She was a little worn. Resting for the afternoon. Kagome began talking to the other girls while the males spoke of the situation.

"We have to start thinking of how far we want to go. Since Kagome is pupped. I will not be out in the wilderness when she goes into labor. She will want Sango and the others present." Said Sesshoumaru and the others nodded.

"There is no way that in the short time we have will we defeat Naraku. However we have no other leads either." Kouga stated and looked to the women. He realized that this was a situation best solved by involving the women. "Maybe we should get them involved after all it is Kagome we are talking about." He said and then Inu Taishou nodded and then called them over.

"We are in a dilemma my mate. We seemed to have come to a road block. As it is aware to you. The pup is a consideration as we want it born in the palace of the moon. So we wish not to leave the lands of our home. However you wish to still look for the shards till you can no longer without damaging the pup. What shall we do since there is no leads and the pup will not be born for another five to six months. No Miko and demon have ever mated so no one knows what will happen." He added before she could ask.

"I Guess then we won't be going far. Since we do have such a short time we better get more information and get the next shard or two and head back. Though I don't want to turn back so soon. We have no choice. I will not be able to travel for at least a year or two here soon." She said and ran a hand over her flat stomach. She could feel an energy growing inside of her. Kagome looked to them and nodded. "I think we should head for the next village and start looking for the next shard. If I am to big by then we can head back. I don't want to quit too early." She said and then Inu spoke.

"We are not asking for that. Just that you realize that the shards are getting harder to find and grab. You have at least one other life inside you taxing you already." He said and Kagome nodded though she was about to yell at him for the comment.

"I would never put my child in danger unless it was because I as if I or the pup were no longer wanted. For I know I can not take that again. However I don't see that right now. I will take precautions. I will not be putting any child of mine in unneeded danger." She said and then glared at the hanyou.

"No one said you would love. We are just noticing your heart likes to make you over exert yourself. We just want you to take it a little easier my little Miko." Said Sesshoumaru.

She nodded and watched them talk again amongst each other over politics of the pack. She knew they were right but she would not give up on the jewel either. Also on others that need her help. She was a pure soul for a reason. Kagome knew that was not what they were talking about. After all they knew her habits when they mated her and met her. So she let it slide. She did let her frustration be known. She glared at her mates. She then went and spoke to the girls some more.

-Miroku-

Miroku had been concerned when hearing of Kagome's Pregnancy first off now it worried him more. Since no one knew how long the timing would be she could pop any day now. That was not a good idea. Then an Idea hit him. "Does anyone know of a place that may have the information we seek on this pregnancy. After all it can't have never happened. Since half-demons are around and not uncommon. Would it not be possible that there was one that happened they just hid from the world?" He asked and everyone was shocked no one had thought of it.

"Wise idea monk. I believe a visit to Bakuseno is in order. He may know of where to go. Though they may not be in this breed the others may have a time frame of sorts." Said Inu Taishou and headed for the demon tree. He knew the tree or Totosai would be able to answer his questions. As they headed off. Miroku was deep in thought he needed to figure out his future. After all he was not getting any younger. He was alone now and it seemed everyone was pairing off except him. Sango and Kagura though having taken a step back were doing well . As were the two brash males. He could see the pairs play bed toys to each other to get children. But loving more over the true mates. Kagome was beginning her family with the loving demon males of Sesshoumaru. As well as the Former lord Inu Taishou.

He went down the list and realized his heart lied currently no where. Though he was not hurt by this fact yet. Since time was kind of on their side he would want to have a child before he would die. He was hoping though he would find his wife soon. Since his initial choice was no longer valid. Sango was not that kind of woman apparently. He watched as the group took care of the needs everyone. He was feeling a little protective as of late to the children more specifically of Rin. The little girl Sesshoumaru had traveled with for a long time. The children traveled with them and he was watching them. The women did watch the children. However he didn't mind he stayed closer to the girl known as Rin and she seemed to not mind.

Rin was making flower necklaces as they walked and handed one to each woman and they all smiled. He smirked inwardly. It was while watching her he noticed something was happening around her. There was very small aura. She had powers of her own. This child was Kami touched. She was a daughter of theirs and meant for this group. He walked up to Sesshoumaru and spoke quietly.

"My lord I believe we have a little miko in the making in our party. Though not strong your ward/daughter Rin has a holy aura." He said and let Sesshoumaru see it. The lord turned and focused then saw it. He nodded in approval. He also had noticed the monks interest in his young ward. Right now it could be construed as a brothers love. Though later it may be different he knew his young ward would have a line of suitors when she was of age.

"Monk you may train her when we stop for the night. So she will be able to protect herself should we be attacked." He said and then inserted a small bit. "Don't go to far though her body is still to weak to handle much." Miroku nodded and walked to the young girl.

"Rin I believe you are in need of training." Before he could explain why the girl piped up with an odd comment.

"She said you would approach me for training." She said and everyone looked to her at that.

"Who said that?" Miroku asked. He was curious.

"My birth Mother. She said the monk will train you so you can be like our ancestors." she said and looked to the monk. "I would love to be strong like them. My Family was picked on because we were the children the gods wanted. We never hated demons. We only attacked those that attacked us." She said and shocked the lord.

"I am happy to hear this Rin. What else did your mother say?" Asked Sesshoumaru.

"She said she was happy to have you as my Adopted father." She said and then smiled a toothy grin.

Sesshoumaru turned and nodded. As they all continued to walk to there next destination.

-elsewhere-

Moans and grunts were heard before two cry's in pure ecstasy as two body's were covered in sweat and moved to relax. Naraku withdrew from his mate. Kikyo smirked. She had a spell that hid her pregnant form and made to where she could have her men and not injure the child she carried. She knew the male that was just in her loved to make her covered in bruises and she loved the almost abusive sex they would have. She needed to visit the Dog Hanyou and get him in her and make him their puppet. She had no idea by the time she would get there. She would not get the chance. Since Naraku knew like her she was no longer able to leave the castle. She was too far along in her pregnancy. It was a risk that Naraku didn't want to take.

"My mate you are not leaving to your fake lover any longer till this child is born. Then you can go get him in our clutches. Make him get you pupped and bring him here." Said the spider and Kikyo nodded. She was loving this idea. She would not be going to hell. That bastard Inu Yasha was. She nodded and leaned over and kissed Naraku. The Half-demon still was rock hard and felt the spell go back into place. He shoved a tentacle in her Rear and then all that was heard for the next few hours was her screams in pain and pleasure. While pregnant he would not be too rough. Nothing to harm the child. Just enough to where he got off. However the entire time he pictured the other priestess. Kagome carrying his child and riding him. He also pictured that woman using her powers on him and he got more aroused.

After a few hours the miko Kikyo slept in euphoric bliss. Her body battered and bruised and her core leaking their combined fluids. He walked away and went to a near by spring and washed off. He loved riding Kikyo however he wanted the Miko with the Dogs. Her core would be wonderful to corrupt. He smirked and after washing off he looked for his new tool. A body that was a new incarnation. A female that was used when he wanted spy without being caught. It had none of his signature and would tell him more on what was happening. Waking the tool.

"You will get me more info on the group hunting me and the next time I bed my mate you may join and surprise my mate. I think she will enjoy you." He said and the girl was gone. He had not named it since it was not needed it was a tool. He had it please him when the Miko was not there. Also it was a great spy. However it never found out any good info since it could no longer find the group. He hardly wore clothing any more since he took his mate. Groaning he would wait for her to wake and they would watch the mirror together. Kanna came in and held the mirror and He watched the happenings. His Samiyosho hive hanging from the Rafters.

-the girls-

Sango and Kagura were talking and Kagura brought up a problem they would have eventually. "Sango I know you wanted children eventually. Since we will be most likely by then be mates. What do you plan on doing then?" She asked and Sango sighed. She didn't know what they had no idea of was Kouga had heard that and him and Inu Yasha were facing the same problem. Kouga walked to them. He smiled and looked to them.

"I believe we can solve each others similar problem. Me and Inu Yasha are facing the same problem. I would love children and so would Inu Yasha. How about we become each others solution. Once this battle is over we can have the problem is solved." He said and the girls looked to each other. Inu was talking to his father and didn't hear.

"If your chosen is okay with it then maybe we will talk of this." Said Sango. Kagura nodded. They had a lot to discuss and looked away and thought for a moment. It would be a while before there was a problem. Just as that happened they felt Kagome's powers flare. She looked around and found a doll at the edge of her vision but it ran by and didn't notice them. Everyone was concerned. Kagura growled low and quiet She looked to the others.

"That doll is his new tool. He never named that incarnation. It is just a tool. He uses it for relief and spying. I don't know how long you can keep up misguiding it. I just know that we need to end him and it. That doll doesn't scent or feel like he does like most of us. It scents and feels like another normal being. He did this on purpose to make it harder to notice when she is spying. However it doesn't seem to be fooling you Kagome. She smirked.

"That would be because it carries his signature a bit since he plays with it. I notice it and block it." She said and looked back to her mates. "If he beds it would not his scent be all over it?" She asked and they nodded and looked to her.

"He was foolish to send it for this when he never cleans it. I can smell the scent of stale sex. He never cleans it after he beds it." Said Inu Taishou He smirked. All though he knew that confidence was a bad thing once it came in abundance.

"Well so long as he doesn't wisen up I can block it for a while. Since I can sense him and the signature of a normal human. I will be blocking him." It was a moment later she sensed something else. She groaned. "Darn it we need to chase that doll. It has a shard." She said and ran after it. It was hidden under a spell to disguise the corruption. She was getting frustrated with this damn spider.

**Hope you all like this chapter. Read and review please. Let me know what you would like to see. I love to see Ideas, It helps mine come to me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer: Unless my name has changed recently I do not own and never will own Inu Yasha. I only own any OC's in this story.**

The tool of a doll had not made it far. Kagome and them had been catching up when there seemed to be movement in the form of something in her bag. She noticed that it was brief stopping and taking her bag off. She looked in and found the egg from the Snakes den. She smiled. Though wishing she had left it to one of the serpent demons in the castle. She pulled it out and set it on the ground. She watched as the little egg shook again. Looking to her companions.

"There is going to be a new life in the group soon. A young child." She said and looked to her mates as well as the two children. Shippo was standing on Inu Taishou's shoulder. Rin was between Miroku and Sesshoumaru. Everyone was watching the egg hatch. As the shell broke they could see a small nose peak out. Kagome held onto both the males hands of her mates. Next bit broke and then a small snake slithered out and looked right to Kagome. She smiled and had a single tear. Digging in her bag for some meat for it. She looked to the males.

"I believe a name is in order for this little serpent." Said Inu Taishou and Sesshoumaru nodded. Though a gender check was needed. He looked to it and grabbed it. Finding the gender quickly.

"The child is male. A powerful name is needed." He said and thought for a moment. "Hebimaru is what we shall call him." Said the current lord and looked to his mate. She smiled and nodded.

"He will never be able to take the throne however he will be powerful none the less." The general said and looked to the others. They nodded and he looked to his mate whom was feeding the infant. After which she held a hand over her stomach and closed her eyes. She was excited to be a mother soon. One of her own blood grew within her.

Shippo hopped to his mother and looked to the snake. Curious and concerned since this was his natural enemy yet one his mother was raising. So it would not be a threat. Plus the two lords would ensure no harm to him or Rin. He was glade to have a brother so soon. Even if a human form was a ways off. He smiled and put a hand down. He let the snake sniff.

"Brother." He said and the snake seemed to understand quite well what he meant. Calling Rin over Kagome knelt down and Rin held her hand out. "Sister." Said the fox and the Snake respond positively again. Both lords let the snake know they where his fathers. Demons and their children knew at an early age it was not uncommon for a woman to have more then one mate. However it was more common the other way around.

As the young snake went to sleep She walked to the spot where the tool was and noticed she was gone. However the males found her scent and followed it to a near by stream. Her scent was stronger and thicker. This was not good. As there was two choices either it was a trap and they were walking in to it. Or she was having some time with her creator. Shippo came up with something this time.

"Why don't we set up one of our own up the road. She will not be able to resist if she is looking for us." He said and the adults were surprised but not hugely. The Fox was smart and more mature for his age. He told them his idea. It was simple but would be effective. Let her find them. No blocks but be prepared. Leak week information that is plausible but not true and then when she has her guard down attack.

Taishou was the first to speak he nodded and agreed with the boys idea. It would be safer on the children and Kohaku was smirking at the idea. Devious and quite ingenious like that of the young kit's race. Shippo was good at setting coy little traps apparently. Having seen the boy attack he knew once trained the fox child would be a force all his own. This was getting the young demon boy quite excited in more then one way. Though being of age himself Shippo was a little ways off.

The group wondered up the road and Rin and Shippo were playing a game of tag through the group. Shippo enjoying the free time. Though soon they would be heading back. Knowing this trip would not be entirely unsuccessful. As the Tool came into view she was surprised to hear all that was going on and notice what was happening. Thinking she was going to be given a great reward she turned and was about to leave. She felt a searing pain in her as she looked and noticed the hand through her. Though Naraku had done this before it was never this much pain. Then she realized it was acid melting her.

"Now that is no way to treat a lady." She said and turned around. "Naraku is brutal in bed so death blows I can Handle." she said and removed the hand and healed the damage though she never noticed her body was missing something till Kagome smiled. She held up the shard and then connected the purified shard to the jewel.

"I guess you won't be needing this then." She said and went to Sesshoumaru. Hiding her mating to the other dog demon. "Inform Naraku he has forced a Hand he should not have for the dogs are now more powerful then before. He will be slain." She said as the group vanished. She smiled as the tool left. Though not fully healed.

Shippo was jumping around happy that he proved he was useful after all. He hugged the mother he had and his fathers. As well as his friends. Kohaku froze when he felt himself get aroused by the fox. He hid his sent and looked away in embarrassment. He knew the kit was not old enough for that. Having had to preform those actions he was well aware of what he felt.

**Rin and Miroku**

Rin Danced happily as the plan worked and they were safe for now. Though she knew her life was a bit easier for now. She had been training on accessing her powers and meditating for a while and now she was beginning to harness her energy. She was getting the ability to shape and move her energy. Her powers growing as the training went on. She was glade it was the monk though. Her new mommy was strong and powerful but busy. The monk was nice and easy to follow.

She was also informed by her mother in one of her meditation sessions that soon she would be of courting age. In around two years she would be able to be courted and take suitors. Being of noble title now she would be getting a lot. She was not sure she wanted to be married just yet. Her mother told her that unlike most priestesses they would never lose their powers due to having a intimate relation. She was glade for the knowledge though she was not sure whom she would have those relations with. She was certain that whom ever she chose would be scared off by the lords that are her fathers. Since it was likely they would be wanting her to have the best life ever.

Deciding then to settle down. She walked be side the others and then picked flowers slowly. She knew the monk or her parents were never far from her. She was being watched for her own good since she tended to draw trouble. She was hoping with her training she would get rid of that problem. She could also help to protect her family and friends. She was head over heels happiness for right now.

She watched as the group found their grove as they decided to rest. More then that her mother was needing a rest. Though she fought it. She was not far along but the child was part demon and that would effect the timing of the baby coming. Though a miko demon pairing was not normal. Though not unheard of. She had heard stories in the town she used to live in. Rin heard that the pregnancy lasted different each time. She hoped that her sibling would come soon.

Rin had noticed Miroku's more heightened interest and smiled. He was not bad looking and was thinking he was a good uncle. She was hoping some day soon he would find his one. Rin was saddened that he did not have anyone. She made a necklace and handed it to Miroku.

"Here you go Uncle Miroku." She said and smiled her toothy grin and then handed the flower necklace to Miroku. He took the necklace and gently put it on and smiled to the girl.

"Thank you Rin." He said and helped the girl with more of her training. It was a good time. Kagome was making lunch as well as smiling at her Daughter. Rin was working on making a small barrier right now. It was working sort of. More like a Swiss cheese barrier however it was only her first try. The wholes were expected.

He began working on her with the barrier. She was a fast learner and worker her barrier was getting fuller by the second. He was happy to see this. It was while she was concentrating he saw the threat near by. It was an Oni demon and a rather large one staring right at her. He threw a sutra and it landed on the demons nose. He then took a defensive position in front of the young Miko. He watched as the demon was frozen long enough to let him move. He got in front of the girl and held his staff up. The fist came down and would have connected had a barrier not formed.

The color of white Cherry blossoms came around him and the girl and he looked down. Rin was hugging his leg and almost crying. The beast screeched in pain and reeled back. His skin singed and smelling of burning flesh. The monk held his staff up however the other males came and helped. Miroku turned and held the girl.

After the battle was over Sesshoumaru came over and thanked the monk. The demon had been strong and smart enough to hide it's aura. However not it's form. If not for the monk Rin would have been dead.

"Thanks to Rin I live as well. Though the color is unique but fitting. She loves flowers." He said and smiled. She had made a perfect Barrier not strong but would have at least lessened the blow. He would not have died just been hurt.

He hugged Rin and thanked her. She smiled and skipped off. He watched and confessed that no matter what he would protect that girl. He felt the bond just not realizing what that bond was for.

**Sesshoumaru**

He watched the monk and knew the monk was feeling the pull of destiny. He was not thrilled but understood. Having felt the pull before. He was glade it was someone he knew and not some stupid village boy. He wanted to see all his children be happy not just his blood children his loving mate carried. He looked to his son as well. The son his mate gave him and his father. The Kit that need a better male figure then the Monk and Inu Yasha. He knew what his mother spoke of. He had at one point been wanting to be rid of the boy. Now he wanted the child to truly be his like Rin. Sesshoumaru owed his mate a lot and he could never repay her enough for it. She gave him a pack he would forever be proud of. Minus the damn toad.

Once rested and fed they would head for the old Tree Demon and get some answers. He needed to know when the pup or pups would come. He would keep his whole family and pack Safe at all costs. He watched as Kagome and the females minus Rin spoke animatedly over something. She was laughing and smiling. Looked like they were talking about the pups and the idea of pups. His father spoke to Inu Yasha and Kouga. He was going to help Kouga keep his title so they could be Allies. It would be a big help.

They would Leave when all was ready. He had decided to be the silent guard. He had a feeling it was more then one pup his mate carried. Though one may be his fathers. Though he doubted it. He had a feeling his Father would be pupping her later. He was glade that for now the land was safe. He had his heir on the way and a mate he would leave for no other.

It was after about three minutes Kohaku came over and sat near the lord. He knew he would need to talk to one of them. Sesshoumaru acknowledged the boy so he would speak.

"My lord I have become aware of something as of recently. I believe I have an attraction to your eldest adopted son." He said and looked down. He waited and noticed the lord stiffen. He sighed and continued. "I will make no moves as the Kit is not old enough as of yet. I wanted you to know I will inform my sister and your mate. As well as the kits other father. I wanted you to know." He said and waited for Sesshoumaru to speak.

Sesshoumaru was shocked and caught off guard. Though glade the boy would not be courting the Kit just yet. He was still concerned. The boy was more adult then needed. "How are you so sure of this." He asked and then the boy motioned for the lord to follow him and explained a few things to him. The lord was shocked. He was angered at the spider to do such a thing. However it explained a lot. He then nodded his approval to the boy. Walking back to his spot Sesshoumaru let the information sink in and he did not like what it was telling him.

He watched the group eat and chat. The events playing out made him at ease. After Kagome was done talking to the women she walked to him and leaned on him. As she let sleep claim her. The girls went and spoke to Kouga and Inu Yasha. Talking more as His father came over and sat near him. Both in a Position of protection.

Rin was training with the monk. She was progressing well and was getting better at Barriers. Her Healing was coming along as well. She was going to be a force later. She could heal both Humans and demons. Her family was a group of healers. Though they fought when needed. The Monk was never going to hurt her.

Kohaku and Shippo were talking and Training. It was then that the Kohaku's demon came out. He was a rare breed of demon. It was an Ice Kitsune and Two tailed Ice neko. Similar to Kilala but Ice instead. His aura was strong and his abilities better. Though his aura and beast sort of marked the Kit. Not a true marking only enough to say he was planning it at some point. Shippo returned it though unknowingly. He was surprised as was his father.

After an hour they all started the trek again In the direction of the Tree Demon Bokuseno. He would have the given information for them if it was to be had. He was a wise demon. As the grove came into view Sesshoumaru let his Aura loose for the demon. The tree awoke and looked in shock.

"How can this be? Lord Inu Taishou your alive." Said the tree and the lord smiled. The general knew his comrades and Advisers would be shocked.

"The Kami's will to end the vile beast known as Naraku though that is not why we have come." Said the General. The Tree then noticed Kagome between the two lords. Also the aura of said girl.

"The Human is pregnant With your pup Sesshoumaru? When did you decided to mate a...You both have an interesting twist. I know of what you seek. Though not many have happened and never a Inu Youkai mating to a miko. I have heard of such. Though never to more then one. The period of pregnancy varies from species to Species. Though I can say this. She has a chance of them being Full-demon. They would be immune to her powers and most holy powers." He said and looked to the tree Line as a young Demoness of the feline kind came out.

"I am Naumi I am a Miko demoness. My Father was monk and my mother a Demoness of the Tiger clan. She was the unwanted daughter of a minor lord in the Northern Lands. My Father saved her from being raped. They traveled together for many months and then fell for each other. After birthing and Raising me for a few years my grandfather came and took my mother. Only to Kill her after letting some low class Demons rape her in front of my father. He then Killed her. Father brought me here to protect me. No one disturbs this forest. Bokuseno will not allow such Violence." She said she was no older then Rin in appearance.

Inu Taishou stepped forward and then knelled to the girl Holding his arms out. She ran to him and hugged him. Kagome came over and held them both. She looked to Kagura after pulling away and the Wind Demoness was crying. "I believe you can find a home with us. As we are a growing pack. No harm will be fall any of our pack." she said and looked to the Tree Demon.

"I believe that You should return to the Citadel and rest for in about four months you may be giving birth." Said the wisen Demon. "Your pups you carry and your family will need you at your strongest." He said and sank back into the tree. They agreed and headed for the citadel. Their they could make plans and also prepare for the birth of Kagome's pups.

**-Elsewhere-**

Naraku had been watching the interaction his new tool had and was furious. He did not see Everyone and though he knew the view was Tampered with he knew not how. He killed a few servants and growled the Tool returned and he vented on her. He was aware it was not a total loss he knew the brothers had teamed up but not that the father was back. He beat the tool for a bit. Punching kicking and all around mauling the girl before she passed out.

He grinned and then told a few guards once she woke to have their way with her. Make it painful and rough. The girl he created would never get pregnant for she had no womb. Sex with it was for nothing more then shear relief. He could take her when ever and she would never get pregnant. He decided he wanted to Watch as the girl was tortured and then enter his mate again. Only this time when she was not wet and expecting it. He risked his child but he cared not.

He decided then that he needed to get Kikyo out asap. Calling for his mate. "Go retrieve Inu Yasha and make sure you don't return with out him." He said and looked to the woman he mated.

**-Group-**

They had headed out immediately towards the castle when Kikyo's soul stealers came in to view. She landed and looked to the group. "Inu Yasha I see your group is growing. Mind If I join?" She asked and then noticed a deep growl.

"He is not the Alpha Woman." Said Sesshoumaru. He walked forward and peered at her with emotionless eyes. "I am not fooled by your spells. Mate of the enemy. I should kill you here. However I need you. Your mates games grow tiresome. However we can use this one." For once since returning Kikyo was scared for the smile on the Demon lords face made her fear for all she was worth.

**Sorry I have been having a scattered story mind and lack of inspiration. I am still writing though. Anyway review please. Also what do you think Sesshoumaru has planned for Kikyo? Just curious.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing more then the a copy of the video Game and copies of the movies. I only own what Original Characters appear after that nothing.**

**Author's Note: Sorry this is taking so long I have had a lot of issues come up lately. One being a case of losing my idea behind this story. Another being that my Grandmother got sick and died. She was dear to me and I needed down time. I hope to be better about. Though any ideas you my fans have feel free to share them. I have been and always will be open to suggestions. On to the Story.**

Kikyo was looking on in fear. The current lords smile put her in a moment of uncertainty. After all no one survived when he looked like that. He was planning something and it was not going to end well for her. She was either going to die or be killed by her mate. She then collapsed and began to cry. She wanted to live and give birth to this child. She looked to the others. Smiling as she saw Kagome approach.

"Jealous that I am the better. I have a powerful and loving mate. A little child on the way. An army that will willingly protect me. I bet you still pine for what you cannot have." She said and smirked. That was when the two lords growled. Kagome shook her head.

"I pity you Kikyo. You think I envy you. You are wrong and more wrong then you know. I am a soon to be mother too. I have the heir of the west right now growing inside me and two loving mates. Inu Taishou and Sesshoumaru have mated me. If you don't believe me ask them yourself. However they will never let you harm me or anyone else." She said and Kikyo looked at her like she was lying.

"Yeah right like you have two such powerful beings as your mates. You have nothing to offer them." The spiteful priestess. She was shocked when Inu Yasha spoke up and looked angered.

"She speaks the truth. She has mated them both, with your powers you should be able to tell that." He said and she gasped. "I love you no more. I will not follow you anywhere. You need to let go of that. Even though you are mated. I have moved on as well." He said and moved to Kouga. Holding him. Kouga kissed him on the cheek. He nuzzled his neck.

While Kikyo was watching the two males. She felt the need to vomit. She was shocked to see that Inu Yasha was with another male. Being as he was so adamant to be with her. Now he was with a male demon. What was this world coming to? Naraku was right the world was in need of a desperate change and that change was going to be huge. When a woman could not land any male. Or the male that was best suited for her. She liked Naraku and what he did to her in the bed. However Inu Yasha was the one that pleased her soul.

"So males are what pleases you now? You think they can give you a child? I would give you a child and pleasure beyond what you get from that damn wolf." She said and then looked away. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and nuzzled Kouga then spoke to the agitated woman.

"You think I was pleased by this at first. No I actually would have been against it had I not been told it was going to happen. I didn't think it would at first. That was till I was told that my family would be okay with it. I was scared because that would mean no one would be accepting of me any more. Now I know that it was not true and right of me to think that. I am fine now." He said. Kikyo snorted in an unladylike fashion.

"So you do prefer males over females. You are a pathetic excuse of a male. You will never breed. No female would ever give her self to you. At least no respectable female." She said and then glared at the Hanyou only to receive a deadly growl from the male he was holding. His eyes flashed a dangerous red. He snarled and flared his Youki. Alerting the Priestess of her error.

"You will not talk down to him you traitorous bitch. He has loved you and never once betrayed you. You on the other hand your current mate would rather be inside another female. The one you hate so much. So much for you having a loving mate. At least I need not worry over him betraying me for another. Nor does Kagome need to worry over her two mates being with another. They both care for her deeply. Even if they do not admit it right now." He said and held the woman by her delicate throat. His hand squeezing it tightly till she fainted. At that he growled and dropped her. "No more from that vengeful wench. I was getting tired of her spewing hate anyway." Said the wolf and the others nodded. Walking back and growled. This was getting tiresome. "I thought we needed to move on." He asked and received a sigh.

"We should Rest. After all no need to strain ourselves. Or the new Lady of the West." Said Miroku. He smiled and watched Rin go back to running around. He was also watching for signs of an attack from Kikyo toward the young child.

**Kagura**

She was shocked that the spider let this woman out of his sight. As far along as she was. This was a huge risk. After all they could simply kill the miko and end his line. He normally was not this careless. This time he messed up badly. Though maybe he was planning on this. After all it would be just like him to expect her to get captured. However he was not going to know that the Miko he wants is taken by two males.

"I believe we need to be weary of the Miko. She is the mate to Naraku. He gave her as you can tell his child. He was before hand very protective of her. This could be a trap. After all though he is a spider he would not want harm done to his young. This is his heir we are talking about." She said and every one looked to her. "He was to the point of not letting her do her weekly visits to Inu Yasha. She should be at the palace. He has become desperate. We need to be on alert now." She said and looked down. Thinking to herself and getting sad. Thinking of her past. The others agreed.

Sango watched her soon to be lover and mate get depressed and thought of the conversations. She came to a question as intimate with males as the female demon was did she ever end up pregnant? If she did what happened to it? She was getting curious and this was getting the better of her. She doubted she wanted to know the answer.

"Have you ever ended up pregnant Kagura?" She asked. Kagura froze and then looked to the woman. She looked down and nearly broke down.

"I had conceived once I never got the chance to give birth. For Naraku made sure it never lived. It was never determined whom got me pregnant. All I know is that I was. I can still get pregnant though." She said and cried. That night was a nightmare for her. She remembered it well. She then sighed and sat down. Decided it was time to tell Sango the story. "You may want the others to leave. Or at least the children to be out of ear shot. For some of them may not want to know." She said and looked at them as Kagome and Sesshoumaru left. Inu Taishou Stayed and sat down. He needed to know about this. He could share with his son and mate later.

Kagura had tears in her eyes as she waited for them to get out of ear shot. She watched those that stayed take various seats and she tried not to flat out bawl. She was not glad to be reliving this. She took a deep breath. She was so worried.

"Well I will say this. Naraku was very cruel and twisted. I almost think he could have made me not able to carry children. He tortured me when he killed and removed this child. I was brutally raped as well." She said and heard three animal like growls. The males though had a competitor. Sango gave a growl that would do any of them proud. Sango Held her and then placed a hand on the woman's shoulder.

**Flashback -Lemon and Rape Alert-**

_Kagura was working on something when she felt something wrap around her thigh. Looking down she saw a tentacle and froze. She was scared. She knew he would do something to her for being pregnant. She then went to run away. However the grip tightened and it then Yanked her to the floor. As that happened another ripped all her clothing off as yet another rammed into her. She screamed as it entered. Tears and blood fell from her. She was trying to get away. The more she fought the harder he thrusted into her._

_The one in her womanhood started to pump and pulse. It then shot Naraku's Miasma into her womb. After that it was replaced with his thick cock. He smirked and slammed into her. She felt him continue to scratch and cut her as he raped her. She tried fighting but it only made him go harder and faster. She then was entered by two of his tentacles. Neither were big._

_He rode her for hours. After about one she lost all will to fight. He pulled out and came on the ground. Then carried her to the court yard and just threw her on the ground and then Told some of the guards to have their way if they wanted. Several came and had more fun with her. She was raped and tortured more. It would be hours before she was able to be moved and months before she could do anything. In that time she would relive every scratch and dry thrust in her dreams. Her body was covered in acid burns and claw marks as well as several bite marks._

_Her womb was very damaged as well. Though It healed and she was still fertile. She was able to carry however the healer she found said it would be a while before that was a good idea. She nodded an agreement beings as it would be a while before she would be willing. The healer removed any and all traces of miasma and anything damaging. Then healed her womb. She left and then avoided the palace under the pretense of trying to find the Tachi hunting him._

**Flashback ends -okay to read-**

Inu Taishou was going to go to her and hold her. He knew she needed the comfort. However it was Inu Yasha and Kouga that made her feel even better. They came forward and growled in a calming and soothing manner. Inu Taishou stepped back and let them handle it. Between the two males and the slayer she was fine. He smiled and then spoke.

"May he suffer a thousand fold for all the damage and torture he has caused." Said the wolf prince. Kagura smirked and cried. Sango held her in a tight but loving hold. She was wanting to make the male suffer a million fold for all he has done and then some. They all sat in silence when they noticed Kagome and the children returning. The general Decided it best to give the female and her close companions some time. He walked to his mate and the children and lead them away. He wished to make this bastard doing this pay.

As He informed the ones curious that were adults what happened. He also said that he was going to make this spider feel the pain he has caused others before he dies. Or at least start it. He knew the gods had plans for the vile creature.

Kagura smiled to those near her and leaned on Sango. She was wanting the strength the slayer held. It was then she realized Sango was right after all she had been through Sango would be the dominate in this Relationship. She was to docile in a way. Though she had her moments. She was the wind after all. However Sango was a strong and powerful mountain. She would not bend to her.

"I will protect you Kagura and never let you be harmed again." Said the Slayer and that was Kagura really let it out. However the soft voice of the new member of their family made her come back. Naumi would be their first child. Not the last but The males even approved and acted like fathers.

**Miroku**

The monk had heard the story ,and though he was not tied to the wind witch as Sango was nor the other two, he was not happy. He though a monk with practices realized the gravity of this situation. He was certain even Buddha himself wished for this foul beast destroyed. This being called Naraku had messed and destroyed too many lives not for the Kami to want his head. How was a he a humble monk to refuse them their wishes. After all he served them. He watched as Sango and the two males comforted her. He Also noticed even the former lord was wanting to end this being.

It was then he noticed that Kagome was informed and he would do his thing there. He stood and walked to his sister and gave her a hug. Though a couple low warning growls were issued. He stepped back after a moment. He spoke soft and in a tone that informed all he was serious.

"I will do all that I can to end this vile being. In the name of my family and Ancestors. I vow to either end Naraku or Die trying. He has wronged to many to remain alive. If it means I need to forsake my monkshood." He said and that made several gasps occur. He would not say this if he didn't mean it. He felt he needed to address this. It would be the eldest demon in the area to speak.

"Your words and vows are appreciated monk. The Kami praise and take heed of your words. For the sake of my and my eldest sons mate I hope the latter is not needed. You hold great honor young monk and I see your true potential. You could be of great value in the future. Believe me when I say they are well aware of our beliefs and concur." He said and held his mate. After which passing her to Sesshoumaru. She sighed and then looked to Miroku.

"My older brother please don't die on me. I will forever need you here. Since I will no longer see my family in my time for five Hundred years. I want the family here to be whole till it can no longer be so." She said and then sighed. Walking Kagura and hugged her. They would rest for a few moments more and continue the journey by air. This way it was shorter.

**Kouga**

The wolf prince noticed that most the day, minus the conversation earlier, was uneventful. He also noticed that Naumi and the women were more open to them. He had come to conclusion that if things went right they would be a very awkward family. While mate wise it would be Sango and Kagura and him and Inu Yasha. Breeding partners could go anyway. Though he was more leaning on him bedding the slayer. It would be a while first the mating had to happen. That way there was no questions.

He was thinking for almost the whole trip. Sango and Kagura rode the Feather and he and Inu Yasha were on Kilala. He was busy thinking when a nuzzle pulled him from his thoughts. He was going down the danger rode of the earlier conversation. Inu Yasha pulled him from it. He licked him to alert him he was fine.

"Just thinking. I was starting down the dark rode so thanks. Kagome's pregnancy reminded me we need to mate and that we may want to talk to the woman again. To see if they are for our proposal." He said and Inu Smirked.

"No rush once we get home we can deal with the first part." He said and felt weird for calling the palace home. "Plus the bastard will want to talk to you anyway. He has rights since me being younger. Also mating a male." He said and that made Kouga freeze. It was then he remembered that it was kind of true. Though the approval had happened the questioning had not.

This made him well aware of where they were. Since flying was faster they were about a day or so away now. Then he would finally be mated. Though the problem of the other priestess was still there. This was when she decided to awaken and try and run. She was stopped and by Sesshoumaru. He appeared in front of her. This would not end well for the woman. Nor her unborn child.

**Kikyo**

She was not going to betray her mate and lover. She wanted him in her and now. As well as his attack on this group. She wanted to end them all. Her incarnation ended up with not one but two loving mates and she had one. This was not right or fair. This girl would be dead if she had her way. Which she did. If she couldn't leave then she would kill her incarnation. She was not going to go with out her.

"I will not be your pawn. You will not kill me before I kill her." She said. Calling forth a ball of dark energy. She shot it at Kagome. Kagome knew the barriers she could Erect were never going to be enough nor fast enough. Everyone was in awe as a barrier appeared. A different one though. A barrier of wind. Kagura turned the ball away and smirked.

"You will not kill her nor will you be killed till The lords deem it needed. Though that may be sooner then you think. Since you just attacked not only the alpha Female here. But the child to the Kami and mate to the Lords." Said the Wind demoness. She then continued to fight the woman till Kikyo was against the ground. It was one blast after another till she grew tired and called out Dance of Blades. Followed by Dance of the dragon. Rotating between them. She smirked just when Kikyo thought she had no more. She called out a new one. One she saved for when she needed it and had her heart.

"Dance of the Wind" She called out. As a whirlwind of dusty Devil's appeared and surrounded Kikyo. It removed all air from the area and knocked the victim unconscious. She Walked over and raised her fan when a hand stopped her. It was the Dog General. She nodded and stepped back.

"I believe she has gotten the picture" He said and watched as his eldest son smirked. He realized that this was his plan to torture the miko and when she was at her weakest begging for death he would return her head to Naraku. Then the dead body of the child with in her. When the spider lost all sanity he would destroy the vile monster.

That night everyone slept in relative peace. Kagome in the space between her mates. She was wrapped in two Moko Moko's. She would be warm and happy. Kikyo would not wake till they had her in a guarded cell at the Palace.

**Kagome**

Morning came and the group went to the morning routine and then took to the air. She noticed that Kikyo was still out and would be for a while. They would reach the castle by dinner time if they had little to no interruption and kept pace. She was going to be glade for this since she would be out for a while once the baby was born. It would be years before she could leave again. Last night she was visited again by her Sensei's informing her she would be training again in a different light soon. Plus she knew Inu Taishou would pup her soon after Sesshoumaru's were born.

She was thinking again when the male holding her nipped her neck and nuzzled it. The Male was Inu Taishou. He wanted her attention. He was planning on talking to her.

"I believe since Sesshoumaru is making sure the vile Miko stays unconscious we can talk. I wanted to inform you about my son. Though young Rin has made a dent and so have you. His heart is still iced over and will be for a while. I need you to know somethings." He said and she nodded for him to continue. "I believe his beast has made it known to him that he does love you. He is aware he cares for you. He doesn't believe in love though. You will need to show him it. He will never Bed another know this. However he will be harsh and cruel at times." He said and Kagome looked depressed. She had thought he had been truthful and he was not totally.

"I..." She was silenced. She looked up. Seeing her other mate smile.

"We can make him see the error of his ways. However first thing is a private conversation with him reminding him of his honor in this situation. He holds that high. Know he can never truly let you come to harm. Since he has mated you." said the demon lord. She nodded and was wanting to cry. Placing her hand over her unborn pup.

"He will then learn the consequences of his misjudgment. I will not be toyed with again." She said and then noticed the lords curiosity. She smirked. If these dog demon's were so like their Canine brothers. Then she knew just how to make Sesshoumaru pay. "You can talk to your son I will not. He will be ignored for the next week. I will be eating with my friends elsewhere and I will not be sharing a bed with him." She said and the Male smiled. Sesshoumaru was in deep water. A mini exile will teach him. Nothing will if not that. Dogs are pack creatures and he was used to pack now. This will be shear torture and a good lesson.

Kagome was happy with her decision and the minute they touched down in the court yard it began she found a servant and informed them to move her things to a room near her friends and that they were to inform only Inu Taishou where she was. If Sesshoumaru asked he was to be informed only that he needed to figure out what made her mad. If he couldn't she would simply leave and never allow him to see her or his pup. Also that this came straight from her. He would never know what hit him. She was not a brood mare and she was no servant of his. He would learn.

**Sesshoumaru**

Having dropped off his new toy in the deepest and darkest reaches of the dungeons. She would see only things that would make her go insane. Also break her each cell down there was designed this way. He wanted her to suffer. He was thinking this was the best way. Once her spirit shattered and she was to weak to continue she would be killed and sent to the spider.

As he went to the meal he noticed that most the pack was there however Kagome was not and her scent was not there. He let it slide considering she was probably tired. Though once he got work done he noticed she was not in their bed either. Also her scent had not been there at all. He growled his father was walking the halls and he asked him.

"Where is our mate Father she is not in our bed?" He asked and Inu Taishou smirked.

"You my son need to remember your honor I and your mate have come to a conclusion. Which doesn't bode well for you. She is safe and on the grounds. You either figure out what has made her mad and fix it. Or She says you will never see her or your children again." The elder said and watched his son get made and begin to search the palace. He found her but also a barrier that was not permitting him entrance. He roared in anger and stormed off.

He would talk to her tomorrow. Or so he thought.

**That's it. Tell me what you think. Sorry for the wait please don't hate me. Reviews please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any canon characters or any rights to the Inu Yasha Series. If I did you would be reading a very different story maybe.**

The next morning Sesshoumaru woke and could not find his mate anywhere. He noticed he could not even smell her. He checked with many servants and they all confirmed she was here. However they also confirmed he was being ignored. All of them repeated the same comment. He was in trouble and until he figured out for what he would not be helped. Nor would he see her. He was getting annoyed.

He went about his daily routine and was trying to figure out what everyone was talking about. He had done nothing wrong. Sesshoumaru never does. So she had to be at fault. His duties from paperwork to patrolling took him till lunch and while walking he was thinking. Being a demon he could have multiple subjects in his mind and still pay attention. He was wondering if she was punishing him for something. Since she was educated it is easy to tell what a dog responds to. Dog demons work much the same way. So she was leaving him out on things.

He was in his study when he heard her laughing in the garden however she was not in his sights. He growled and lept down only to find her not there. He looked around and could not find her. He was getting even more frustrated. Jumping back to his Study he went back to work. It was in one letter he was reading that made have to stop for a second. It was from one of his guards. That had been near by when Kagome, His Father, and Brother were talking. He had to reread it to make sure. He knew this was what it had to be.

_To my honorable and marvelous Lord Sesshoumaru_

_I am writing to ask you a question I have encountered a problem that I know you have been facing. My mate has decided she wishes to know I want her for more then her strength so that our offspring will be strong. She wants me to prove to her I am in love with her. I wonder if you can show me how you got around this. As I can not find a way._

_She will not relent. She has even informed me she will be asking the ladies help. So I need yours._

_Please respond via letter. I do not wish for her to know._

That was as far as he got. He didn't even read the rest. He was seeing some dots connect. The problem was becoming clear.

Sesshoumaru figured knew now what the problem was. After his heir was born he would figure out something that would allow him to raise the pup how he saw fit. She would not go for this and he knew it. He now knew she would find a way to vanish and make sure he never saw them again. She was proving that now. So he had to think. He needed to talk to her. How though first to solve this. Plus it may work in his favor. Though he had to word it right.

Writing each line with a direct answer however not showing to much emotion. He wrote a scroll in response and had made it to were she was considered a weakness and more over the reason he was about to become stronger. Also it would come across as he never intended to lie. Since Lying was a dishonorable act and he was a male of his word. He was not Naraku.

He knew there was a great chance his father had done this or would read this. So he cared not so long as his mate came back. He was a male dog. He now was used to pack and to have one ignore him was bad. Worse since it was his mate. He sent out the letters and then sighed having his meal in his study. He grabbed a scroll and began to read it. He hoped something would happen to return her.

**Kagome**

Sitting in the room for the children she laughed earlier it was a close call. She had to hide then use a spell to make sure he could not find them. Her and Rin were out side. Shippo was in training. She was teaching Rin some of the flowers and some of the uses of some of the plants. She had laughed because Rin was to busy playing and had mixed up which was which. Kagome had hide in some plants and cast the spell. She then ran out of the garden.

Lunch was not big just enough for them. She was planning on sticking to her plan. She would not come back for a week. Even if he figured it out. Which he was intelligent. He would either today or tomorrow. It mattered not. He would be punished. His Exile would continue. She was not his servant and would not come crawling back at sorry. She saw where that leaded. No more.

She was helping Miroku and the others with training and setting up the room for the pup or pups. Kagome was planning and Inu Taishou was right with her. Helping her chose. Being the voice of a lord. He would not allow too much for the heir was with in her. She understood however she said it plain and clear she was not raising a emotionless shell. She refused. If this was the way they wanted the heir then they got the wrong woman.

As she turned to leave the room Inu Taishou stopped her and retrieved the letter a guard had. He read it twice. Smiling he handed it to her.

"He has figured it out. What is your plan?" He asked and watched her. She nodded her head. Agreeing he had figured it out. Kagome was not going to be a brood mare nor a push over anymore.

"I will talk to him however I still intend to be apart for the remainder of the week. He is still in trouble I will not be swayed. He was not being truthful. I do not appreciate that. I will not relive my life with Inu Yasha again." she said and growled. A talk was all this was garnering.

Dinner rolled around and Sesshoumaru had been informed. He was glade to hear she was going to talk to him at least. He was not thrilled to hear this was it. She would not return to his side.

As she entered the study she threw up a barrier between her and him. His father could pass but not him. He was annoyed. He spoke it as well.

"You do not trust me mate? Why not?" He asked knowing the answer asking anyway.

"I cannot trust a man whom has not told me a whole truth. I will not be toyed with as your brother has done for years I refuse. That easily manipulated girl is gone." stated in a ice cold tone. Kagome was serious and she was going to show it. "I am giving you the rest of the week. Either figure out where your heart lies. Or find someone else." She said and walked out. He roared and charged. Crashing against the barrier.

Inu Taishou spoke to him first. He knew what the boy was going threw however this was something he never had to face.

"You need to figure out what is more important. Is your pride worth losing the most important female in your life since your mother. Because if not you need to figure out how your going to apologize. Also redeem your honor with her. Since you have lost it. Even by thinking about betraying your word." Stated the dog General and followed. As Sesshoumaru Decided to go beat the living Shit out of Kikyo and kill her child.

**Inu Yasha**

Having been watching the goings on for the past day he realized two things. He was lucky to be alive right now. Since if Kagome had done this to him he would have found a way to die. Two He needed to figure somethings out himself. He did care for the wolf but how much. He was certain that he want to be near Kouga a lot also that he was damn attractive. But was it lust or something more.

He was sitting in a tree when said wolf came out and jumped into the tree as well. Landing near him and getting his attention.

"It is crazy in there right now. I feel sorry for you brother kind of. Kagome is crazy when she is mad." said the wolf and Inu Yasha nodded. He sat up and looked at the wolf.

"Though it is making me think. I mean would it really be right to mate if your not sure of your feelings in the relationship. Power is good and all. But Kagome was right I don't want the power only. I want to be accepted and loved. I have not had enough of that in my life." He said and looked to the demon. Kouga smiled that tempting smile. He leaned forward and kissed Inu Yasha.

"You don't need to worry there. I know that now more then I did with Kagome and Ayame. I don't even have to yell it all the time though I want to. I love you Inu Yasha. I accept you as a half demon to be my mate. Plus if all works out we can have children as well. Since the women seemed all for it." Finished the wolf and held Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha was shocked and looked at the wolf. The picture before him was stunning. The demon wolf in front of him seemed to be both contrasting the moon while being highlighted by it. The tree was a pink Sakura tree with Blossoms falling off. So the scene was picture perfect. He was still being held by the demon so all he saw was the face. This was more then the male could handle.

It was that moment he really felt the idea click. He was in love. Inu Yasha wanted to mate this male and didn't care who knew. He kissed the demon and dominated him. He was serious. He was going to be dominate. More over he was never going to be the touchy feely type so contact was not going to be big. He would however allow the occasional holding of hands.

"Kouga I know I love you I guess I just needed the thought to click. It just did. Let me mate you tonight." Kouga nodded and that night was when the two made sure that the whole castle knew the two were mated. The two females would be added later to the family it was just them for the night. The males needed each other.

Morning came and they found out that they were not the only ones recently mated. Kagura and Sango were as well. For the two women were also sporting mating marks.

**Miroku**

The silent Monk had been hearing the cries of pleasure all night. From the two woman then to Kouga and Inu Yasha. He was jealous a bit. Though he also felt bad for his sister/friend Kagome since one of her mates was not living up to his persona. Sesshoumaru had lied to her and now was paying the price. Though he understood the need for a strong heir this was not how you got Kagome on your side. Especially after Inu Yasha had done his damage. The Demon Lord had to be more intelligent then that. After all he was an educated demon. He was not one of the lowly scum that needed eradicating.

It was now day two and the lord seemed to be in a fouler mood. He now knew that when Kagome was serious she stuck to her guns. She was not going to be pushed around again. Miroku sighed. He wanted to help the lord but he knew not how. He was currently waiting on the young Rin to come and receive her training. Looking to the door way Rin was approaching. As he instructed her to begin with the tapping exercise and then they would move onto something else.

It was then that he noticed he had an audience. It was Sesshoumaru himself. The lord was trying to calm himself by removing him from the stress. He was sitting and watching. Well more like staring in that direction. He was not saying anything or really paying attention. He was simply there. He looked haggard and tired. As well as annoyed. Miroku sighed. He needed to talk to the lord.

"Rin Can you just practice what we have gone over so far for a bit. I will be right there." He said while motioning to the lord. She nodded and went to practice. As Miroku walked to the lord. Bowing politely. Seeing a raised eye brow. As well as a small nod he sat by the lord watching young Rin. He looked at the girl and waited for the lord to speak. He needed not wait long.

"You wish to talk Monk?" Almost harsh in the words was the tone. Miroku was nearly flinching. Knowing it was the demon's aggravation talking and not really at him.

"I want you to know that though what Kagome has decided on was harsh and cruel, she had a reason. Think back to when it was us against you. Though he seemed to care Inu Yasha was toying with Kagome's heart. Leading her on to believe he loved her. When all he saw was Kikyo. Also treating as some common slave to his will. Put your self in her shoes. She just found out it was happening again. You would dictate how she was to raise her own child and never let her have a say. As well as promised to love her. When she was only asking for your heart." He said and let it sink in. "You should know what it is like to be lied to. Everyone was at one point or another." He finished and walked away. Going back to his pupil and new charge. Training her more in minor healing and barriers.

He heard and felt the lord leave and hoped the lord listened to his words. Though confusing and all he was trying to make a point. It was all he could do. It was Rin whom pulled him out of his little train of thought.

"What ever you said he was listening and thinking on it. He would have cut you off if he didn't want your opinion." She said and continued practicing. Miroku nodded and realized the child was right. Sesshoumaru would have either left or silenced him. He was not one for wasting time.

Miroku just wished the lord would think it and take it to heart. After all that was the only way to get Kagome back to him. Finishing training Rin he lead her to the servants to get her ready for lunch. Then it was time for her evening play time with Kagome before bed. Morning was busy.

**Inu Taishou**

The old General was in the secondary study he had hidden in the palace. He was filling out papers to inform the other lords of his returning to life. He felt his son enter and then sit across from him. He Leaned back after signing the scroll he looked to his eldest son and waited. Sesshoumaru spoke but in a question.

"What did my foolish half-brother do exactly to the one we share? I need to know so I can not repeat the same mistakes." He said and looked to his father. Inu Taishou thought for a second. Then looked hard at his eldest pup.

"Why should I help you lie to our mate? You may not lie normally but you were willing to do so to get her in your bed." He said and Sesshoumaru growled. He was getting frustrated.

"I do care for her I never said I did. I said I had come to care for her. It was a true statement. I cared for in more then ways then I do for Rin. I do not consider love an actual feeling. I normally don't feel anything minus anger and frustration. Also..." He froze as his father spoke.

"You won't let yourself love. I will guide though threw your heart." He said and then let his son sit. As the current lord took his seat he wondered if this would help. After all the one before him didn't have a good track record himself. However there was one thing the male did not have an issue making the others of his life happy normally. His mother had been decently happy herself. Just not thrilled since it was an arranged mating. So the two were not "in love" nor bound properly.

"What is it you have in mind father?" asked Sesshoumaru. He was not thrilled. Inu Taishou smirked while looking at his son. He knew the pup was the by the book and calculating type. So he was going to be his guide in this situation.

"Seeing as you think love is nothing more then a fable I want you to see it. More over feel its power. For there will never be a greater conquest. It was both of the former ladies that taught me this. Your mother and Inu Yasha's. It is the knowledge that lead to my grand power and down fall. For as much as it can be the greatest strength you will ever have. It can be your greatest weakness as well. Much like pride." said the older demon. He walked around his desk and then sat on the front of it. "Think of your young ward/daughter Rin. You would defend her with your life correct." He asked and noticed the nodded and waited for elaboration.

"She is my pup and ward. Of course I would. Though not by blood. I would kill all those that harm her." He answered giving his father a look of annoyance.

"You said it. She is your **P-U-P**." Making each letter more potent then the last. He made sure that Sesshoumaru was even more curious. "Think on this when you fight an enemy that is simply in your way. How do you handle them? What would you do? How is your beast when that is concerned?" He asked and Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. Well he would have but This is Sesshoumaru. "Also I know you think I am nuts. But if you want your mate back and ability to be with your pup you will try." He said and that received a growl.

"Do not threaten..." It was his turn to be growled at.

"I am only saying what is necessary. Kagome is serious. She has been treated like an object before. She has been treated like a nobody already. Talk to all that have traveled with her. Ask the Slayer monk. Heck young Shippo or Myoga will tell you. Inu Yasha was not the best Alpha. As a matter of fact he acted like a child that received power to rule everything to early. He would say he loved her then run to Kikyo. He would promise to protect her from any harm then Be little her and verbally attack her. He even Degraded her. He was hardly ever complimenting her. Comparing her to the damn whore in the dungeons. Sesshoumaru. Reminding her almost daily what she was to him. A copy of Kikyo and a pathetic one at that. He also say her as nothing more then a shard detector then. Or that is how it seemed. Right now in her eyes you are no better. For Inu Yasha never told her the truth about his heart and where it laid. If you ever want to see her again you will take the help you are being offered. By me the monk and any other. Your choice. This is no threat this is a promise. For she is not making an idol threat. She will rip her soul and heart apart to make sure you never find her or your heir again." Said Inu Taishou.

Sesshoumaru was stunned and it showed. Though the words had been said before by the monk in a more polite way. This was his father and he had explained it in wider and more in-depth term. He was being put in that category. He was being classified the same as his foolish and childish half-brother. He was not happy but as the words left his father he heard the part of why. All thoughts froze. He focused and stared at the ground. Inu Taishou for once saw how lost the boy was. It was then that Kagome came by the room. She stood distant and looked in. He smiled and then continued watching as his eldest was doing some soul searching.

"I think Sesshoumaru you and your beast need to have a long conversation alone. That is not something you can do here though. I can take over so you can make your journey. I believe you are need of some serious time to think. Either that or locking your self in you chambers for the remainder of the week in Deep slumber. Either case will require another taking the seat." Said Inu Taishou. Kagome now was concerned. Though she got the feeling interfering was not a good idea.

"I will lock myself in my chambers. I refuse to leave while Kagome is with pup. I know this much. I will do the same for Kagome. I will die if need be for her. However your right I am in need of the conversation with my inner self and beast." He looked down. Though not one for admitting weakness this was one he needed to if he was going to receive his mate back. "Tell her I apologize for being like my...half-brother. I will be decided by the end of the week. Though I may need longer. Being this little sleep can take weeks. Hopefully it will not." He said.

Kagome entered and let her aura free. She walked forward. Holding her hand out in a statement. The statement said I am here to talk that is it.

"I will be waiting till you awaken. I appreciate your willingness to do this for me. Be safe." She said and left. That was all she was there for and left. Sesshoumaru alerted his staff of the Happenings and sealed the area around his Chambers.

Inu Taishou went to the study and had Kagome brought to him. While waiting he went over some papers. He felt her approach. He needed to tell her of what exactly was happening. Having had Myoga and some other tell the pack what was going on. Kagome needed more explanation.

"Kagome I felt I needed to tell you of what exactly you were hearing me and Sesshoumaru talking about. Sesshoumaru has agreed to do what you humans call Soul searching for demons though it is a little different. We effectively have two choices. Each choice is dangerous to a point. It is more dangerous for those of us with enough control to have a more human form. The first is the the first I mentioned. Every Ruling Demonic family has Sacred grounds in which to Close themselves off in and Be both Rational and Primal. As both you sit and go over the problem that has lead to this 'journey'. While on the grounds you have no real enemies for no family is aware of the other families location. The biggest risk one has is that while in this state you can easily tear yourself apart. For you are breaking yourself down to find the solution. Demons do things to extreme's in most cases. When we are soul searching we are almost literal in it. As both you discuss both sides of the coin. You tear your choices apart and find the best solution though some tear it apart so much that the beast and rational sides disagree so much push on each other that they rip themselves in two." He said and let that sink in and Kagome was shell shock and wanted to cry. She nodded that it sunk in.

"He isn't doing that one. So what of his choice. The slumber though I admit I am scared to find out." She said and looked to her stomach and placed her hand over her slight dump.

"His can be even worse. He is placing him self in a slumber so deep that only he can pull himself out. I believe in your time it would close to a coma. He is going to be only aware of sounds though he will for the most part ignore them. He will be neither Beast or Rational. He will be in his mind discussing this situation he has found himself in. Demons have been found dead in this state from lack of food or water. Also Demons have come back completely beast and needed to be killed. He is probably choosing the more dangerous of the two. Though neither is really comforting. However I have to say this. I would have said something if I did not think he would pull out better for all because of it. Also If I did not think he would be getting help in some way for it. I needed you to know what he was doing not only for you but for the pup you carry. This could very well be his death sentence if he doesn't succeed." said the General.

Kagome was silent as she looked to her second mate. What has she asked the father of her child to do? She didn't want this. Though it is proof enough for her that he loved her. Whether he knew or not. She broke down.

"I didn't want this though. I wanted him to realize I was not a tool. I just..." Her sobbing interrupted her. The general was silent. He knew nothing he said would fix it. She needed to cry. She was praying that some how her love would pull out okay. That Sesshoumaru would survive. Also that he finally got that love was not weak. She wanted him in her and their pups life.

**Duh..duh..duhn how is that for a chapter and a cliffy. I know it is corny and dull at the beginning. I hope you enjoy it. I am hoping to be more regular. Now. My life is settling a bit. Reviews please. Also I am debating on giving Inu Papa a actual name. If you think I should let me know and give me an option.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: Last one from here on I am no longer giving them. I do not own any rights to the original Story or any Canon Characters of Inu Yasha. Any new characters I make up are mine though.**

**A.N. I will do a little on the journey however I will not spend the entire chappie on it. I would like suggestions on the name for Inu Papa If you all have them. A lime to lemon will be in here. Nothing big. It will be marked though. Please do not read if you are not old enough.**

Sesshoumaru decided he would eat before going in to the sleep. For he would be asleep for a few days at least. He ate a good meal and then locked himself in the chamber. He laid on his bed closing his eyes. He went to meditation first. Then into his soul and sleep claimed his body. He was in a dark area however he could feel his beast as well.

**-In the deepest reaches of Sesshoumaru's soul-**

It was dark at first however shortly it became light. There he saw his beast Standing in a room much like his bed chambers. It stood towering over him. Here though it could speak. Looking at him it snorted and growled. He knew it was not happy with him since it was apparent he was the reason that their mate was not happy with them. He looked and then sat on the ground near a wall.

"I came to figure out where we truly want to be and how we feel for her. I want her back as much as you. I just don't know if I would call it love." he commented and a growl came out. It glared and snarled. The giant white and silver dog was annoyed.

"Mate is everything to us. Do you not agree that she is the center of our world? That before mating her and even after? All decisions have been for her and the pup she carries and cares for?" It asked and he nodded though he would not call that love. He knew to most that was close. That was just the normal for someone you cared for.

"That is signs she is someone we care deeply for. The Fact that I would die for her is a part of it. I would even kill for her." he said and then the beast hit a note he had not thought of.

"Would you kill yourself for her? The fact you are here for her answers that. This could very well be a death sentence. You would never have done this for any other. Even if she just carried your heir. For her threats you normally would have had her killed. For her defiance the same. You are willing to do this for Rin true. We are not talking about Rin. We are talking about the mother of our Heir. The loving mate we share with our sire. How far are you willing to go to let that pride of ours stand in the way of us and our mate." The beast growled out.

This was going to be a long Journey. Noticing the beast was waiting he spoke.

"That is why we need to do this." He said and then the very fabric of the room changed and the journey began. As he took trips down memory lane.

_**The first stop was a day with his mother. They were sitting in the garden and she was watching him. He was running around and looking at everything. Chasing grasshoppers and various items. His mother stood proud and smiling at him. She wore a pink silver and Lavender Kimono. Her hair back in a delicate bun with a comb holding a portion of it in place. The Kimono showed a petal fall of Cherry blossoms against a silver background. She was being his guardian for the afternoon.**_

"_**Sesshoumaru please be careful and don't wander to far." He called back in understanding. Then returned to his playing. They were outside the walls.**_

"I remember this day. Mother was nearly raped due to some near by lawless thugs. They were a mix of demon and human. The humans she dropped the demons were a hassle since she was protecting us." said the older Sesshoumaru.

_**As the event unfolded. He heard his mother screaming for help. His sire was almost too late. Young Sesshoumaru was crying and beaten since he had tried to help and save his mother. He looked to his father in anger however he noticed that his mother was fine with him. That day the young boy vowed to never be so weak again he would defend his mate to the very end. None under his protection would suffer such a fate. He dedicated every moment to his studies.**_

"It was from that day forward you locked your emotions away. Once one of our instructors said in battle emotions lead to death. Love leads to more death since the ones we love are used against us." Said the dog. However it was Rational Sesshoumaru that noticed their mother had yet to leave once the memory left.

"Mother..." He said and then female turned.

"Son I wanted to be here to be another voice. As the dead I can truly guide you. I will be the voice for my pupil. Kagome has become dear to us all. Though I will not always say anything. However I will be here to provide some input. This will for the most part be you and your beast. This journey needed to be made long ago. So continue." Said Lady Inu Kimi Faded into almost none existent. She was not felt anymore. So the journey could continue.

Sesshoumaru and his beast took that as the sign to continue. As the next memory came into play.

**-Out in the mortal world with Inu Taishou, Kagome, and children-**

Both were sitting in the study one at the lords desk the other on a couch not far. Hebimaru curled up on his mother's lap. The young family calmly reading. Rin and Shippo reading some children books Kagome brought from her time. Kagome a scroll on demons and the demon court. She was needing to learn these things. Inu Taishou working on a Scroll that was sent to Sesshoumaru. Having sent out the needed scrolls saying he returned. He was working on the important things that needed a quick response. He also had been catching up on recent laws and such that his pup had made.

Kagome was going over the scroll when she felt the movement of Hebimaru he shifted and hissed as a kick had woken him. She smiled and giggled. Leaning forward and kissing the scaled head.

"Hebimaru your sibling just wants you to know that they know you're there. Since it can not speak." She said and Rin and Shippo looked up. Both Perking at there mothers voice and talking of the unborn child.

"Can we feel?" asked Shippo. He leaped onto the couch and reached in without waiting for a response. However Kagome stopped him.

"Shippo no stop. Hebimaru is already annoyed. He was just kicked. Now maybe next time. I want your brother to calm down first. I don't need him getting annoyed enough to bite and you getting hurt. It would not be fair to either of you." She said and he nodded his understanding. He hopped down and went back to reading.

Inu Taishou set down a scroll and walked to his family. He sat down next to Kagome she looked up and smiled. He placed a hand on the back of the couch. Watching the two older children going back to the books. Kagome continue reading and Hebimaru was resting peacefully. He was imagining this same scene except Hebi down with the other two. Kagome still with pup only it being his. Kagome leaning on him and Sesshoumaru on the other end of the Couch. Though in his head the threat of Naraku is gone. This image was making him want to take Kagome elsewhere away from the children and lodge his hardening dick inside her again.

He removed the image and then looked to the children. He was glade they were happy and minding. Though he knew that would only last for so long. He also knew that Hebi needed to not spend so much time with Kagome. The boy did need to be strong to defend his siblings. Also aid the heir when needed. Though he was still young yet.

Kagome was trying to learn as much as she could while she had the chance. She was in a more advanced book because her teachers trained her during the night again and helped her learn a lot. She was looking through a book on parties and The other lords and their families. She knew once Sesshoumaru woke the need for this information would be there.

As Kagome continued reading she noted again that the unborn child kicked and this time didn't hit Hebi but still annoyed him. She sighed placing a hand on her stomach and then looked to her the serpent. She pointed to the free lap of one of the fathers and the snake moved to the males lap.

"Now you will no longer be kicked by your brother or sister which ever it is." She said and Hebi hissed and then went to sleep. It was getting not cold just not the time for snakes to be active. She smirked and then looked to the other children. "Now if you come calmly you can feel the pup. Though more or less it is just reflexes." she said and leaned on Inu Taishou.

The great General held his mate and relaxed. Though Quietly he was worrying over his son. He knew the pup was arrogant and proud. He would be in for a long an difficult time in this journey. If his beast was half as stubborn it would put Sesshoumaru through the ringer and back to get him to realize his faults. Hopefully the male would come out fine. Though Sesshoumaru was smart and could see his problem the question is will he change.

**Kagura and Sango**

Naumi was sitting in the garden with her mothers and playing with the flowers. She was creating a crown for the three of them. Though she was currently picking the flowers to use. It was while this was going on that one of the servants came to inform them that last night Lord Sesshoumaru had decided to take the deep sleep journey. Though that is the terming used to explain it to children. Sango and Kagura were shocked into silence and Sango looked about to cry.

"Mothers what is going on?" Asked the young child. She was not aware yet of what this journey was. As a slayer it was Sango's job to know everything on demons. She looked to her adopted daughter and sighed. She held in her tears and stayed strong to talk to her daughter.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has decided he to do some Soul Searching. He needed to make a big and difficult decision. It is a decision that one can not make lightly. This journey takes a long time and a lot of hard emotional battles. It is something that almost everyone faces. But for demons it is also a lot different then humans. Me being human I just get sad and angry and cry a lot. For demons it could end up with them dying." She said and looked to Kagura. "Are you going to be alright. I know at one point you had thought of mating our Lord." she said and looked to the female.

Kagura was trying to not cry. She was saddened though she was more worried about the current Lady of the West. Kagome may need more comfort then anyone realized. The Wind Witch nodded and looked to her mate.

"I am fine or at least will be. I didn't mate him I mated you. Though my concern lies with our Lady. She may be made at him. She doesn't hate him. If Inu Taishou told her of what his Son is doing she may be an emotional wreck right now. As her friends shouldn't we see if she is okay?" Said Kagura and noticed Sango nod.

"Yes but if Inu Taishou is the protective dog he seems to be he has already let her cry. I want to be there for her but I also want my head to stay where it is." she said and smirked. "I know you like it there as well." she said and received a flirty smile. As Naumi brought both women a necklace. She also held up a bracelet.

"You think Aunty will like this then?" She asked. Which broke the quiet flirting between the females. Sango smiled and nodded. She grabbed the young girls hand and lead her up stairs. She walked to the study and saw Inu Taishou on the couch with Kagome and the two children reading. Hebimaru sleeping on the Generals lap.

"Kagome Naumi has a present for you." Said Kagura and Kagome looked over the young cat demon walked forward and handed Kagome the flower bracelet.

"I made this for you Aunty. I made me and my mommy's necklaces. I figured you needed something too." She said and smiled Rin looked over and then to her mother.

"You may go play in the gardens as well if you take your Aunts and brothers." Hebimaru perked up and the went back to sleep not wanting to move.

"How are you holding up Kagome?" Asked Kagura as Sango walked with the children to the Garden.

"I am holding up. I don't know how. After all as much as having one mate conscious and being supportive. I didn't want Sesshoumaru to do this. I still loved him. I was hoping he would just..." She fell silent and Kagura nodded her understanding. Though Demons work different any sane female would be taking this hard if they truly cared for their mate. Inu Taishou growled low and comforting. He knew the wind witch was trying to be friendly and caring.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to make you upset again." She said. Deciding then would be time for a quick exit. Looking to the lord. "I really meant well. She saved my life I owe her everything. My mate and any child I have later." She said to Inu Taishou. He nodded.

"She is having a tough time. We all know that pup of mine is strong and stubborn. I know he has the chance to pull through. He is smart and quick on his feet. He is just more stubborn then any mule demon. He will need all the time he can get unless with in the last few hours he realized his error and is playing us all. I doubt it though my guess is that he is still under. I pray for her sake and all of us he gets up in a few days for the longer he is out the more likely he will not awaken." He said and held Kagome a bit tighter.

Kagura nodded and bowed walking out. Coming to the stairs in which the Bed chambers for the royal family was. She looked up and prayed. 'Please guide him through this for your daughter's sake. Help him pull out okay. I know you can't force him to see reason. But you can make it a bit easier for him. She needs him more then he knows.' The wind witch prayed and headed to part of her family. She never saw the shadowed figure of Lady Inu Kimi. The former Lady smiled and nodded.

Reaching the Garden she saw the guys were there as well and she stood by Inu Yasha. He looked to her and he looked sullen. His eyes asking the question his voice could not. Sighing she spoke.

"Lady Kagome is trying her hardest to be strong for her children and Second Mate. Though even He knows this is hurting her. She didn't think he would do something so drastic to prove he loved her. She only wanted him to say it or be more open." She said and looked to the children. "Shippo Rin you two are going to need to be a big help for your mother." She said and Sango nodded as did the children.

"Shippo please don't mention Sesshoumaru and his sleep right now. She needs to not focus on that. She needs to focus more on getting ready for the pup she is carrying." Said Kouga. He even knew Kagome would need this more. She needed every distraction she could get.

The children nodded and began working on the necklaces and practicing there abilities. Naumi helping Rin learn healing herbs for demons. Since she used to live in Bokuseno's forest. She knew a lot of them. She had taken a helping job in the Medical wing of the Palace. She helped where she could.

**Kohaku**

Having heard of what was going on with Sesshoumaru he made it his job to help with anything he could. He was helping train Shippo and trying to get into the Lords Army. Having been working for Naraku he knew a lot about the spider. He was a rare almost human demon. He didn't change much when it came to the surface. He was well aware that it would be a long time before him and his beasts chosen could actually mate. The weird part was it had chosen someone so young.

His dreams were erotic in nature almost every other night. Kohaku was getting annoyed. He sat in the tree for a bit till Shippo saw him. He jumped down and that was when one of the children noticed his demonic Aura. Kagura had told Sango as had the boy himself that his vary being was changed. Shippo was shocked. He had not known just yet.

"Kohaku your a demon. Since when?" asked Rin her powers were the ones to alert her.

"Naraku changed me with a power granted by the part of the Jewel he has. I am a demon that is of the elements. So I can look human but not be. Much like the half-demon Jinenji's father. Except my element is not earth. Kagura's is Air she can control the very wind's Jinenji's is earth. His father and he can to a point manipulate earth. Also he is very strong like the ground we stand on. I am a demon of water. Though my powers are still weak for the moment I am training to be stronger. So when old enough my chosen and I can be complementary to each other. Also I can be a better asset to the royal military." He said and looked to Shippo and Rin. Though more Shippo.

He stood and smiled. He had an idea. Looking to his future mate he walked forward and spoke.

"Want to spar Shippo good practice for both of us." He said and the fox nodded. Kohaku was doing his best to hold back not kissing the boy and scaring him off. Though he knew the boy knew of such affections. After all it didn't take genius to tell he knew of attraction. The fox had felt it a couple of times towards Rin and Naumi. It was however different for him. He was hearing in his head the beast of him call for the fox to be begging for more sensual needs. Having preformed such acts himself he was aware of how.

The boy was not going to act on it though as Shippo was not ready. He needed to realize that he was a race of intimate nature and it didn't matter the gender. Heck he would admit that the female Naumi was attractive however that was not going to be his job. He swore he would no longer preform the act on females anymore. Especially since he had raped most of them.

He was trying but not too hard since he was more trained in this then the kit. He was hoping to Also get the boy more able at his fox magic. Make it stronger. Though he was aware that Shippo had time. Also two powerful father figures. Plus a serpent brother now. So the male was bound to get stronger over time. He would help both males. Hebimaru and Shippo he would train with daily as they grew. So once old enough both would be a force.

He also wanted the boy to get used to his presence and be comfortable with him. Though it would only be a few hours a day. It would be something. He would be near the male he wanted badly. He knew that eventually he would be able to tell the kit the truth about his feelings. He knew it was just not now. He would give it a decade or so first. Since neither would be aging fast anyway unlike Rin. Or even Kagome.

As both started the blows were not fast or even strong. Though the adults could tell Kohaku was hold back badly. He was gaining something. It was not long before they saw Kohaku though without words was training the kit. He was teaching him basic combat skills. Guiding the kit with his actions. They were moves that made the kit do the proper moves to protect himself. Like obvious upper cuts and low kicks. Nothing more advanced. It was then that even Inu Yasha began to notice his own flaws in combat.

It would be an hour before Shippo tired and wanted to rest but Kouga said he would spar with the young slayer/demon. Shippo watched and realized that he was out matched from the start each move was fast and more powerful. Also a lot more advanced then he could imagine. He grew to envy the skill Kohaku had and it made the boy proud. Kohaku smirked and then did a flash but well timed kick and landed. Though it was his down fall. He did a backwards somersault kick and landed though it landed it also left him open. Kouga struck fast and hard launching Kohaku. He land with a thud and stood.

"Stop showing off." Said the wolf. Kohaku nodded and bowed respectfully though not removing his eyes.

"Sorry pride decided to rise in me for a moment. Though I know better I could not help it." he said and awaited Kouga's affirmed response. "You are good wolf prince. I am still lacking though I even need more training." He said and looked to them.

"Don't count yourself to short I thought I would have to hold back more." Said the Ookami and smirked. "You pack a punch when needed. I guess I can help you while you help the true princes here. Shippo and Hebimaru Deal?" Making it apparent he even saw what Kohaku was doing. The Slayer Blushed but nodded. He would need to talk to Shippo later.

**Sesshoumaru**

His mind and soul felt torn already as memory and position in his life were being questioned. Has he really been so wrong all his life. He was questioning everything. Was the way he was really so wrong. As the woman he loved flashed before him. He was wondering now what she saw in him. How he deserved such a beautiful and wonderful female human or not. He knew not how long he had been out it didn't matter.

"Master I only mean to point us right by our chosen female. She is everything we need and more. Please understand. Mistress Kagome is the best thing that has happened to us. She loved us for the way we were. Now let us show her how right she was for choosing to be with us. Even if we share her with our sire. She is all we need. Even if should would not have been able to bare us an heir. She is all we will ever need." said the giant White dog near him. He looked to it. He was certain the beast was right.

"How do you suppose we do that? She will barely look at me right now. I have given her the worst of treatments. I have pretty much lied to her I am no better then our foolish brother." He said and was getting frustrated that his beast was not understanding. It was him though the Rational side that was not.

"Yes though we are different we recognized the problem and tried to fix it. Even have gone down a road that could kill us. So we are different and better. The question remains though how much is our pride worth to you? Is it worth our mate?" Asked the beast and Sesshoumaru looked up. An answer burning in his eyes. The answer that would set him free or kill him.

**Inu Taishou**

It was night time on the third day since Sesshoumaru went under. It was day five since they had returned. He was getting worried. Sesshoumaru had two days before the danger really became potent. He was at the entrance to the wing and wanted to go check on him. He knew their mate was also worried. Though demons could last longer with little food or water. They still needed both and Sesshoumaru had gone three days with out.

He felt the aura inside growing though as his son was beginning to piece himself back together it was kind of a good sign. Though He had heard of demons turning right back around and dying. It happened less then the simply never waking back up. He looked to his room where their mate was. She had put the children to bed and was getting ready for bed herself. Praying right now again for Sesshoumaru to wake. He walked to his room and entered. His mate in bed with her scroll. He was happy to see her comfortable.

Removing his top and changing to his hakama. It was then he climbed into bed. Since the day where he had the image of her swollen with his own pups and having the children around her he has been needing her. Though he would never risk Sesshoumaru's heir. He would however make her scream in pleasurable bliss in other ways.

**-Lime ahead skip if you are not old enough or mature enough to read this-**

Reaching over he pulled the scroll from her hands and before she could protest the action his mouth covered hers. She moaned into the kiss. He placed the scroll on the nightstand and then let his one hand massage and fondle her breasts. His other hand ghosted up and down her side. She moaned and arched into his hands. He felt his member coming alive. Pressing it against her clothed center.

He pulled back and allowed her to breathe and then made a pleasurable assault on her neck and collar bone. Since even though she wore a sleeping Yukata the knot was not tight enough to cover the collar bone. He moved the hand on her breast to the inside and the hand on her side to her thigh. Avoiding her now moist core. Both grinding into each other.

It was not long before her hands were roaming as well. One in his hair bringing his head closer to her neck and chest the other leaving indents of her nails in his back and arm. Going crazy. She was gasping and moaning. She also was feeling his need brush her wet cavern. Making her even more desperate for more. His hand on her thigh removed her Panties and then stroked her nether lips. Making her gasp and shudder. It was then that he opened the Night Yukata and started to kiss, lick and nip his way down.

He could smell her arousal. Wanting to bury his painful need with in the slick cavern. As he reached her breasts he paid each attention while still toying with her dripping vagina. Occasionally he would rub his still covered penis against it. Nipping and licking the nipples of his lovely mate he then continued his journey to her sensual and irresistible center. While toying with the slit his fingers had gotten slick enough to slip in and begin the pumping action his tongue would be doing soon. She was going insane. Calling his title already to the heavens.

It was after the second finger had joined in that he slipped his tongue in. Her legs wide and shaking. She felt like she was high and amongst the very stars. As he plundered her treasure. She was so close to taking the plunge back down. She wanted and needed more. Putting her hands in his hair she practically shoved his face into her wet pussy. Moaning and calling for him to let her have her end. He gave her what she needed. Finding her sweet spot she came and hard.

He decided then to let her return the favor and more pleasurable sounds were heard. For a few more hours. Though he would never truly enter her.

**-lime end. It is safe to read now.-**

Inu Taishou woke the next morning spooning his mate and his now sated desire was between the legs of his mate. That was when he noticed an aura fill the castle. More powerful then before and more whole then before. His son had awoken and was calling for his mate and Father. Inu Taishou smiled and woke his little mate. Kissing her cheek and shaking her lightly.

"Mate someone needs you right now." He said and noticed her stirring. She woke and was disorientated for a moment till Sesshoumaru called again. She bolted up right fixing her clothing and head for her other mate. She was so happy he pulled out. She burst through the door and kissed him. Holding him tight and nearly pinning him to the bed.

Inu Taishou showed up then only to smile in humor at the situation. Though after she was done kissing him she smacked him.

"Don't you ever do that to me again. I thought I was going to lose you. I..."she began crying and then proceeded to bury her face in his chest. She was crying out of joy and frustration. Sesshoumaru was confused at first then understood. She had been worried. He had assumed right his father had told her what he was facing and the danger. Most demons just call that the Journey. Some Royal families use it as a right of Passage. If you come back you may rule. This one was needed though.

**-In the world of Sesshoumaru's soul before he woke-**

Sesshoumaru was thinking and went over everything he had seen. Was his pride worth the mate he never thought he would have? Yes when he choose her it was because she would produce the best heirs. Now he faced another problem. She was willing to remove the heir from his life if he didn't prove he loved her. She had given him a mini exile to prove the point. He was in a storm of questions. The one that mattered facing him down.

He looked at the pictures of his mate and every moment of true pride in her. The moments she showed her loyalty. She was more loyal then some of his best people. Moments of her true mothering nature. Moments of her strength, Defiance, Beauty, and pure raw power. It was not overbearing power but there was a lot. Enough to at least match him. That was saying something. She was a being one does not come across often. Would he really let her walk out of his life. He would be the fool then. He would not be his half-brother.

"No I will not lose this treasure. I will not throw her away as my foolish half-brother has. I will prove I am better. Tell me and show me how. Though it remains to be seen if she will even let me." He said and looked to the Giant silver white dog.

"I will guide you but you must be willing to listen. Do not ignore me and we will win her back." He said and then Sesshoumaru woke tired and weakened in his room.

**-normal world Sesshoumaru-**

Dropping the barrier to sent his mate and father had just finished making love again. Jealousy and envy showed their heads till he reminded himself it was his own doing. Calling for a servant to bring him some food. Raw meats and some other foods know for nourishment. Ate for a while once done he went and bathed. For he could smell he needed it. He had to have help in the form of a servant since he had not used his legs for four days. More or less just to make sure he doesn't fall.

He readied himself to ask the all important question. It would be the question to answer most of them. Was this all for nothing? Would she even allow him another chance? Would she still love him. She was forgiving but he had hit a button he never should have. It was a button that was hit too much by the half-breed. He would never do it again. Or try his damnedest to not.

As he sensed his father wake he began the silent call with his aura. Noticing his father acknowledgment he called again once his mate woke. Sitting on his bed he felt her run in his direction and watched her almost break the door to reach him. Once she kissed him he felt like the question was already answered but he would not assume.

As she slapped him and yelled at him. Then cried he was confused then understood but still shocked. The hormones as she called them were a little high and compromising her emotions but not this bad. He knew it was partially she was terrified once she knew what he was doing. Now it was over though. He looked down at her a spoke softly to calm her.

"I am back my mate and I will no longer hide my intentions. Not with you and our family. You were right in what you were doing. I have realized my error. I plan on correcting my mistake if you will have me still." He said and pulled her so she could look into his eyes. The eyes held a look of true vulnerability. Sesshoumaru was risking his own heart for this. "I love you Kagome and I would like the chance to prove it again to you." He said and waited for her response.

Her eyes softened and she held his face in her hands. She was still crying but the tears had slowed. She smiled a bit and then leaned in and kissed him. She pulled back and spoke.

"Of course I will have you. The idea that you were willing to do something that would potentially kill you says a lot. Sesshoumaru Lord of the West doesn't do that for just anyone. At least not the one I know and love. I forgive you for your previous intentions. I just want you to know and this goes for your father too. I will not be taken for granted again. I will not be treated like the slave nor will I let you lie to me for when I find out I will remove myself and any and all children from you both." She said and Sesshoumaru nodded.

"This we both can agree to." said the General. As Sesshoumaru stood and went to the others. Having his strength not being used. As they reached the dinning room Sesshoumaru was greeted by three happy children and relieved friends. It was a good morning that day. It was time to get back to important matters like preparing for the battles that would come later and the heir on the way.

**Like hate reviews please. I plan on playing catch up. Also Please Please give me name suggestions for Papa. I would like to know you favorite names you have seen for him.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It would be a weeks time before the next big event happened. Kagome decided she needed to run home to inform her mother of the goings on lately and the new development. She was thinking her mother needed to know of her own daughter's mating and the fact that she was going to be a grandmother. Also there was the fact that she had not seen her mother in over three months. She wanted to get a few things for her friends and see some friends on the other side of the well. What was she to do? Her mother and family were important to her.

"Mates would you mind if I went to my place of birth for a little while. I need some things from there and I am sure my family would love to see me and know what has happened." She said and both nodded to her. Sesshoumaru looked to her.

"I would like to come and meet your mother mate. As I believe would father. Being as we have both mated you." She nodded though cautiously Looking to her mates she spoke calmly but firmly.

"I am not shamed by my choice however I don't think that will go over well. I do know in my era the idea of what we have is considered very wrong. Since no one being should have more then one mate or spouse. Not that it is unheard of it is just frowned upon. I would not have made this decision if I could not have had you both. Since I could not choose though I guess if it came down to it I don't know what I would have done." she said and felt two hands on her shoulders.

"We would not have forced you mate. We understand. I believe Father and this Sesshoumaru can explain to your mother. Since words come easier to us." Said the Lord he was proud she was willing to make this journey. As they had yet to meet her family. It was then Kagome thought of something.

"I don't know if you can. It has only ever been me and Inu Yasha that can pass through. Shippo tried and couldn't make it. How will you two pass?" Asking concerned she didn't want to have to explain on her own. "I can explain I just don't want to be alone on that one. She will be angry on this. Though I took one thing of her advice and followed my heart on this." She finished and looked at Inu Taishou.

"I believe we already addressed the issue. You are our mate hence forth like the beads around Inu Yasha's neck we are tied to each other. So by mating us you have given us passage." Inu Taishou said while kissing her head. She was soo cute when she worried sometimes. Though normally it would not have been an issue. If they had not mated and bonded to one another. They had though and that was the key.

Nodding in agreement. Deciding that was when she would get up and go do something else. Though she needed to know when they were leaving. As she headed for the door she stopped and looked back.

"When are we leaving? So I know when to be ready by." she said and the males looked to each other. Silently deciding between them. Though they needed somebody to take care of the palace. It was not a big deal though it was a bit of one. Since it ran well when they were gone for over a week. He knew they would not be gone that long. More like a couple of days. Then be back for an extended stay. Considering they would need to be keeping the construction of the nursery.

"We can leave tomorrow. Then return in a couple of days. Or more if you would like. I would not say more then three to four days though since we need to make sure the new room is ready. Plus we want you to be here for the babies birth. We will find a way if you wish for your family to be here." said Sesshoumaru. He stood and walked to her placing his head on hers with his nose buried in her hair. He was desperate for the contact. "Plus I believe it would be nice for the children to meet the family from their mothers side. I would love to meet your family and more importantly your parents." Said the young lord. Kagome saddened.

"My mother is all I have left minus my grandfather and brother. My father died when I was young I don't remember much about him." She said and held back the tears. She knew what Inu Yasha felt like for this. She would not know what to do if she saw her father. Being as she had never known him. Though she would love the chance. It would be weird.

Leaning into the contact Kagome heard him do a low calming growl. He had noticed the sadness seep in and wanted to make her feel better. Ever since he woke up Sesshoumaru had made it his mission to make up for even thinking of betraying her trust. It was out of character for him to do so yes but he was not following through with it. He was no Naraku or Inu Yasha. Kagome wanted to slap her self for even comparing him to them.

Inu Taishou came over and kissed the exposed side of her head. He was annoyed with his son. He wanted to be near her and would be. He was being patient still. His son had nearly lost it all. Understanding he was. He would not let the male steal her though. He wanted to be close to her too. Running his hand around her waist.

"Apologies my mate I didn't mean to upset you." He said and she shook her head. Signally it was alright.

"I just can empathize with Inu Yasha if I saw my dad now I would not know how to react. I know I would be angry, confused, sad, and happy. I would not want him trying to run my life. Since he has never been apart of it I just hope he doesn't miss this chance to know the male that sired him. Since I would give up a lot to see my father." She said and looked to Inu Taishou. Pulling away from Sesshoumaru to go to him. Deciding to give the male his time too.

"I know what you mean. Knowing my own sire was a blessing and knowing most of my children will never know him saddens me. Though Sesshoumaru shares some of his characteristics I would love them to have known him." Said the great general. "I believe I have failed you though my mate. I have yet to give you my actual name. I can't believe this. I am just so used to my title being called I missed it. Even Izayoi called me by title. Most do so I just failed to mention it." He said and looked to his son glaring.

"Don't blame me. I figured you would tell her eventually. After all it is your name." Said the lord as he went back to his work. Getting it ready for when they leave. They would go to and from by air so it would take less time. More then Likely the traveling would be done in the energy ball. So it would not even be a days travel.

"My name is Mattaki. I have been an awful mate." He said waiting for some sort of punishment. She smirked.

"I will make you pay for it later. I don't feel like it right now. I need to go inform the others and get ready." she said and that had him worried. (Can any what that meant? Dog house tonight anyone? ^_^) After he left he noticed the smirk on his sons face. Pay backs can be so cold. While he is in trouble his son can have at her. All is fair in love and war.

**Inu Yasha**

Heading for the dinning hall he saw his father was down near them and had his head down a bit. Curiosity got the better of him so he decided to ask the needed question.

"Old man why are you down here and not near your mate? I know she was mad at Sesshoumaru but not you." He said as the others came in and saw the odd situation.

"I messed up and forgot to give her my actual name. My name is Mattaki and not Inu no Taishou. The latter is my title. I was so used to people using my title I forgot. It has been centuries since the last person whom knew has used it. So in penance I am in the dog house as it were. She is making me sleep alone till tomorrow and sit down here for the remainder of the day." He said and sighed in annoyance. Inu Yasha shook his head.

"At least you don't eat the floor every time she is mad at you. She says one word and my face and the floor get real close. Though she uses it less now then she used to. Some day she will take them off. Then again even if she did I would still want the beads. She is still a dear friend." He said and then sat near his father and waited as Kouga too his seat and the others followed.

Most the servants were confused and concerned, till Kagome and Sesshoumaru explained that it was only for the day as punishment for something minor. The servants calmed and resumed service. Once Sesshoumaru ate the rest followed and the light conversation started.

After the meal all of the group went their separate ways. It was during the meal they had been informed of the three leaving so Kagome could go home. Inu Yasha was annoyed but kept his mouth shut. He was not group alpha anymore and would not need to say anything. He hated it when Kagome went home. It smelt bad and he was not familiar with the era. Though she was born there it mattered not. He didn't like it.

As he went back towards the room for him and his mate he noticed that The girls were there and waiting for him. He heard laughing and talking. As he got closer he realized that they were waiting on him. Entering the room he looked to Kouga confused. Sitting behind his mate put an arm around the male and kissed him then waited for them to continue.

"What is going on here? Not that I mind much but you two should be busy with each other I thought still." He said.

"Well we thought about that and realized something. Me and Kagura have decided though not mating you two we would like to bind with you two as well. Since neither couple can produce children and like us you both kind of adopted Naumi as well. We would not want to remove you two from any child produced. If you two would not mind. It would be effectively a honorary four way relationship. Though only I and Kagura would be mated to each other and the two of you would be mated to each other." Said Sango. Kagura nodded in agreement.

"I ain't saying no I just want to make sure I understand. You want to bind the four of us together while there are only two true mated relationships?" Asked Inu Yasha. Sango nodded.

"While there will be no set pairing for when we couple. I would prefer to have Kouga and Kagura has stated she would prefer you. At least at first." She said and leaned back Against her mate. Being a very delicate situation she would play it safe. Wolves and Dogs are very possessive. She wanted to be showing what she meant. But decided against it. Not wanting to provoke an unneeded attack.

"That is agreeable. Though I have one request. Being the demon's we are. I want it to be all in one location. So if anyone decides they want someone else namely their mates part the way through we can. Or if you girls get tired of the male you are with. Plus that way as a possessive demon I can make sure there is nothing else going on." He said and felt his beast quiet a bit. It was coming up. The Idea of Kouga with another was a problem. He would be reminding him later of his true mate.

"Good then this may work. I believe we can figure out a different time to set the bond in motion. So your beasts can calm down. As well as Kagura's. All Demons are possessive to some extent of their mates." She said and stood slowly and left. Inu Yasha pinned Kouga after the girls were long gone. Nipping his neck and then sank his fangs in. Remarking his mate and then rubbing their lower bodies together.

Pulling back he growled low and in a very possessive tone. "MINE!" He then used all his strength to trap the males hands. Eyes red as blood and on his cheeks were maroon Jagged strips. Showing the beast was out to play. Though it was not the only thing out.

"Yours." Said the Ookami. His body coming alive. For all hours of the night cries of intense euphoria were heard from two rooms. Though Inu Yasha was not going to let the women beat him. He made sure that even the Kami couldn't deny it.

**Kagome**

Though threw the night She heard the other two she was occupied as well just not by not by both mates. Only one and it was the one to claim her first. Sesshoumaru was an amazing lover. As she woke she blushed. The night before had her tingling still. After finding her way out of his arms and to the bathing room. She about died. Feeling the pup in her move she wanted to make sure it was only one. It may still be too early to tell. She was only about three weeks along. She still had about three months to go.

Placing her hand on her stomach. She washed her self off. This pregnancy was faster then a humans. It was weird since demons aged slower then humans. So why did the pregnancy take less time. She wanted to know. She decided while she slept next to ask her senseis about it. Maybe one of them could answer that questions. After all being dead had its perks right you could find out things.

Deciding to not dwell on it she grabbed her things and headed out of the room. Getting to the dinning room to eat she entered the room and saw both her mates there and ready. As were the children. Kagome was confused since it was to be her and her mates last she knew.

"Why are the children looking as if they are coming with. Not that I am against the idea. I just thought it would be the three of us." She asked and looked to Sesshoumaru and then Mattaki. She was glade that they thought of the children. It was just a sudden decision.

"I decided while talking to father and the children that It may not be possible to get them through till after the formal adoption. Since none of the lords have responded as of yet. I figured while we could get them through now Easily. Later may be an issue. Why not let them meet their grandmother and uncle now." Said Sesshoumaru. Kagome nodded.

Breakfast conversation was normally light and that morning was no different. Also like every other morning one of her mates rested his hand on her leg. She admitted to herself one day one of them was bound to do more then just let it rest there. One was or both would end up teasing her in a not so innocent fashion. She would be so embarrassed when that happened.

As they all finished Kagome the royal family left for the well. Since the children came with the faster travel was used. Though they still flew there. It was just not as fast as they wanted too. Though they still made it to the well in good time. Kagome held Hebimaru and then hand the children something of hers that she cherished. Sighing and hoping the well worked. That was when she jumped and landed climbing out and letting the others through. As the others came she smiled.

"Okay two things for the demons my grandfather is a little crazy. He will try and purify you with a none working Sutra. Also it will stink here. In this time there a lot of things that pollute the air. So a warning if you can dull your senses. I don't know how you would but just informing you." said the modern Priestess. After receiving the go ahead. She opened the door and lead the way. Once in the house she removed her shoes and headed in. Getting out of the way she called into the house. "Mom I'm home!" She called and gave the lords and Her children an apology.

"In the Kitchen Sweetie. Welcome back." called Mrs. Higurashi. Leading the way the others were in awe. Kagome then called out.

"I brought some people you may want to meet mom. Like the little Fox demon I have told you about that I am claiming as my own." She said and the elder woman came rushing out. The mother Of Kagome was shocked. There was some people here she never thought she would meet.

"I believe you have a lot to tell me about but first introduce me to all including the Snake you carry." She said trying not to scream.

As they all nodded Kagome went to speak however the snake nuzzled her and then nudge the bag in suggestion. Kagome went to remove said bag and noticed it missing. It was Mattaki he had grabbed it and removed some jerky. Handing it to the young demon.

"There you go My Boy. That she settle you for now. A growing bow needs all the meat he can get." Said the General and smirked Holding out his arm so the demon can go to him. But Kagome shook her head.

"Mother come here. Hebimaru needs to learn your scent. You are his grandmother. Hebi is a snake Demon. He was orphaned because of the jewel. Now I am raising him." she said and was about to cry. When the boy was older they would tell him the truth. She looked to the males and saw the saddened look.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and watched as the snake took in her scent. Kagome stated her title to the snake and it nuzzled her hand. She was trying not to get scared but snakes were freakish to her. She pulled her hand back and then watched as one of the males took the snake. It was then that the oldest member of the family showed. Grandpa charged the males and called out loudly.

"Demons be gone with you." laying a sutra on every demon in the house Kagome growled putting the two males to shame.

"Grandpa don't they came with me and are here meaning no harm. Also you lay one more sutra on any of my children I will personally teach you how to use one." She said and showed her anger by flaring her aura. Though the old man could sense it he was holding his ground before it clicked.

"Wait when did...oh the fox I knew of but what of the snake and the girl." said the elder man

"Also adopted by me. Now apologies to Lord Sesshoumaru and his Father the Great Inu No Taishou Mattaki." she said putting emphasis on each title and name. That put the old priest into an awe struck state. As the youngest came in as it was afternoon.

"Hey sis. Why do you meet all the coolest people?" Asked the boy. Souta was done with school for the day. Kagome sighed.

"I suggest you all get done with your things so we can explain some things. I have a lot to explain and want you all here for it. Which during that time I would prefer the children not here. So Souta can you show them the video games. Nothing to graphic. Rin and Shippo don't need to see that." She said and then Her mom gave a concerned look. "Hebi will be sleeping here soon so I am not too worried. Though he will be in my room." She said as they all went there separate ways. Since the children would be distracted Kagome took her son to her room. In there she laid him on the bed and started to hum.

As the little snake went to sleep Kagome pulled away and walked out. She knew if he had a problem he would find her. She locked the window shut so nothing would come in. Also she used her magic to ensure it. Having been taught by Midoriko had uses. She walked out and left the door ajar. Walking down stairs she looked to the others sitting and talking Mattaki had started the story. Having the people skills being a lord. She smiled and sat between the lords. Leaning back she listened.

As he got to the delicate part Kagome stood and went to go get something to eat. She said informed them she only needed a bit of food. Telling them to continue it was not long after she got her food she heard her mother get angry and call her out.

"KAGOME HIGURASHI GET OUT HERE!" Wincing at the loud noise she came out. She started slow till the auras in the room flared and she rushed out. Stopping in front of them and placing a calm hand on the males arms. Her family watched as the young but modern priestess got both down to a calmer level.

"Please mates she doesn't understand. She also is my mother she can be angry. Please she only wishes to express her disappointment. Please..." asked a scared and saddened Kagome leaning her head back she felt both sniff and then calm a bit. Sitting down so both would calm she looked over at her mother and spoke. "I will explain but please let me finish before you pass judgment. Both are very protective and possessive. Think of them as giant version of the dogs on the block. Protective and possessive to a fault and a million times more deadly." that got all their attentions.

"Well then explain because as I am seeing it. I don't want you to leave. I don't approve nor do I like the idea of a polygamist daughter." She said and the grandfather agreed.

"Being the male of the house I don't either." Said Grandpa and Kagome took a deep breath.

"I didn't just go for it. I am not the girls at my school. No I had them both working for my hand. Even though it was only a week neither really had it easy. I asked tough questions and I told them that I had final say. If I wanted them or not. At first I was going to pick between them. At the end I couldn't I apologized to Inu Yasha for making him have to choose. Since now I understand. If I had to choose right now I could not pick either. I truly love them both. Sesshoumaru has recently risked his life to prove he feels the same. Mattaki came back from the dead to prove it as well. Also was sent to protect me by the Kami. It is only these two. I can assure you of that." She said and continued explaining with help the situation. Making sure all bases were covered. As the explaination ended it was Grandpa that spoke first.

"While I still don't like it. I give my blessing. I was afraid I would have to get you an arranged marriage. I am glade I don't and that it is males that can provide for you." He said and looked to the males. Mattaki and Sesshoumaru nodded. Her mother spoke next.

"I approve as well I still don't like it but I will not stop this either though I feel you have left out something." She said and gave a look that made even the lords scared.

"I have but for a reason. I wanted the first issue done with first. The mated to two demons is a big one." she said and her mother nodded and then Kagome swallowed hard. She felt both grab her hands. "I am pregnant. Sesshoumaru has given me his heir and the child or children are due in about little over three months." she said and waited for her mother to yell. However she looked up as a thump happened. Running over she fanned her mother however her grandfather stopped her.

"She needs a moment this is a lot to learn." The harsh tone said it all. Nodding Kagome walked out of the room Heading to her room she sat down and then laid down. Her young snake demon child curling up to her further. Tears falling slowly and silently. It was a harsh blow and big one. Her family may never like her again. She let sleep claim her not noticing Mattaki come in as well as Sesshoumaru. Both having talked further to the males. Knowing that their mate and her mother needed time.

**Sorry for such a sad note. This was something I could see most mothers doing after finding out their daughter was with two men and married both. Unless that is the life you live. I know today is not the day for such a sad installment but I felt I needed to finish it. Don't hate me. Anyway please review. I promise the next one won't be as sad. Another jump is coming people so get ready.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**This chapter will be focused on Kagome and her trip to her time and then the birthing of the pups she has.**

Kagome woke the next morning to the smell of breakfast. She noticed that all her family including the recent additions were down stairs. She was concerned over this. She wanted to just hide till her mother and family made their leave. Even though she knew that the hiding was not the answer. So showering and getting dressed she made her way to breakfast. As she hit the bottom step her mates came to her and smiled. It was a heart warming smile and a smile that told her more then she needed to know. She was free of the harsh attitude. Her eyes still held the hurt and depressed look though.

She went to the kitchen and looked to her mother. Her mother was eating breakfast and so was the rest of the family. A small tug on her pants said a child of hers was at her side. Looking down she saw all three. Hebi, Rin, and Shippo looking to her for love and affection. Which she gladly gave. Patting and kissing each on the head. Though a deep voice pulled them away.

"Children let your mother eat. Plus the family and her need to talk. We can go sit in the living room or go to the outside." Said the great general. As the children hugged her and followed their fathers. Taking a chair Kagome ate silently. Waiting for the comments and ridiculing to begin. She was certain her grandfather and brother would call her a whore or Harlot. Beings as she had not one but two mates. Both she loved and would pick both again. She was sure of that. It was her mother that spoke first.

"Kagome though I am disappointed with you and normally would not approve of such a decision. I have though decided to allow it. Since watching their interactions with all three of your adopted children and you. Also when grandfather and I were coming down harsh both were ready to defend your honor in seconds. Mattaki explained somethings to me as well. I can see you would be well cared for and defended with these two males. Also since both have invited us to come and visit. So we can see more." Said the elder woman. Kagome felt a huge weight leave her. She was going to be fine. Though her grandfather had not said a word yet. She knew he wanted to. After all the man had something to say about most things. He looked to her after her mother spoke and nodded in agreement.

"Though I would like to go I will not but once or twice. However I will say this I too am disappointed but approve." He said and Kagome smiled and nodded having heard the best news yet. She jumped up and hugged her family. She was so glade to hear this. As she did Hebimaru came in and slithered to her. She felt him rub against her as she hugged her brother and smiled.

"I thought you were with your fathers. You sneaky little boy." She said and picked him up. As Sesshoumaru came in looking for him. Shaking his head and growling in annoyance.

"You can not constantly lay in your mothers arms son." He said and picked the boy up and placed him on the floor. "You need to become tougher now come on and let your mother eat." He finished and walked with the demon out to the living room.

"Will that snake gain a human form or no?" Asked Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome shrugged. She had no idea. Though she hoped so as well. She had a feeling it was to early to tell.

"I have no idea. Though if my mates have any say he will. They would never allow a weak son adopted or not." She said and finished her meal. As she did she felt nauseous and ran out of the room again. She realized then that the baby was not wanting cooked food right now cause she had a desire for raw meat. Looking up and groaning. Damn dogs and the need for raw food.

Washing her mouth out then heading to the living room she saw her family. Sighing she glared at the males. Which shocked them both. She walked over to her mother and whispered in her ear. Mrs. Higurashi nodded and walked to the kitchen and pulled out some raw steak and set them on the counter. Kagome groaned again in displeasure.

"If I get sick because my unborn children need raw meat. Neither of you two are getting anymore children after this. Do I make my self clear?" She said to the males both understanding the glare now and nodded.

"We understand though I don't think you will get sick. Since you now carry our life force and energy. I understand though and know that I and father will not be in disagreement if you end up sick. After all we want no harm to come to our mate just to have children." Said Sesshoumaru. Watching as his mate ate some meat to nourish his unborn pup. He felt the aura grow in strength and her body gain some strength back.

"I believe we need to mix up your meals. The pup you carry needs more raw meat it is telling you that. So we will have a mix made for you at least twice a day. As for the health of your human body. We can find a way to make sure you do not decline in health. I believe the family here can help as can Bokuseno. My old friend would help any of the western family."Mattaki informed and then thought of something. Handing the grandfather a token with the Crescent moon.

"If you wear that visible anyone of the Western family here or in the past should be able to aide you. If we made it this far you should be able to be given aide. Also if there are healers in this time that know of our family they should be able to give you any needed information. Just send it through the well after we leave. With something of Kagome's. We will have someone watching the well from now on to make sure any all of the family and friends are safe." Said Sesshoumaru. He knew what his father was doing.

Grandpa nodded. He knew this would be a delicate situation for Kagome. He then thought of something. He needed to ask. "It is apparent that Kagome needs to be pulled out of school permanently Since she is with child and will now be in the past for the rest of her days. If you can remember this in five hundred years from today or tomorrow call in and ask for her to be removed from the school. After all she will no longer need to go. We will pay for the books to be bought so she can finish her studies on her own time." Said Grandpa. He knew Kagome would be sad but it needed to happen. The phone rang and her Grandfather answered it.

Mattaki nodded to the request as he looked to the group he knew soon they would be needing to leave. However he had wanted to meet some of Kagome's friends from this time. Though knew it would be a odd conversation at least. Since most would consider this relationship very wrong. Not only in this time was Kagome under age for a relationship as he has found out. They normally would not allow more then one man to marry a woman. It was a crime. He found that out earlier. Sesshoumaru would be fine he looks sort of young enough. Mattaki though didn't.

He was not thrilled at this. In the era he was from though normally it was one male and multiple females. It was not unheard of for the other way. It was also more likely Kagome would have been married and had the children she already did with the other on the way. She was a amazing looking female. He loved her more daily. As did his son. So they figured it best for the others. To be lead into this.

Kagome was thinking she needed to talk to her friends. Walking upstairs to her computer she sent her friends a text over the internet. Telling them to drop by after school. Seeing the day it was she wrote herself a note making sure the exact day was right. That way in a few hundred years the males could make the call. Since by then she would be gone if she never changed. Kagome noticing the reply come up and read it. The answer was shocking. Not only would they come they would bring a container so she could return her uniform. As the school had been alerted to her withdrawal. She replied with a thank you. Saying she would explain once they got there.

As she came down the stairs she sat in the lap of Sesshoumaru and watched as Shippo and Rin played Video games with Souta. Kagome smiled and leaned on her mate. She wanted to point out that the Video game would not work in the past but let it be. She was glade to spend time with them as a family. Mattaki and Grandfather had left to go get somethings and some answers for the problems that may arise later in the pregnancy. It was going to be a long journey for them.

Hours went by and the males returned with Kagome's friends. She was nervous to say the least. As the girls were lead in they saw three things. One was Kagome was in the lap of a very attractive male. Two he had some tattoos. And three there was weird beings in the house that were not totally human. Kagome motioned for them to be quiet and to sit on one of the couches while she explained.

"Look I am going to tell you all something and I want you to be quiet until I am done. Also you can not breath a word of this to anyone." She said. After receiving a nod of understanding she explained everything to them. As she told the story Hebi slithered onto her lap. Curling up and sleeping. She placed a hand on him and moved him away from her stomach. Still talking though she missed nothing. Occasionally one of the males helped out. As she finished she waited. Thinking one or all of them would call her crazy.

"Wow that explains a lot. Your odd health problems out of the blue and your missing school. Also you dropping out. Though I still want more proof. You will be explaining to Hojo though. He is still set on making you his girlfriend. He keeps trying to come see you. He said he would be by later." Said Ayumi as Kagome heard two separate growls. She kissed Sesshoumaru and patted Mattaki Followed by a kiss for him as well.

"I am yours you two have a little faith in me please. I will always be yours. I am not some of those two timing bimbo females that only seek the male with the most power. Hojo is no concern Actually I have told him before and hinted to him I am not interested. Now I can tell him more and say sorry taken." She said and watched as the two calmed a bit. Looking to Ayumi she glared. "I said before that they are possessive. Now do you want that boy killed. After all these two would with out hesitation. They see him now as a threat." Kagome said Baring her throat to them both. At that Hebi slithered off and over to his grandmother. Mrs. Higurashi was nervous but as the child curled up and slept she relaxed.

Mattaki nipped one side of Kagome's neck and Sesshoumaru did the other. As the girls watched this Kagome sighed in pleasure. She was getting aroused now and was worried. Since the three friends she hardly saw anymore were here. Plus she was pregnant. This was not good. She stifled a moan and then as the males pulled back she turned around and faced the other way. She began talking to the three like normal as another knock was heard. Grandpa got the door and in walked Hojo.

"Kagome I brought you..." She was leaning on Sesshoumaru as the boy brought her a gift. Both males growled in warning. As the other girls intercepted him and blocked him from his doom. The three walked him to another room and explained things. Informing him plainly that she was off limits. Taken in a more permanent fashion.

"Hojo You need the whole story but I believe tonight we are leaving so why don't you and the three girls come with us. You three can see the real deal your selves. Though not a word is to leave this group. Understood?" Kagome said and received a nod. Kagome's mom said she would handle the parents. As Kagome got the things she needed she hugged her family. Handing something important to her to her friends. She walked to the well.

"Now you four will jump first with one of the children. That way we all can make it back in one swoop. However it will also Allow one of us to get you out should the well not work for you." They nodded and jumped. The blue light engulfed them and they were not seen. Kagome smiled.

Sesshoumaru Picked her up and jumped. As he did the light slowed them and they climbed out. The children and her friends were not far as the last of the group came out. Mattaki came over and nuzzled her neck. He watched as the three new members were looking around and in awe. Kagome spoke.

"Welcome to the Sengoku Jidai. As well as my new home era. My home is West of here. Though there is a safe village just down this path." She said and the others nodded. As Sesshoumaru sent out his aura in message. He also knew they would need more transportation. After all the extra people would not fit on the normal modes of their transport. So he sent word as well for more transports to be brought since there was more people here then when they left. They would wait in the village for their rides to get there. Kagome would want to talk to the elder Miko.

"Mate why don't we go visit the Miko of the near by village. That way she can speak to your friends and get them more acquainted with the era they have entered. After all it is not everyday one gets to travel to the past." Kagome nodded to Mattaki. As said male started toward the village Kagome had her friends change fast so as to not alarm the villagers any more. They were used to her not the other four. Having fixed the girls and Hojo, and them they headed into the town. It would only be a few hours before help came in the form of Kagura and Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha took one of the girls Kagura the other and Hojo. The last would ride with the children on the dragon.

Kagome and them traveled at a nice pace reaching the palace by Dawns early break. Most of the group minus the demons or otherwise asleep by the time they reached the palace. Kagome included in that number. Her body tiring a bit more easily. As they landed the four were lead to separate rooms and Kagome to her shared one. As they slept Sesshoumaru went to start his morning routine. Having flown in he did his patrol now it was on to the paperwork mountain.

Mattaki thanking the two that came to assist. Though told the two all would be explained later once all were awake. Since Kagome could answer this the best and get her friends calmer. So no squealing would be had. As there were beings in the palace with very sensitive hearing. He went to the bedroom and checked on his mate and her growing unborn pup. He was going to be so proud of what ever she had. He decided to get the routine of the one guarding the well started.

**Three Months Later**

Kagome was sitting in the garden with Ayumi, Her mother, Sango, and Kagura. Ayumi had become quite happy in the past. She even found her self attached to one of the guards here. He was a rare Falcon demon. Not mated yet she was courting him and quite happy doing so. Kagome informed all her friends that while courting or dating as they know in this time the act of sex was not allowed. You became mated at that point. So she had to explain to the guard that where they are from it is not uncommon for rutting to happen while courting.

Yuka and Eri would come by as did Hojo. Though they were careful not to let the Hojo's meet. As they could not with out making something happen. So Mostly Hojo was kept to the village. Though after about a month his visits lessened since in the present he found a girl to call his own. Yuka had become a little attached to one of the servants though neither knew what the relationship was for certain. Eri though was not quite attracted to any one yet. Her mother was welcomed with open arms as was Kagome's friends. Her mother was different she was the mother to the Lady.

Kagome smiled as her mother and friends were talking. Her mates were taking care of one of the visiting lords. The announcement and all had been taken care of. Many females were pissed however it was fixed when one of the girls tried to attack and Kagome produced a barrier of equal strength to that of some of Naraku's. As the Tigress demon that attacked hit the Barrier she had her arm dissolved.

Kagome watched as they discussed names for potentional female children had soon. Since Sango was pregnant and so was Kagome. Kagome had been having minor weak contractions hours apart. However recently they had been growing. She knew it was the day. As her mother turned to ask her a question Kagome felt her water break and the the biggest contraction shortly after. Nearly screaming in pain.

"I think the pup is coming now." She said as Kagura and Sango ran to the lords and the rest Got Kagome to the birthing room. Kagome was groaning and moaning in pain. The next few hours would be long and hard. Her mother and friends there would help. Souta was too and he was with the guys training how to fight and be a real monk. Though his powers still lay dormant sort of. He could sense the demons just had not accessed the power yet. It was coming slowly though.

The males stood in the hall waiting for the okay to see Kagome. Sesshoumaru was pacing. He was nervous and didn't want to lose her. He had fallen hard. His father watching nervous but also entertained. Sesshoumaru was waiting for any news. It was after a loud scream he heard one of the girls coming it was Sango. She was smiling. Walking forward. Keade was in the room as well as a few others. She was coming to inform them of the progress.

"My lords Kagome is having more then on pup at the moment. The Heir though we believe has already been born for you have at least one son. Kagome is in the process of having her second pup. She is doing fine." She said before leaving and heading back in. Sesshoumaru was proud. He inclined his head a bit more and looked to the visiting Southern lord and the male groaned. As he was saying she would more then likely never provide a son. The human was too small and not strong enough.

Five more hours later Mrs. Higurashi came out with Sango and lead the two lords into the room with their mate. As Sango stayed out and informed the group That Kagome had a total of three pups. One boy and two girls. The girls were second born and one seemed to be more human. However all three had powerful aura's. One looked to one of the servants like Sesshoumaru's mother.

**In the Birthing Chamber**

Inu Taishou looked to his little mate and smiled laying next to her was three strong and healthy pups. They had found out that demons still lived and the west was one of the most powerful Demon nations of the world. Kagome needed to have small amounts of raw meat with every meal. Also that as a miko All the children would be up to her on the way they were born. She had said she wanted one human at least for Rin's sake.

As the children were introduced to their fathers. Kagome woke. She smiled and looked to her human girl. Looking to her Mates. The boy in his father's Arms she smiled.

"We need to name the pups. Especially the little heir. Each has been confirmed to have both my powers and the powers of their demon sire. So no Priest or priestess can harm them." The heir had his mothers long black hair. His stripes were light blue and his eyes were amber like his father. He was pale and had two stripes on his face wrist and waist. The demon daughter had Silver hair and Maroon stripes like her father. She had the hazel eyes of Kagome. Her skin lightly tanned and her head currently rested on Mattaki's shoulder.

The human though had black hair with Silver strands through out making it appear to shine. Her eyes the hazel though it chose amber for the most part. Her skin a pale color. She was currently sleeping in her mothers arms and very peaceful.

After the having let the children get used to their fathers they called in the other children. Shippo puffed his chest in pride and happiness. Looking to his new siblings he got the instinct to be protective. He nuzzled each of them and a told them what he was. In his language telling the demons he was big brother. To the human he said it.

"I am your brother Shippo I will never ever let you get hurt. Hebimaru and I will always be there for you sister." He said and that was when Kagome said her name she had named the girl on her birth.

"Your human sisters name is Tenshi. For she will always be the little angel. I wanted one human I cared not the gender. For Rin and so I and my human friends are never out numbered. I was informed though she has a demons life span. That is the only thing she demonic aside from the powers. She is human after that though your mother said she has your acid my powers are helping them not to kill her. Her abilities balanced her out." Said Kagome. Shippo smiled he wanted to be the best big brother ever. He looked to the others and was curious.

"What is their names?" Asked the young kit. Looking to his fathers Inu Taishou smiled. He laid the pup in his arms near her mother and spoke proudly.

"She will be named after her long dead Grandmother my former Lady Inu Kimi. Since she looks so much like her. Kagome nodded her approval as did Sesshoumaru. Looking to his son he nuzzled the young pup.

"Our son will need a strong name. However though I wish to name it. I would like the input of my family." Sesshoumaru said he had an idea though he was curious on the others. It was Rin who gave the name all liked.

"My human father was Named Arashi and it sounds appropriate for the Heir of a kingdom." Rin said an The Inu No Taishou Mattaki spoke.

"I agree. For Storms can be devastating and powerful. A good name for the heir of the kingdom. Now we just need to raise them." Said the Former lord. He looked to his son. "All of us. These children will know the value of their people and their family. Humans, Demons, and Hanyous. Not one of them will degrade anyone." Finished the lord and Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I will allow values of others to be instilled he will though know the ability I have of masking ones emotions so no one can know his weaknesses and true feelings on anything. He will need to learn this to rule properly." He said and then let the others come and see. It was then that the other lord noted the one human child.

Before he could say anything Mattaki lead him from the room and made sure no ill comments were made. As the rest of the family was introduced to the children. After all got to see the new pups they went to bed. As Kagome and her pups went to sleep. Her mates on either side and the other pups went to sleep as one big family.

**Next morning**

Kagome woke early and feed her young pups. Each taking turns feeding and then she noticed Mattaki was giving Hebi his morning meal of fresh meats. Smiling as the General came over and kissed her. She new before the final battle could happen Mattaki would be giving her his own pups. Not that she would mind at all. It would be years before they could leave. Hebi and the new pups would need to be old enough to be with out their mother. Sango would need to be able to leave as well since she her self was with child thanks to Kouga. The male was proud but also cautious. After all he was mated to Inu Yasha and bound in a way to Kagura.

"I guess this is the start of at least a Decade off of Hunting and battling. Since there are very young children now." she said Remembering during the past few months they let a no longer pregnant Kikyo go. She was also now scared to return. She was given the dead body of the child to deliver to Naraku. Kagome didn't know about that till after it had happened. Naraku had been rather dormant since.

"Yes this is the start to a Life we will finish later. A life free of that fowl creature." Said Sesshoumaru from the balcony. He walked over and nipped her neck then nuzzled it. Watching his son. Drink his fill off the bottle. It was filled with milk and rice for now. Kagome would never be able to produce enough milk Her mother brought something that would help. It was a pump that would bring the milk from her breasts and allow her to still give her young there much needed nutrition. The bottles would have rice to make it stretch and fill the demon children.

"I just wish we could summon the shards to us. It would make this a bit easier. Naraku would be weakened." said Mattaki. Kagome sighed and then thought about it. After handing their son to Sesshoumaru she wrapped her self and walked to the Balcony. Then began praying to the jewel while calling to the missing pieces. Her Aura flared to life. She felt many of the ones left minus the enormous piece Naraku had coming easily. However that last piece could not come. With out alerting Naraku right away.

"I got some more of it. I think though I will need to chip away at that last portion. Till there is nothing left. He will catch on eventually." She said and purified the new pieces as they all joined. Izayoi had been the one to mention the idea before. Midoriko was skeptical about it. As Kagome walked back in. She smiled and looked to the jewel. It was then a wish came to mind. Though not selfless it would even make her Enemy better. So no one had to die. She smiled and wanted to shoot herself for it.

"What bothers you mate?" Asked Mattaki.

"I just realized what we need to wish for. To make the world the true place the Kami intended it to be. After all then no one would ever go with out their true mate." She said and looked to the jewel. It purified even more.

"That would benefit all and none. A good wish. Not Selfless truly but more pure then anything." Said Sesshoumaru. Looking to the door. The final battle would bring the end of the jewel and the world the way it is.

Kagome walked to her mates and kissed them both. She felt Mattaki begin roaming her body then pull away. He wanted to pup her now. He felt the call from his beast. He pulled back so he would not do so. He wanted to badly though. He knew it was wrong since she just last night birthed the three newest members. Kagome left and bathed. She kissed Sesshoumaru to before she left. She would be taking care of pups and spending time with friends. She had a feeling though during the time off from hunting and all that it would not be dull.

**That ends this chapter though it will be skipping a lot again I plan on making it worth your while. All the others will be paired off. Though not all will make an appearance. Anyway Hope you all like. I think I might have an idea for Kagome's mom.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**This Chapter will skip ahead five years to progress the story more. Also to allow some of the pairings to take place. Sorry it has taken so long a lot of writers block and life happening.**

Rin was so happy the day the triplets were born she was a big sister and proud of it. Her two sisters could walk and talk now though. She made sure to get them nice kimono's with their mother and help where she could. Her baby brother was so cute but so like her lord Father Sesshoumaru it was not even funny. She was bringing in some supplies as the barrier was now not letting many out. She needed to help her mother. Her grandmother had recently returned and was in the infirmary helping with some medicinal needs. She was trained as a healer in her time and was now using some of the more advanced techniques to help.

Rin herself had grown to a young teen as old as fifteen. She also was well aware of the attraction she brought. She was able to turn heads all over town. The head she wanted to turn was turning as well. Miroku the monk whom had taught her to be a miko and was also a great uncle before. Now she wanted him to be bound to her in the ways of lovers. She was attracted to him.

She was almost reaching the medical wing when she ran into the one on her mind. Miroku was in front of her. She had walked into him and dropped the basket of herbs. Apologizing and grabbing the herbs. She bent to grab them and ran. Blushing and not looking in his eyes. He went after her and caught her.

"No hiding from me Rin. I have been there for..." He saw the blush and was taken back. She was hiding her face.

"I am..." She did for once what came to her mind. Turned and kissed him. As she did so the basket dropped and so did the monks staff. Both never noticed the fact that one of Rin's fathers saw this and was pleased but concerned. He wanted to be sure this was not a passing feeling the monk had. This needed to be the real deal for his adopted daughter.

Pulling back Rin blushed she was very attracted to the monk and she knew not how her fathers would take this considering the monks history. She was hiding behind her now mid back length hair.

"How long have you had these feelings?" Asked Miroku. He was curious he was not upset after all the young girl he once knew grew and was a beauty for a woman. He knew many men and male demons were interested.

"A while now. I normally can keep them in check. I apologize." She said feeling her heart shatter. She knew it was wrong after him being her uncle of sorts and her trainer. Plus the older brother besides Shippo. Her thoughts began to run wild in her head and left her confused till the monk stole it again. A short sweet and chaste kiss to her lips made her freeze in her self doubt.

Miroku smiled after she answered and knew now he could talk to the lords. After all it is best to approach them with the answer already. He would ask their permission to court young Rin. Then after a decent courting he would marry the young Miko. Hopefully by that point the bastard Naraku would be dead. Then he and Rin could live on in peace.

At that point the father came out it was Mattaki. He was glad to see his Daughter happy. He just was trying to make sure this was not a fling for the monk.

"Though I do not disapprove I wonder what are your intentions monk?" He asked straight forward.

Miroku though understanding was a little off put by the question. After all he had not done much yet. Though the understanding overruled. Rin was the DaiYoukai's adopted daughter and his reputation proceeded him. He was a lecher. He would never deny that. How ever he planned on changing that. He cared for the young girl and planned on making her proud to take him as hers.

"I plan to court her then Take her as my bride. I want to make her the happiest woman on the world." He said and then looked to Rin. She was smiling and happy. She was glade to see him wanting this. Realizing that the male was looking out for her she said nothing thought she wanted to. It was after all her life. She wanted this male and bad. Walking forward and grabbing his hand.

Mattaki nodded. Looking to Rin and seeing the smile. She was one of his daughters. He would move the heavens and earth to make her happy.

"I approve I will handle the others. Though you will still need to talk to Shippo and Sesshoumaru. Her younger siblings are not old enough yet. After all Sesshoumaru is still the one to adopt her first." He said and then walked past and hugged his daughter and kissed her head. Both smiled and after dropping off the supplies they spent some time bounding as a courting couple.

**Kohaku**

He had been training Shippo for Five years now and the young Kit had turned out quite well. He was a great Warrior. The Kit though still quite young was becoming more of the infiltration type. He was good at sneaking and getting into things then head on combat. Shippo will be a asset later once he was older and was able to handle more. Though he was a bit older and was beginning to get to the age of mating. Still a ways off. Even though Kohaku realized a few months ago Shippo was older then the male let on. He was not a young child.

Kohaku had found out by accident and was in need of a cold soak after it. He had gone looking for the fox as he was late for training. He walked into the Kits room and saw the concealment spell down. The Kit was about Miroku's height and had long Fiery Red hair. Slender and well built. He guessed the disguise was needed for survival. As well as play.

After wards they talked now he wanted to get the kit more. He planned that day to at least inform the Kit of his affection. Entering the Dojo he walked to the side and removed his top. He hung it on a hook in a closet and began working on Kata's. He was warming up. They were the simple training ones. It was about ten minutes in when the young kit showed. The male walked in and froze. Kohaku felt the male watching him work out. He made sure to show off a bit.

After a bit more practice rounds they began the training and sparing. It was hours before they were done. As they finished. Kohaku was pinned and rock hard. He wanted to take Shippo and bad. He was glade for the fact that they were done. As they headed for the door he Stopped the fox.

"Shippo I need to speak to you about something. Actually about two things. First is though I have not told anyone I know you are older then you look. You are probably about my age in human years. I have told no one though I think you should." He said and waited for the fox to respond. As the other looked to let that sink in he noticed the aggressive Aura. "I will not demand it or anything. It is up to you." He said and was debating on the telling him of his feelings now.

Shippo thought for a bit and then sighed. The male was right He should. He was afraid though since he was sure Kagome would be mad. He loved his mother. She was the best. He would be in trouble for lying.

"Your right. I just don't want them to hate me. It was survival for me." He said and looked to the male and calmed down. As Shippo's aura relaxed so did Kohaku.

"They could never hate you. No one can nor can they blame you. Certainly not Inu Yasha." Shippo nodded at Kohaku's point. Kohaku gave him a look that said he was about to say something important. "The other thing is that I and my beast have come to realize we care for you more then just as a friend and pupil. I am asking for your permission to court you Shippo." Shippo was shocked. He waited for a response and was getting nervous. As he was getting ready for the ridicule. He felt Shippo move in. He hugged him and rubbed against him.

"I accept. I was wondering why you always left aroused. I figured that was why." Shippo said. After the Jovial response they Shared a chaste kiss and Left the Dojo. They needed to go to lunch and then their other lessons.

**Kagura**

Sitting in the garden watching her little ones play and run around. Naumi was in doing her lessons and helping with the medical wing. Sango was training in the Dojo now. Her and Lady Kagome spent a lot of time together. As a matter of fact the The lady was now a good friend. She and her spent many hours out watching the children and talking. The lady was currently busy. Though Kagome and Sango were busy she didn't mind the time alone though it would not be for long. Inu Yasha was on his way to her. The family she had created she would be happy with for the rest of her life.

Sango and her love each other and love being mated to each other. But they also love having Kouga and Inu Yasha with them as well. It is an odd relationship mind you but not unheard of. The four of them love each other. She last night had to watch as her mate was with Kouga. Inu came over, and pleased her well though with nothing more then his fingers, and Talented tongue. She currently can not join in their love making sessions. She is currently Pregnant. Having been with more then one male at first it is hard to tell whom fathered the child. But this one Kouga gave her.

They knew when they started it would not always be Inu giving her a child and Kouga giving Sango one. No that would not happen. Sango more then once has had Inu Yasha be with in her. Kouga has often found his desire to want Kagura as well. Making them well versed in every one. She would have it no other way though. Her body desires the males as well as her loving mate. Even if right now she can only participate orally. Sango loves it as do Kouga and Inu Yasha. She watched as Hebi and the other young children played. Inu Came over and sat next to her. Kissing her head and let her lean on him. This was the last year for children since they would be leaving to fight again soon. A year or two and they would need to leave. Kagome's family found ways for even demonic children to not get conceived now. She gave everyone the needed materials and told them after this last bit of children no more. So the battle with Naraku could happen.

The Idea of no children from the sexual activities made them males more needy. Though they kept their hands off for now. Inu Currently was just rubbing the bump where the pup lay. He let loose a soothing growl and let Kagura rest. It was he whom broke the silence. He had been thinking a lot lately. Everyone one of them noticed.

"Kagura I have a question for you. I have asked the others I want to ask you." He said and she nodded for him to continue. "I was wondering if you think that it might be time we make this family whole. I mean that Kouga and I need to mark you and Sango." Kagura was shocked Sango and her had been talking about that the other day. Since both realized it was foolish to believe that they would always remain just two mated couples helping each other. While enjoying some sexual relief.

"I agree it can't remain this way. After all we would be foolish to believe otherwise. However with child the mating bound would be dangerous. Since we both know Sex is involved. To complete it. As well as the likely hood you both would get us pregnant again." She said and Inu Yasha nodded.

"I spoke to Kagome on that. Her and the Lords agree that though they wished to leave sooner if we wished to we could bound now and they would wait." He said and then Kagura smiled. As he marked her as a potential. "Kouga will be marking as a potential as well. This also would eliminate most of the jealousy since we are all mated. If we wanted to mate in separate rooms now we could. Though I doubt it since more then likely the chance of it being all four of us would increase too." As he spoke he was becoming increasingly aroused. He knew it was not going to happen while she was pupped. Calling for a servant he carried her to their room and made love to her the way he did the night before. Knowing that the others would feel it as well.

**Kagome's mom**

Having been coming and going to the past for a while now. She has found that the militaries general and her were very close. She had stared out talking to him and now they were courting. He had told the Lady. But now they were well on their way to being mates. Every time the male was near her body would almost literally it seem become on fire. He is a leopard Demon and quit attractive to her. She was more aroused by this male then she had her long dead husband. She was planning to tell her daughter before they mated she hoped she lasted that long.

Feeling how wet she was between her legs she focused on her job. She was a trained nurse in the present and new how to heal a lot of the diseases that faced the time her daughter lived in. Like the flu and some common colds. Or many advanced diseases. Her Leopard lover seemed to love distracting her. Though she knew he was in the room checking on his men. She would feel him looking her way and she was getting annoyed. She was warned by him and her two sons in law that teasing a male demon is never a good idea. Unless one wants to be taken in front of everyone. Since demons are not as bashful about open displays of sexual nature.

As she went back to work she heard many people become frantic. She also heard a loud scream from her daughter. She went to the door and saw Kagome was in pain and screaming. It seem new grand children were on the way. She had been given her next set of children by her second mate. Mattaki was not far. He being an experienced father knew that she was in pain and going to make threats that may not be true. She ran by her love and he followed. As they reached the others she ran on and the Leopard stayed behind.

Her Demon lovers name was Taitsuke. He was a strong and powerful demon. His power put many demons to shame. Though not his lords. His lords recently gave him a Drilling as he was walking in dangerous territory. He proved his worth though time and again. Having mated once before and produced children it was not required. His mate turned out to be a lying cheating wench. She paid for it though as one of her one night stands killed her after having her.

Maitsukane was proud of her family and had told her father. Her father was becoming proud too. As he had recently met the future versions and was happy he agreed to the mating. He was proud of both women.

She watched as her daughter brought in the new family members. This time it was only two and they were healthy pups. One Hanyou and the other full blooded. One girl and one boy. Both had the silver hair and markings like their Father. Kagome smiled and held her daughter.

"I believe since this is your first Daughter Mattaki you should name her. Sesshoumaru should get to name our son. Since Rin named his Heir." She said and Mattaki agreed. It was then Sesshoumaru came in. He smiled at the two children though it was weird for him since Technically they were siblings to him as well as his children.

As Kagome looked to the Mattaki he Smiled and nuzzled his first by blood daughter. His little girl. Growling low and comforting. She was fast asleep. "I will name her Emi." Kagome smiled and followed suit. Her mother in the arms of her loving mate to be. She was well aware he wanted her soon. She needed to inform someone of her family. She looked to Sesshoumaru and Mattaki.

"Sesshoumaru can I speak to you for a moment." She said. He nodded and followed. As they reached a distance that would not disturb Kagome and the young pups she spoke. "I wanted to tell Kagome first but I guess it is for the best." She said and made Sesshoumaru concerned.

"What is it you wished to say to her?" He asked and looked to her mate to be. She smiled knowing he would do what ever was needed to defend her.

"Nothing horrible I will say that. Only that I believe That Taitsuke has waited long enough to claim me as his mate. I will be mating him as soon as possible. I believe she deserved to know. However your little family is more important. She needed to birth those two." Sesshoumaru was glade to her about the mating. Not the second part though.

"You are my beloved mates mother. You never will take less precedence. I will pass the information on to Kagome. Know she will be thrilled to hear this. Just know that you can tell us anything. You are family too." said the Daiyoukai and headed back. As Maitsukane walked to her lover and headed off to be alone with him.

He held her as they reached a garden. She lean on him and just enjoyed a well deserved moment of cuddling. She leaned on him and relaxed. That was how the night ended for the two.

**Kagome**

After birthing two more pups she slept well into the next morning. Actually well was not the right term. At Four in the morning the two woke crying. Getting up and giving them their morning meal of milk took an effort. She was glade for the pump since she could then be able to feed them. Almost wishing to be a demon female.

As she worked she felt one of her mates enter the room. Having a bottle of milk and Rice made and handy. It was Sesshoumaru. Taking his son/brother in arms and feeding him. He watched as the boys mother fed the daughter she had. The girl was the Full blooded demon. The Hanyou being the boy. But like his children they had both parents powers. He was proud to have chosen such a grand female.

Daichi was a quiet and well behaved pup. He had silver hair like their mutual Sire and the maroon stripes as well as the Crescent moon. His eyes though were a stormy blue. Not the amber of the family. Daichi's mother gave him the sapphire orbs that he loved so much. This boy will be a pain for women everywhere.

Emi was different. She had similar markings The moon was a deep cobalt blue. The maroon stripes held an almost Violet tone to them and her Amber eyes were almost pure gold. She was a beauty like her mother. However her aura was as pure as her mothers and sister Rin's. As he was looking at them he finished his thoughts and feeding the boy and burped him. As the Task was done so did Kagome Finish. Kissing both kids she put them to bed and walked to her mate.

"I could not be happier right now my mate. Our beautiful Children and growing family. The Only thing left is to Finish our task with Naraku. Once that is done we will be free to live out our lives." She said and leaned on her first mate. He held her. Knowing her thoughts.

"Yes and that will be easier now. Since you have been slowly working on him." He said and kissed her. Naraku was not done He was only waiting for the right time to strike and that time was soon.

**Sorry for the wait my mind has been clogged as of late. I have been depressed and it has been effecting my creativity. I am hoping that now I have fixed that and am climbing out of that hole. I would also appreciate if some one could take a couple of my promised stories off my hands. Since the other issue is two much on my plate.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Kagome stood near a window looking out as it rained. Her heart ached with knowledge that soon the final battle would come and she was certain many would die trying to fight for the world. She knew that this would be the fight to end it all. The jewel was nearly complete. She was not going to call any more shards as now he was beginning to catch on. She wanted to keep him unknowing that the Jewel was still going to be in play on both sides sort of. She was planning on calling it all to her in the battle. She sighed then felt two arms wrap around her. A head lean down and nuzzle her neck. She felt another aura circle around her with a overwhelming sense of calm. She smiled and leaned on Mattaki as Sesshoumaru was looking out the window.

Mattaki was of the same mind as he looked to the window. Many times have they seen hordes of demons slam against the barrier and die. All them thought this was ridiculous for a rock. As Everyone was watching the creatures die they saw Kagome get saddened. She would pray for their souls to be given a a mercy of sorts for their brain washing and being tricked. So she wanted them to have a decent chance at a good after life.

"Mate everything will turn out fine. You have a great wish. Nothing is going to go wrong. You will call the jewel to you during battle and make your wish. That will end the battle. It was the best plan we had." Said the Lord. They had been waiting almost ten years. It was confirmed that Kikyo gave birth to the child of Naraku. She also became the queen he needed however she also became crazy.

As she listened she nodded. She was too kind hearted sometimes. She knew that once her wish was made it would be for the best. However she hoped that it fixed it all. Turning and kissing the male holding her and then looking to her other mate and kissing him. After which she spoke.

"My heart aches knowing the deaths coming. After all no one deserves to die for that thing known as Naraku he is a dangerous and vile being. I wish so many would not die for this. However the view of the Kami reigns and deaths must be made sometimes." She said and leaned on Sesshoumaru. He held her tight and then moved them to the bed and sat. It was then he knew she in need of a distraction. Looking to his father he gave him a look that made both smirk. As he kissed her neck and let his hands roam. Pulling back he spoke.

"Please do not worry. All will be fine. I believe you are focusing to much on it. You need something else to focus on." He said and then moved the neckline of her Kimono and nipped his mark on her and moved to her shoulder. She moaned at the attention when she felt the other set of hands rubbing her sides and down the inside of her legs from behind. It was at that point her mind was being overridden.

**Lime ahead**

As the hands on her roamed her body they slowly removed clothing and making her feel alive and on fire. One hand on her breast and another over her sex. Another rubbing her inner thigh. The last in her hair she was being teased by her mates and loving every second. She moaned and arched into the caresses. She was kissing and holding onto Mattaki as Sesshoumaru had his mouth busy kissing and nipping her free breast.

"MMMHMM" she moaned and bucked into the touches and caresses. The hand cupping her was toying with her entrance and not entering her. Mattaki was having fun making her crazy with need for penetration. Neither planned on actually entering her with more then tongues and fingers. As the need to knot and pup her was high since neither is satisfied with the amount of pups yet. As well as the fact that they both wanted to be mating her for days on end. Since the events of the last few years had not allowed for that. As per normal for a mating. It was not normal for lords and ladies to not be heard or seen for a week or two after the initial mating.

After a few more strokes of her wet and hot core Mattaki slid a finger in and started a slow and shallow rhythm. Which was also driving her mad. As she was bucking attention as well as making sensual sounds.

"Once everything is done you will be filled so much and hard that you will not be walking right for a long time." said Sesshoumaru barely holding back the beast within him. Her noises were delicious. He wanted to be plunging inside her right now. The beast demanded he remind her he was her first mate and commander of her body. Currently he was fighting to not just take her and hard.

Mattaki though was not fairing much better. Since they both were denied the desire to have her as there bed partner for more then a few hours. He needed her bent over and receiving his cock in her deeply. The image was arousing in of itself. He started pumping slightly faster. Making her squirm more and moan louder. He was purposely not going too fast. After all He wanted her in mindless pleasure and she was not there yet. As he notice Sesshoumaru switch sides he switched hands as well. As he withdrew she whimpered a bit.

As the males switched their hands and movements Sesshoumaru noticed her eyes go back for a second and her breathes becoming shallow signaling that it was time. Both started working toward the release in their female. As they worked her she became more mindless. It was not long before she screamed in pure pleasure and ecstasy. Her mind numb and body shaking. They continued tormenting her in a similar fashion for several hours.

**Lime end**

As they laid their with Kagome sleeping after hours of pleasure. It would be the next morning when The battle would begin. Having known that the battle would need to be away from the palace so everyone inside would be safe. Looking outside he sighed. He had a feeling her pain came from the knowledge that it may be someone she loved dearly that she lost. Her mates or friends. Even worse would be one of her children. That knowledge hurt the most.

As he stood and walked to the closet holding the armor and weapons for them. Having the free time to think He had thought of going ahead of the group but that would not work. He needed to think more after all. He could come up with something that would help them all. It would not do to have a sad mate when all you wanted to do was pin her to the bed and mate her continually. He felt his sons eyes on him. However changing plans now would do no good.

"I would love for once to give her the silent request she has been asking. That no unneeded bloodshed be spilled. However I can not. If we would have done this differently and thought of it earlier maybe." He said and looked to his son. As he thought of his sleeping mate that he and the boy shared. However both knew the blood needed spilling to sate the gods. For the beings were not meant yet for the world coming.

Sesshoumaru held his mate and nodded to his father. He too had thought of the Miko's request. However what they planned was the best solution now. Earlier it would have been a possible request. Now not so much. Both males sat in thoughtful silence and waited the night out.

**Inu Yasha**

He laid in his bed looking to the ceiling. He and his mates had finished a while ago mating again. All were connected somehow. To all of them it was comfortable. He loved his mates like no other. The two females were amazing mothers. Kagura was a great lover as was Sango. Both he and Kouga loved watching the two mate. Also love being with them. It felt amazing having each other.

The night the four became mates to each other was amazing. It was a night like no other. They stayed in their room for two weeks mating and bonding. Building a connection that would never be broken. Now they would never lose each other. His children and mates were his life. He loved them. It was a few days after that he was surprised to see his mother visit as a spirit. She told him she was proud and knew that he was happy. Also that she approves. The two females needed him and his first mate.

Currently he was sated and inside Sango. Kagura lay with Sango attached to her chest and Kouga inside her. They all knew in the morning that Another round was not possible. However they had gotten used to sleeping like this. He could not sleep though. His mind was busy. He was thinking on the final battle. He knew they would win. It was the idea of what would happen during the fight. Kikyo would try again and he wanted the others to understand he was only theirs. As he sighed only to feel Sango kiss his neck.

"Don't worry my dear Inu. We know you love us and no matter what she makes you do. We know it is her and not you." she said and pulled him out of her body with a moan. As well as a whimper. It felt off to not be connected to one of the males in that way. Neither filled the woman with seed. Since no children were to be conceived till later. Kissing him and getting up to relieve a different need.

"I know I just can't help it. I have made some big mistakes in the past. I don't want to again." He said and then felt Kouga shift and reposition them so both were next to him. Kagura removed Kouga and Switched laying on Inu Yasha. Not having him enter.

"We know the simple fact that it bothers you is helping. Don't worry so much. Take the idea we love you and understand to heart. Let that sink in." She said and kissed him deeply. Not in a sexual way just with love. Pulling back to see Sango lay on Kouga and fall back asleep. Deciding the male below her need more distraction. She flipped them and made him rest his head on her breast. "Listen to my heart and know that it in a way is yours. As well as theirs. I will never give it literally or otherwise to another. You are not going to be able to anything that I will not know is that bitch manipulating you. You may hurt us a bit but never to a degree we will not forgive and let you back in. After all as much as she mated, and loved every second of it, She had a look saying she was imagining someone else. I bet on occasion she has imagined Sesshoumaru pounding into her. She is a whore." Said the wind witch.

Inu Yasha thought about her words and nodded. Realizing she was right. Kikyo the last time he saw her reeked of several males and mostly Naraku. He had no reason to worry. Letting his females heart beat lull him to sleep. Not before kissing and nipping her neck. The arousal at the contact filling his nose and placing a smirk on his features.

**Miroku**

He laid with Rin on his chest and sleeping peacefully. He knew in the morning he would be leaving and leaving her behind. She would be staying here with Maitsukane and the Healers. She was his loving Wife. He had married her about a year ago and she had mothered him a twins like Lady Kagome. One boy and One girl. He was a proud father. However once the boy was conceived Kagome made sure the curse was not affecting him.

Miroku looked to his beloved wife and smiled. She would never know fully how thankful he was to her. Though he understood her reasons they had not coupled the night before. She told him she would allow him the chance at her again if he returned to her. He had to be alive and well to get his desires. He was worried that he would not return. He wanted to though. He planned on doing so. Just knew that the fight would be long and hard.

Sleep came to him shortly after that as they lay their.

**The Next Morning POV everyone**

It was a slow morning for once. Everyone knew it was the day they would put an end to it all. Naraku would die this day. He would pay for all he had done and was planning on doing. However there was a chance many would die for this to happen. Kagome was crestfallen for this. She wanted them all to live through this. As the group dressed and headed to breakfast they sat in silence. It was a quiet affair do to the dire situation. All reflected back to the day the plan was made. Almost ten years ago when they had all found out Kagome could call on the shards.

Kagome had found out that night she could hide the well to make sure it was never used against her and them. That way she would never have to worry about her mother being away from her mate ever again. As well as Her friends that came to the past. Yuka and her soon to be mate. A Inu demon as well. But he was a common one. A Brown Inu. His name was Taketsume. Strong but nothing special. Ayumi and her mate were sitting peacefully. They had mated about a month ago. Ayumi had left school with a Degree in Physics and was happy here. Now to fix it to where everyone was finally safe and happy. She thought hard on her plan. A plan thought of ten years ago.

_**Flash Back**_

_Kagome sat in the Study with all the group who would be fighting Naraku on the day of the final battle. It would be a dire situation that day. It was a bad thing now. Because it would not be long till he caught on himself. She looked to her friends and Family. She was saddened by this as well. Because this would also mean she would soon need to close the well for a while. Unless they found a way to hide it. She Took a deep breath._

"_Last night I found out I can call on the shards. Since my training I had not thought about doing such since it never occurred to me. I never needed a way to get them with out traveling. Now we did. Sango and I are with pup's. Soon many of us will be expecting and there will need to be a way to collect shards with out actually hunting them down. However there is the high chance eventually Naraku will catch on." She said and noticed all their faces. Inu Was pissed but was calmed by Kouga. It was Sango that spoke. _

"_So what do we do. It will be over sooner then we thought. Is that not good?" She asked it was her mate that spoke._

"_Sango if the Lady can call the Shards and Naraku finds out she is it could kill her. Plus she is taking a risk in doing it period. Since if he doesn't fight it. He may follow it and the Final battle can be started here. While most if not all are unprepared and unable to fight. Since you two are with pup." said Kagura. She understood both problems._

"_We need a plan for the final Battle and set a time in which pupping will no longer be a viable thing. Since that is the problem here. As it is something that will hold us back." Said Sesshoumaru. He knew that would get there attention away from blaming his mate. She had not needed this choice before. Plus it was the past. The future is more important._

"_Well what will your wish be Kagome?" Asked Inu Yasha. He was more curious and let it show. He was no longer interested in becoming full demon nor full human. He was happy with him. After all he had a mate and pups. What more could he want._

"_My plan is a wish that benefits all and non. I will wish for the world to be as the Kami's truly wished it. A world in which Naraku left no mark. If I am sent to the future in which I was born I only ask that you all make it so I can be with my family and mates." She said with a forlorn look on. They all nodded. It was apparent she had thought hard on it._

"_As for the battle I think we will need her to use that ability. However not before Naraku is certain that the ability can only be used at a distance. We will need to make sure He doesn't even think she is there. Make him not realize she is present. Somehow we need to hide her. As well as a few others. So He can be off guard when we let this loose." He said and then looked to them._

_Hours would go by before they decide on the plan. Kagome would cover everything about her with her powers. Right down to her powers. AS the battle progresses, and Naraku gets certain he will not need to fear her showing to call the jewel. She will release the spell and then call the remainder of the jewel and make the wish. He should be so disoriented he will not be able to react. Even if he does the spell will be designed to make it seem like she is everywhere. It should by her enough time to finish the wish._

"_What if she dies after the wish is made?" It was bound to be brought up. It was Kouga whom asked. Everyone knew the chance was there. Several growls were made then. Inu Yasha, his father, and brother all let loose._

"_He is right for asking this plan is risky all around. However it is the only one I see working. I wish not to die. But I will do what is needed to be rid of that damnable creature. The Kami's wish him gone I will make sure he and the jewel never bother another again." She said and let them know that was the end of the conversation._

_**Flashback end**_

Everyone looked at Kagome as she began the spell that would conceal her in every way possible. She hid in the near by brush and made sure not to move. Then she called once more on the jewel. Strong enough to make the bastard himself follow. The group was ready. The battle would begin. As the Spider looked on with his queen. He groaned knowing his prize was somewhere near by but knew not where. It had begun the battle for the world.

**The palace**

Eri was walking through the palace and was talking to Ayumi and the others. She was worried as this battle could end horribly and it could end wonderfully. Several Lords had come to join in the battle. One being the Lord of the South. He was a Phoenix demon. Though similar to Suzaku not the same. He was a Blue Phoenix. It was interesting to say the least. While he and his son were here she was polite to them. However his son learned a lesson the hard way. Most knew not to mess with the ladies friends. This boy found out. She was only being polite.

He had treated her like a servant. She in turn though politely had given him a peace of her mind. That day she had earned his respect. She was not a Miko nor was she a warrior. However she was able to make many realize their wrongs. She was not stupid. She was planning in the present to be a Lawyer. She used that ability to her advantage. After all it was not an easy field.

_**Flash Back**_

_Eri was standing and greeting the Lords and their families. The Ladies had all met and talked to the Friends and Family of the West and new better however the Southern Prince had not been available at the time. Away on a quest to prove his worth to his father. He met the girls for the first time. The sight of three humans made him believe them to be servants. After hearing two names and that they were friends he ignored the last and hand her his items and then proceeded to ask her to deliver them to his room._

_She dropped them and ignored him. She then went talking to Ayumi and Yuka. It was funny that he thought her a servant and all. However he was going to learn something and quick._

"_You miss will not ignore me. Servant..." She turned and glared at him._

"_Tell me do you even look at your surroundings? Apparently not since if you did you would notice all the servants on the opposite wall and in servant garb. Not the garb of a noble. Nor do the servants stand near the lord and lady. So answer me do I look to be a servant Since Lords Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha, and Mattaki stand Near me?" She asked in a calm and Polite voice though the venom was there. He was flabbergasted and the others were stunned. This human had not only corrected him but managed to insult him as well. Though he should be angry he was more aroused and curious. He answered calmly as well._

"_No I agree I did misjudge you. I apologize. I assumed you were since I am not interested in..." She cut him off again. The Training making her a formidable opponent in the ways of words and minds._

"_I guess your servants must be far more well dressed then since I was so easily mistaken either that or you forgot how to count. I will give you the benefit of the doubt. I am Eri friend of Lady Kagome and Her mates Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Mattaki. I am also friend to Master Inu Yasha and his mate Lord Kouga. I live in a distant land where woman are taught and trained to be as well versed in education as men. I am trained in the ways of law. As well as verbal defense Called a Lawyer. In my home a Lawyer defends innocence accused wrongly of crimes. I will use my training to my advantage. In this case against you to allow you to see I am not a servant but Noble. I will not be treated like one of your servants. Since you could care less about them." She said and moved on to greet the next Lord and his Family._

_The Prince was thoroughly aroused and curious. Normally not curious creatures. However she had caught his attention. She was being praised and also instructed that normally that would be an offense. Though the lords would have backed her. She was still wrong. She understood with protest but understood._

_**Flashback End**_

Weeks would go by and they spoke more pleasantly after that. He had become more and more interested though she was not. She told him though he needed to return before she would even think of it. Since she was equipped for mental battles. He was the more physical one of the two. She was not certain how she felt. She spoke to her friends and they decided that it would need to all come down to what happens in battle. Since they needed the males to return first. As they headed for the gardens they saw Souta there with a young Half demon. She had dark tanned skin and long white hair.

Shiori the half bat demon sat talking to Kagome's brother.

**Sorry I have been really busy. Plus my mind still can't focus. I have noted on my profile the stories up for adoption if any one is interested.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Sitting crouched in a bush and not moving was hard. She was looking as several hundred of the finest males these nations offered came and fought. They fought for their nations and what was right. Naraku had poisoned several lives and cared not. He was a twisted and sick minded being. He did what he did because of a jewel and to find his way into her. She was nauseous thinking about it and it made her skin crawl. Hours passed and Naraku was getting confident. He noticed Kagome was not present. It mattered not he would find her eventually. Kagome was getting a little anxious until the moment arrived. Naraku smirked He was going to win.

Kagome was annoyed by his confidence and everything. He had killed with no regard for the people he would hinder with that loss. Or the damage it could cause. She was well aware it was more he didn't care. She also noticed he seemed to think she would want him. He made her sick and she was threw with him thinking she was his. She was no ones property. She found solace in the fact for once it was the other way around for Kikyo. Naraku pictured Kagome while with Kikyo. However she also pitied the woman as she was looking for love in the wrong places. She had a feeling Kikyo was meant for someone she never thought she would be.

The Time came in the form of Naraku joining the fray. It was then Kagome unleashed herself. Calling the jewel into Several locations. As that finished she revealed herself. However as she let loose her power something happened. Her aura became alive. With the years having passed and the protectors of the jewel changing it became apparent to none what this would have to mean since none could stop the greed until now.

Kagome Sprouted wings and glowed a beautiful Gold and white. It was faint and hard to see but there. As her eyes opened they were glowing with gold and blue. She looked to the battle field and sighed in sadness. She looked to Naraku and growled.

"I am the high priestess of the Shikon and Child of the Kami. My parents brought me here to end you. For you have broken multiple rules. As well as ended the lives of several children of the Kami. It is time you paid for your heinous crimes. Naraku formerly Bandit Onigumo you punishment is to be erased from existence. Time nor space will know you anymore. I hereby banish any trace of you from all planes and universes. In the name of Kami you are erased." Her aura flexed and her powers lashed out. It looked like he was getting hit with a disintegration ray or something. He was being erased. Piece by piece he vanished. "As for a portion of his incarnations they too shall be erased. The one containing his heart and those that feel no remorse for what they have done minus one. The one known as Kanna will be given another chance." Her powers flexed and Several beings started the disappear piece by piece.

Kanna however was different. She simply vanished in a white ball. Heading for the castle. Everyone one guessed her fate was to be reborn this time with her soul attached. She was never given the chance to feel remorse. Her soul was not stained as it had never been given to her. She had a fate of a second chance with everything present.

As the cleansing of the people happened so did something else. Those that lost their lives her were being healed. As the healing powers she had was pulsing throughout the battle field. So many lives would not be punished for another beings crimes. Kagome then stepped forward to those that were left. She had words from her parents. Her mates coming to her.

"This power is gifted to me. My Parents the Kami want all to know this. I am powerful but already claimed by my true mates. As are many of you. Some have yet to be claimed. Know your world will be far better then expected here soon. As for the last remaining threat. Kikyo you have been used and thrown aside by your mate and had love ripped from you. I am not now, nor have I ever been you reincarnation. I am me. I was given this body to protect the jewel and make the correct wish. Your love though has been here all this time. He was in a breathing form when you were and died due to his own malformed notions. May you get your true loves once all is done." She said and then made the now dark priestess sleep. Smiling as she was informed all that would happen.

Her temporary power left and and she sighed and nearly collapsed. Sesshoumaru caught her and held her up. She patted his arm and then looked to the jewel. She groaned she had to make the wish before her body gave out. She closed her eyes and called on the jewel.

"I, Kagome Higurashi, Protector and High Priestess of the Shikon Jewel. Daughter of the Kami invoke the power of the Jewel. I wish for the world to be reshaped in the image of The Great Kami's. May the world and Universe be as they originally wanted it to be. A world where war and crime need not happen and that no one is ever truly alone." She said and the jewel glowed bright.

The world itself didn't change however the beings in it did. Kikyo woke as she felt no hatred anymore. Her soul cleansed and free of her wrath. She watched as the demons all left and went their separate ways as did the humans. She was watching as the humans some left hand in hand with each other. She would have been grossed out but she felt a call to her. Turning and heading off to find the source she never saw Kagome smile in her direction. She was going to find the reason she felt a pull.

Kagome fainted after watching Kikyo leave. She was glade to have helped so many people find their mates. Their soul mates. Since Kagome had found hers she was hoping that the others found theirs. She collapsed and was grabbed by her mate Sesshoumaru again. Father and son looked to each other and nodded heading for the Western Palace. As Mattaki walked off Sesshoumaru was laying next to his Mate. Nuzzling her neck. He would defend her with his life. He was well aware of the fact that soon he would need to be telling everyone they would not be seen for some time to come.

Mattaki was out telling the people of the West of there victory. He howled his victory howl and the entire castle rejoiced. As the lords all returned he noticed that a Prince was trying to gain the attention again of one of Kagome's friends. It was not to be. As another being was catching his Attention. It was The young half Bat demon that was to be his. Eri had another for her that like Kikyo was a member of the Band of Seven. However this one was the Doctor. Mattaki smiled. Every thing was falling into place.

**Ayumi**

She greeted her mate happily and kissed him. As Ayumi held her mate she moved his hand to her stomach and awaited his response. Her Falcon mate was shocked and over joyed. He spun her around and kissed her. He was glade to be having a child finely with his mate. They were in for a surprise when the child was born though. Ayumi knew somehow the child would be special. Choukichi was a powerful male and though a bird he had great senses.

He kept his hand on her stomach. He kissed her stomach and laid her on the floor carefully. He was well aware of her delight and enjoyment in his attentions.

"Our child will be powerful. As well as beautiful. I wish to have as many children as we can my love." He said and they just stayed in a cuddling but intimate moment for a long time. His mind on the fact that he had a distinct feeling his child was to be Kanna. However this time she will be whole and know what is wrong and right. He had been sorry the child was that way and had hoped she was given another chance.

Ayumi was absorbing the feeling of having her beloved right there. She was content to have him holding her or her head being on his lap. Her eyes drooped close and then she was off to a world of dreams.

**Inu Yasha**

He walked into the Palace and heard his father and responded in kind. Howling Victory as well as many other demons responded to the call. He heard roars and howls all over. He smiled and turned to his mates. He smirked and walked to Kouga and held him. They greeted their children as well as the one they Adopted. After ten years she was still not of age. But coming into it. She had caught several males by surprise. Kouga and he would be beat the males off later. Part of nature. Fathers knew one day they would have to give up their daughters. Didn't mean that they were okay with it.

Hugging and playing with his pups he smiled. He was happy and it would never end he hoped. He looked to his mates and smirked. He told the boys to get their mothers and father Kouga. He wanted them to play as a family. Later they would find a place to live. He spent the rest of the day playing with his family. It would not be long though before the adult festivities began. After all what was a victory without Alcohol and intimacy.

He looked on as Kouga and the others joined in. Even Naumi decided play was alright at this point. As the entire family played in one of the courtyards of the palace. Making a lot of the servants watch in awe as the large family took time for them selves and played. It was apparent the care they had for each other and for once in his life Inu Yasha knew what it was like to be truly accepted and accepted that.

**Everyone**

It was a time for celebration. Naraku was dead and all the world was as it should be. Kagome was still sleeping though. So private festivities were being held. As the lords and ladies held celebrations in intimate fashions and families took the beginning of this peace to be whole families. The soon to be mates finally mated and so on. The festivities were heard and seen by some.

All over the Palace the servants were hoping to tasks to make sure that when the big celebration was had the palace would be ready. Laughter and shouts of joy were heard. Throughout after the initial alert by Lord Mattaki. As many began the preparations it was made clear that until told other wise the Lords and Lady were not to be disturbed. Inu Yasha was the Lord for the time being. As the two males were looking after their resting mate. The celebration was to be kept up and the state of the Lady was made a secret so the joy did not end so quickly.

The servants had meals made for everyone and Jaken informed the group that the Lords and Lady were resting in the Royal wing. So not to disturb them. As the group understood. They kept quiet that they knew something was not right.

**Kagome (Her mind)**

Kagome stood on the field it was empty and quiet. She knew she was not dead as she felt fine and nothing seemed wrong. She didn't wait long for the reason for her being here made them selves known. Kagome bowed low as the Kami in all their glory made themselves known. She was glade to get to talk to them and thank them for giving her the mates of her soul. She had a feeling that this was not the call they had been making.

"Kagome Higurashi We call you here to talk to you properly. Since you have done so much. Also to give you some more news." Said one of the Kami Amaterasu was the one whom spoke. She smiled to the proud and powerful daughter of theirs. She was truly a daughter of the Kami. She held pride for life and all creatures. Kagome nodded to them. It was then Bishamon spoke.

"We have reason to believe even though you made the right wish the jewel did not vanish. It simple retreated back into you. Also it created a new threat." he said and Kagome paled. She was shocked. After all they were put through now this. Another threat. She sighed. Nodding to the Kami before her. She was sadden but not completely surprised by the news.

"How ever the threat will not arise till much later. For now I want you to know that though born to a human family you will always be our daughter. For with what happened today you have gained access to part of the grand power of a high Priestess. You have surpassed even Midoriko. She was one of the few to come close. But before she could access it she died. Now you have done what very few have." said another Kami. As they then began to train her on her new abilities and informed her from this point on she was an ageless being. She would never age and die. Her life span was given to her mates. How ever the others would need to prove they deserve it. As it stood. Only a select few may just do that.

It would be what seemed like several days passed when she was allowed to awaken. Though not totally trained she was closer to what she needed.

"Be safe our daughter. You can die still" Said the Kami and vanished sending her back to the waking world.

**Kagome normal P.O.V**

Kagome woke to her Mates surrounding her and the sun shining. She was rested and felt her new abilities churning in her. She smirked and kissed both which woke them. She went to stand only to be trapped. Both males wanted to tell her of the happenings while she slept. As well as the fact that here soon they would be spending a great deal of time consummating the mating. Since that part was skipped. As they looked to each other. The males ignored each other and were trying not to start right now.

"Mate before going to sit with others we must inform you that for the next two weeks the three of us will be busy." Said Mattaki catching Kagome by surprise. She looked utterly confused. She stared at them confused.

"Well you see in demon culture especially the Demon Lords take time to be with their mates after the initial mating. For some it is only a few days. For demon Lords it is a week or longer. During this time it is usually when pups are conceived. Since the entire time having sex." Sesshoumaru stated Kagome was shocked.

"So why did we not..." She was going to ask but then the answer was obvious Naraku. They didn't have the time to do such. Especially since they had not intended to have children at all till now. So she looked to them "Alright so what we celebrate with the group then tell them no bothering us for two weeks?" She asked.

"Yes during that time Inu Yasha and his mates will be running the lands. As Kouga was the Prince of his tribe he should be an asset." Said Mattaki and nuzzled Kagome's Neck to relax her. "We will have the day with everyone." She smiled and felt the need to inform them of what she was told but the Kami seemed to think she could have this for the time being.

"Well I have several Children right now then that need my undivided attention. You both have to get to the other lordly things you need to set up with Inu Yasha. I will be with you both later anyway." She said and kissed them both. They stood to let her get ready. As they themselves got ready. All heading out. It was morning so Breakfast was not far off.

As Kagome walked in to the Dinning room She was tackled by all her Children. Adult or child they all came and gave her a hug. All saying they were worried even though their Fathers said nothing. Kagome assured them she was fine. She was resting. As she looked to the others they knew different. As she got to her seat she looked to the group. She would say what was needed.

"My Friends I appreciate your worry. I needed to rest from expending so much energy. Though I did talk to the Kami's in my sleep. All that will need to be passed on I will once the celebrations are over." She said and then looked to the lords to back her. Mattaki nodded it put him on edge. Her reasoning was sound. Though he wanted to know. It was good that she was still her. He and all could sense a change in her. It was not the change you worry about. It was the kind you just notice.

Hours passed Kagome talked to her friends and family. Played with the children and made sure they went to their lessons. As they all were going about they the wish was working. Kagome knew that it would not be forever though. As She noticed that Eri was talking to her soon to be husband. Kagome smiled and nodded to her friend saying she was fine with the choice. She was currently talking to Sango and Kagura about her duties and the things she did. So that the kingdom does not fall apart while she is busy. Since the four had had their time.

Kagura was making suggestions that would make some of the tasks easier. That Kagome may just implement once she got done. In the mean time she was requesting it done the way she did it. They both understood.

"Kagome you know we both have two male mates. I want you to try and make sure to spend equal time with them. They are both Inu's and prone to Jealousy. I know you have been with them for a while." Sango said and then looked to Kagome.

"I know. I am worried about it. Since I know neither is used to sharing. Though I think at this point I will be just letting them have at me. They have waited so long. I will be trying to make sure both get their chance at me. Though Sesshoumaru has all rights to be the first to have me being the first mate I believe." She said and the other two nodded.

"Personally I don't know why you don't do what we do. We always sleep connected together some how. As a matter of fact there has yet to be a night we don't end up rekindling the mating bond. Though it is tiring it feels amazing. I would recommend it to anyone. For then you never have an overly aroused mate." Said Kagura. She smirked after all it was brilliant. As her mate Sango glared to her.

"Not everyone is as needy as we are. Kagome may not be like us." She said and then looked to Kagome whom was blushing. It was certain that when night fell after the party, She was going to begin a session of love making she would not forget. She was going to be well acquainted with her mates bodies. She was not certain about this then someone she had no idea was there said something.

"My dear daughter from what I have heard of this it is simply a honeymoon. Just a lot more time is spent on making love to one another." It was her mother. That last she knew her mother was locked with her mate away for almost a month. She sighed and accepted it. Since her mother put it that way she knew it was right. After all Newly weds spend a tone of time separated from the world. Smiling to the others she nodded.

"Your right I guess I am just nervous again since I don't think I will be able to keep up with them both." She said and they all nodded. Sango spoke up.

"Well if they are like these three they will be well aware of what you can handle and will plan for it." She said and that settled it.

"Your right well I better get ready for the celebration. I will see you all at the party. Later." She said and headed to her room to get ready For the last night with her friends and Family for at least two weeks.

**There you have it hope you all like it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**This Chapter will have a Lemon. It will be marked. If you are to young or not Mature enough to Read please skip it.**

Kagome walked in with a pleased sigh and began getting ready. Deciding on an outfit. She walked and got bathed. She wanted to look good for her two loving mates. As well as how that though she was human she was worthy of her mates. Having recently being informed that though she was already mated to them if a female was thinking she was unworthy they could challenge her. She groaned. Problems were everywhere. Finding she needed to get ready she smiled. Grabbing her outfit she began dressing. Her servant would be in shortly to help her with her hair and make up. It was a Chinese dress that was Lavender at the top and faded to a deep Violet. On her Right shoulder was a Crescent moon and on the Bottom of the dress were two howling white dogs. Her Sandals where white and Lavender. She sat in the chair to her vanity. As the female Servant came in did her hair in a simple Bun with two Crescent moon combs.

She got a light coating of makeup on her face. Sky blue eyeshadow went on her eyes. Making the blue pop. Her cheeks got a nice blush to make her fair skin stand out. Her lips got a nice gloss to them. Enough color to accent but not make her whorish. She stood and walked to the door in time for a knock. Mattaki and Sesshoumaru were there. Both males were stunned into silence as she looked to be a goddess. She would most certainly gain favor.

"Mate you look like a goddess." Said Mattaki and was backed by his son. As Sesshoumaru was trying to reign in the beast inside. For he wished to pounce her now and re-stake claim on her. Kagome giggled lightly and bowed.

"Well we should not Keep the party waiting. Nor the children." She said and then grabbed their arms. Walking and talking lightly. As they reached the door to the Grand Hall they waited. As they were announced the room grew silent.

"It is with Great Honor and Pride I announce the Royal Family of the Western Lands. Mattaki Taishou, Sesshoumaru Taishou, and Lady Shikon Miko Kagome Higurashi Taishou." Said Jaken and the doors opened. The whole room gasped. As the two lords and lead Kagome in the room. Many females grew jealous however they had their mates. It was then one spoke.

"It is said she is the daughter of the Kami. How can we believe a claim as such." Asked one Demoness. Kagome smiled and motioned for the female to come forward.

"If you all wish I will demonstrate some of the power the Kami grant me. Know this though. I will never be able to show you enough if I do. After all any and all Miko's and Monk's are children of the Kami. For that matter all life is the Kami's children. No matter your belief in them or not. It only matters that you live your life to it's fullest. Whether you are ageless or can die of old age." She said and many gasped. She then let her Aura loose a bit and it lite the room. Her eyes closed for but a second and then she opened them. They were lite by the aura as well. Calling her Aura back in she looked to them. Most the females had backed off. Her aura with that bit surpassed all the woman of the room.

All the Females bowed. Well all but one. She was a Dog demon of the black kind. More importantly she was a Alpha in her small pack and she was thinking herself Sesshoumaru's mate. So much so she ignored the pull from a male elsewhere in the room. She charged Kagome and was met by her friend Sango. Her Sister in soul Stood their as did the males that were her brothers. Customs or not this female was not of her mind.

"Stand down. You have no reason to challenge her. She h..." It was then everyone noticed Kagome expand her Aura again.

"She may challenge me. I care not. Though I don't believe in this. If she thinks just by attacking me it will change my standing she can." Kagome said sadly. However it was for not. The others would not let her.

"You have shown your worth she need not attack you. She believes she deserves one of your mates. She does not. Her mate is right here." Said a male with long black hair. He had Green eyes and a decently muscular build. He was a black Wolf demon. He was strong and deserving of a better female. As the female turned to snarl she gasped. The pull overrode the desire to be with Sesshoumaru. Kagome sighed in relief and peace. She held to Sesshoumaru at that moment. The Female walked to her mate and nuzzled him. She then turned to Kagome.

"I apologize my lady I let my desires over ride my call. I was wrong." She said in a hauty tone. However it was Kagome that shocked them. After all such a tone was not to be used on this level of person. The Demoness was due death.

Kagome nodded and then smiled. She was in a good mood and was willing to let it go. If the female backed down for real. She then kissed both her Mates Sesshoumaru first and walked away. Beginning to make her rounds and stopped by her pups. She smiled as they hugged her leg. Her dress allowed movement so if she needed to she could fight. As she began her introduction to the other lords and ladies the Female proved her true nature.

The female charged and attacked hard however she ran smack into a barrier. She clawed at it and swiped the entire time burning her hands. As she was about to comment it dropped landing her face first into the floor. Moving to stand she thrown back by a blast of pure energy. Kagome began sending blasts of holy energy to the female. They hit near her but not on her the female got cocky then. Charging Kagome and took a swipe. Kagome dodged and did a trip move. As she did that the female dodged again. Kagome sent a blast at her as the female was distracted Knocking her back again.

"I, Ana Princess of The Black Inu clan, Can not allow a human to be mated to such an amazing male." Said growled the female. Ana was not going to back off with out a fight.

"I, Shikon Miko and Daughter to the Great Kami Kagome Higurashi Taishou, Will not let your Dishonorable tactics harm any of my pups. Or anyone other pups either." Said the Lady of the West.

Growling in Frustration again the the Inu Demoness sent out a wave of her Youkai and was shocked to see it didn't effect the woman. She sprinted forward to attack her eyes going red. She was furious to realize this slip of a Miko may win. As the idea that Sesshoumaru preferred this woman more entered her mind she went into a pure rage. Changing into the Dog Form Her true form it was then Kagome let herself go behind a barrier again. Sighing Kagome called on power from deeper in as she charged the very floor near her. She stood still. Her Barrier extended around the crowd to protect them. As she began chanting. Her body glowed and she called forth the powers of her predecessors of both Miko's and Ladies. She began glowing brighter. I violet and Pink Color surrounded her.

Ana then felt the hairs on her body stand on end. She just now realized she was in over her head. However she was already there. As she went to attack her paws began to burn and she howled in pain. As she leaped to Attack it was her soul mate that attacked her and redirected her attention. Pinning her to the ground in Wolf form. Biting her Neck and forcing her to Submit. His own Youki surrounding her. He then growled in anger. As the female was shocked her drug her out of the room. Taking her off to another area.

Kagome reigned in her power and was stunned for a second and then sighed.

"I guess she just needed to be taught that her male was the dominate in their relationship. As well as he was powerful enough for her." Said Sesshoumaru. Kagome was walking around and met everyone she needed to. Both Mates never leaving her. Her display of power was enough for the others. Plus their Mates were enough for them. She was talking to the Eastern family when both returned the female behind her mate and head down. Ana was docile now. Her mate having his aura covering her and dominating her. She was now being punished. Kagome smirked at what it took. She was not one to judge. Apparently this female was on for BDSM. She would fit in well in her time. Since that was on the rise.

"I hope sir one day we can be great friends. As well as your Mate and I. Though I know her pain. Pining for one then finding out they belong to another is painful. I guess she just needed a reminder that the Kami have a plan for all." She said and nodded to the Male. He nodded however. Kagome knew that he was a Alpha so her mates would get more from him then her.

As the night dragged on the celebration came to a close. The incidents after that were done. Ana was tamed by her male. As the others let them leave she went to her room and was changing when Sesshoumaru came in. He walked to her and stripped. Then helped her undress and laid her on the bed. Kissing and licking her neck as his hands roamed her flesh. It was starting the first night of nothing but pure sexual intimacy. They would be heard and not seen for at least a week if not longer.

**Lemon ahead skip ahead if you don't like or are too young.**

Kagome moaned and arched into the touch of her first mate. Gasping as he kissed her neck and his hands found purchase on her bosom. She felt his hands massaging and teasing her breasts and nipples. He licked and nipped her neck. As he made her start those wonderful noises that just spurred him on. Moving down he kissed, licked, and nipped his way from her neck to her breast. Ghosting his fingers along her stomach and thighs. Making her squirm and moan in pleasure. Mewling was coming from her. As she felt his finger teasing her inner thigh and her core but never once letting anything enter her.

It was this moment Mattaki walked in on. His mate under the amusing ministrations of his son and she was going crazy. Her body was flushing. Her sounds were driving his beast mad. However he was not going to interrupt his son. One never interrupts a Dai Youkai as he is pleasing his mate. Even if you share said mate. He was the first. He got all rights to torment her body first. He could watch and try not to have to fix himself for one round. After all they were set for at least the next three months if need be. Undressing he let his engorged cock hang in the open. It was painfully hard and her moans and mewling was not helping any. Sitting and watching as he new soon he would get a turn.

Kagome was gasping for breath as she felt Sesshoumaru running his fingers everywhere on her legs and across her core. However he was purposely not entering her. She sat up and pinned him kissing him and returning the favor. As her hands ran across his chest. As she did she noticed her second mate and began being the vixen they thought of her as. As she did her best to tease the other male and please the one below her. Turning her body around she began kissing down Sesshoumaru's body and ghosting her hands her wet core in view of the other male. She heard both growl in approval. Her breasts were latched onto for a second. As Sesshoumaru mimicked his pups. Only to have it moved further down.

Her wet core in front of him, as his raging erection was standing tall and proud in front of her. She Licked and kissed along the shaft to the tip. Lapping and sucking each ball. Feeling growl and groan in pleasure before licking and nipping her core. All while her other mate was watching. She heard him growling and groaning in want and desire. She began nipping and licking the tip of her first mate while moaning loud enough to ensure the next round would be Mattaki. Or at least he would be joining.

At the same time, Sesshoumaru thrust his tongue inside her she, Kagome placed Sesshoumaru's thick dick in her mouth. Both releasing sounds of pleasure. Both began the slow motion of torture for the other. However Sesshoumaru also knew his mates game and approved. After all he knew for a fact more then one round and his father would get jealous. Both would be pounding into her in the next round. He had planned it as well. Growling in complete desire for the sweet wet pussy he was devouring at the moment. His and her hips began rocking of their own accord. Both increased their pace a bit.

As they continue to orally please each other Mattaki could not help but begin to stroke his long hard shaft. It was both disturbing and erotic. Him and his beast understood that the female with his son was mated to both but it still was possessive by nature. Noticing both were reaching a point of peaking soon. He began a faster pace but noticed his son Stop. Now was the point in which Sesshoumaru was becoming the Alpha of the relationship. Flipping her to where she faced his father but was still on her hands and knees. He rammed his thick cock in.

"I am Alpha. I am the first. Your body belongs to me first and him second." He said As both reason and Demon were present. To accent his point he Slammed hard for each sentence. Making her breast bounce and her body quiver. She eeped and moaned for each thrust. This was going to be a slow ride but she had to go to far with the teasing. It mattered not he was enjoying displaying to his father he was first at something. Reaching around and Pulling and pinching her nipples. At the same time rubbing the top of her wet entrance. Just as she was about to cum he backed off and slowed. "Say it. Say I am your alpha and I will let you cum." He whispered. She mumbled low.

He Smacked her behind which caused her to gasp in pleasure and pain. He leaned down again and made one thrust. "Louder let the castle hear your words." He said and smirked when she moaned. He heard her nearly scream it.

"You are my first! You are my Alpha! Lord Sesshoumaru Please let me release!" She begged in the last part to get the pleasure the thick member within her promised. After that Sesshoumaru growled and groaned his approval and let her have her orgasm. It was like a tsunami of pleasure. Her core constricted around his member and both let out the wave that was contained in them. His seed buried itself with in her welcoming body. Her essence awaited his sperm. It was undoubted by all of them that she would becoming back to the others well and truly pupped. Even with the heir in place.

Mattaki stood and walked over after a moment to gain his composure. Standing before his mate his thick cock hanging before her. She let her tongue out and cleaned the tip. Sense as they came so did he. As he had been pleasing himself while watching. After a bit of cleaning the tip she took as much as she could in her mouth. Letting one hand wrap around the rest. He moaned and growled in bliss. His eyes rolling back. He loved the feel of her mouth on him. He began rocking forward to give her more. As his son started to thrust into her again. As the rhythm began soon they were going fast. It was not long before they all three came. As soon as that happened the Male changed position so she was riding Mattaki and Sesshoumaru was watching.

She began bouncing on his rode and moaning she was enjoying the feeling of having her mates. Her body singing with pure bliss from the continuous release. As she rode her second mate she kissed and nipped at his neck. Making the male growl in an almost purring sound. She felt one hand on her thigh squeezing and the other was caressing one of her breasts that would again be heavy with nourishment for young pups. She felt her cream wetting her core more and her body getting ready for another release but their pace was slow and sensual. Something she had not had for a long time. She needed the deeper and rougher motions to bring forth more passion however this slower pace allowed for the intimacy as well as a degree of recovery. Since they would be having sex for a long time it was needed.

After a bit she felt him picking up the pace. He needed her to cum first though. As she began riding him harder and faster she felt the hands on her leg and thigh become more erotic in their motions. She moaned and started allowing herself to become impaled on the demons cock. She was so close and so far. It was then that Mattaki bit her shoulder and renewed the bond. Causing the both of them to orgasm and become lost in their desire. Positioning them so Sesshoumaru could get in on this round. It would be the last for the night so it had to be a good one. Her body was losing energy.

Sesshoumaru licked a finger and teased one entrance neither had taken advantage of. Since they knew it was best saved for now. She moaned as Mattaki had not stopped Pleasing her core nor her chest. As he slipped the finger in it was on time with a well placed thrust and caused her to almost not notice. As he began pumping into her ass she moaned and hissed. It was sore due to intrusion but she was almost mindless.

Adding another finger and increasing the speed and scissoring to get her prepared. Soon the third entered and her body was shaking. It was desired to enter during the start of the plummet to extend it for all. To allow the last one for the night be the best so far. Neither he nor his father would release into her until the peak of it all. Her highest point.

As she was beginning the descent he removed his fingers and positioned his raging hardness and shoved it in as his father brought her to the heavens again. Making the entrance both hard and pleasing. Neither male stopped pounding her. Making her scream and shake. Every thrust brought more pleasure. She was so full and very pleased with it. She doubted she could fit anymore in her. Nor would she want to. Not knowing how to form words at the moment.

Riding both males as best she could she moved into the best position so as to be in equal contact. Sesshoumaru had her neck and rear. Mattaki her core and her breasts. Both ramming hard and deep inside her feeling the other in her and growling in approval. As they felt her body tighten more on them. It was forever in bliss for them before her body told them she was almost done.

As the moment came both knew there would be only one way to end this. As they began going as fast and hard as they dared they waited. It was not a long wait as her body began to shake and her mouth formed a soundless and breathless scream. Her highest peak reach both found purchase in a spot and clamped down. Mattaki her breast and released his Youki. As Sesshoumaru remarked his spot on her Shoulder and followed his father. As they did so their essence erupted into her body. Neither caring. Both collapsing with her. Laying on their sides. Not one withdrawing as they would be continuing this escapade until it was done. Either they were well sated or she became pupped again. Both noting a knot had formed. She had given them pups already.

**Lemon ended it is safe again**

It would be about two months before the three would be seen again. As they had been in dire need. Kagome would be seen very much pupped again. She was not looking forward to the conversation though it was needed. She knew though that though she loved what happened she would not allow them to always find sleep in a connected state all the time.

She smiled to her friends and Family. Spending much needed time with her children and mother. Her mother winked and told her that she was glade all had turned out well.

Kagome though was not the only one Pregnant. As Ayumi and Yuka were too. Both were expecting. It would be a peaceful few years again.

**There you all are. Hope it is not to corny a lemon nor end. I am not ending it here. I will be continuing the fic. I also plan to write more to The cat Hanyou.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Inu Yasha woke the after the celebration. He had heard the sounds of his father and brother last night and was thrilled that they finally got the time to be with Kagome. His father and brother had waited almost six years to have her to themselves. All because of the bastard they were hunting. However it was over and now they had the time. He was happy with his mates and children however he had things to do. Kouga had left to do the surveying of the west With Kagura. As He and Sango left to take care of the running of the palace and Paperwork. Though Jaken would be helping as well. He knew it was mostly up to him.

Mattaki had been training him for this when they had the time. So when this happened, which they all knew it would, he would be ready. They wanted the transition smooth so nothing would be out of sync. He walked to the study after getting ready and began his paper work. After eating and being greeted by his pups and his nieces and nephews he went to work. He heard a few roars in blissful pleasure and a few people roaring in return. However the day was smooth. Kouga and Kagura returned with nothing to report. He had been thinking maybe Kouga would be better suited for a while. He had even talked to the wolf. Kouga was against it however. Telling him he needed to prove not only to himself but everyone else he was Lordly material.

It was not long before they all found Inu Yasha was a good lord. He was fair and wise at times. Kouga guided him and advised but nothing more. The council and others were shocked. Kouga and the girls were not they had seen it. He would get frustrated at time with the council. He was learning Lashing out was not good since that is what they wanted. Kouga and his father had said so. The Hanyou was not so bad.

As the first week came to an end he was annoyed and wanting to kill something. The council had not only been cruel about him being a Hanyou. But then they started to attack his mates. Verbally behind the closed doors of the council. He growled and then put all of them in their place.

_**Flashback**_

_Inu Yasha sat in one of the chairs of the chamber of Council. He was used to the be ratings of him being half demon. This time it would be different though it would go to far. He was fine with the harsh and cruel words towards him. It was when one brought up his mates and pups. That was not going to happen. He was listening to them squabble over the taxes they collected and the harvest this last year. He was commenting when needed and nothing more. Wondering how his father and brother handled it. As he made a valid point one of the older members commented._

"_what a foolish idea. We need not listen to you after all you are nothing. A mere mistake that was allowed to be here. While we cannot remove you we do not need to listen to you. As for your family they are a waste of space and time. You are not even worth the effort of killing. You weak fool." He said and was turning when his head rolled to the ground. As the others gasped. His eyes filled with rage. A deep resounding growl was heard._

" _I ain't weak for one. For two you may say as you wish about me. However if ANY of you say anything about my mates and pups you will end up like this fool. I will not stand for that it is not right. The Lady Kagome is for tolerance she would be disappointed. I know better then to believe your words. I am no mistake. However I will make sure that any and all words regarding my family will be punished. So any one else wish to comment. Or are you all done?" He asked. As the others stood there flabbergasted He waited. Finally after a few minutes on commented._

"_I believe we are done. This can wait til another time. When all are under better advisement." They broke and have not re-adjourned since. As they all had to rethink some things. He had just showed them he was not a weak fool. Also that he was indeed a child of Mattaki Taishou. _

_**Flash back end**_

Inu Yasha was still pissed but the argument had shut them up and he was fine again. He was currently in the study doing paperwork Kouga came in and took care of some of it. As well as helped him when needed. As the wolf left he kissed his mates neck and walked away. It was hard when your hearing noises and roars of sheer desire to not want to do the same. As it stood he would be buried in Kouga before dinner. That wolf had been teasing him all morning. Well he wanted to be. It was not right for him to do that while the current Lord was unavailable.

After finishing one stack and sending the long list of rejection letters. Some Females didn't ever get a hint. The letters were not for him or Sesshoumaru. It was for Shippo and Hebimaru. Shippo was taken they all knew him and Kohaku were getting together. As for Hebi his serpent of a nephew it would be decades before he was old enough to worry over it. He was not going to give okays without Kagome's and her mates okay's first. No way did he want that death wish.

As he reached the dinning room he got his food and had a good meal. His mates and him talking as well as the pups. All was well till the day his father and brother would return. As well as Lady Kagome. He was glade to have been of help this way.

**Two Months Later**

Morning Routine aside Inu walked to the study to do the morning Paperwork. His Mate Kouga behind him. As he walked in there was an unattractive young woman sitting in the study. He groaned realizing that she would need to be dealt with before anything else could be done. He walked in and took a seat in the chair behind the desk. As he did he began working on some of the paperwork. Waiting a moment as his mate came in and took the seat of the Lady. Taking some of the load off. As they were working Inu Yasha spoke.

"How can I help you young princess?" He asked and then looked to the girl before continuing to work. He would not let on he smelled her arousal nor the fact that she was not a virgin anymore. He was not going to he wanted to see how far she would go. As she smiled and looked to him she spoke.

"I am here to offer my self as potential mate to one of the heirs of the West. As the daughter of one of the Wests primary followers I would be well suited for the job. I would love to give my self up as anything said heir would want." She said in a voice better suited for the bedroom.

"You would be better suited asking one of the Heirs parents not his uncle besides. My Nephews are not old enough to mate. I maybe but I am mated currently and not needing a concubine. My mates keep me well sated in that fashion." He said and looked to his male mate near by whom was trying not to murder the wench. He smirked and then looked to her and growled as she looked even more turned on.

"Well I can wait after all I will not need..." she was cut off by both Kagura and Sango.

"Did you not hear him. He is taken and is not the one you need to ask woman." Said the Demoness of the Wind. She was almost growling. As Sango Finished for her.

"Besides as two of his mates I can say there is no need for you to try. As he already stated the three of us pleasure him quite well. So back off." She said and the woman was shocked as Kouga the wolf stepped forward.

"Plus Daddy may not like the knowledge his little girl has slept with his entire guard almost." Said the wolf. As she stood shocked that all of them were so angry with her. The two women where understandable but the male. As she thought about it and then looked to the Lord as he sat working. He then finished signing. He stood Slowly. He had announced to all of the Western Court that he had mated two females and one male. Also whom they were. This girl missed that information.

"I would like to introduce you to my three mates. Kouga Wolf Prince, Kagura the Demoness of the Governing Winds, Sango Demon Slayer A friend from my traveling days. Now if you would kindly leave no blood needs to be shed. I can calm them. I will inform you on last time. My Nephews and Brothers are too young for mating. AS for those close there is only one and he is claimed already. Nor is he Heir since he is not of blood. That was informed to all. So maybe you need to do more research." he said and she left Crying though she was planning. She wanted the young lord within her. She would get her way. Her father knew not of her coming here.

As she left the two lords of the land came in. Seeming to be very much more at ease. As Sesshoumaru sat he was curious and it showed. "Why was the daughter of one of our major supporters leaving in tears?" He questioned and then was informed by his brother what she was here for.

"The little whore was here to be taken by me. Though in guise of looking for one of you and pop's sons. Shippo and Hebi are the oldest and neither of mating age. Hebi farther then Shippo. Shippo already claimed by Kohaku. So she was not here for them and any father in your court knows the demon children will take longer then theirs to grow up. So she is here for something else. She wants one of us within her. I refuse to betray my mates and I know you two won't be ones to do that." Said the half demon Lord and his mates stayed near him.

"Interesting. Seems we have a trouble maker. It will take a serious blow to get her to back down then from what we heard on our way. We heard the last bit and then saw her leaving. I believe only her father can get her to stop. Also A serious hit to her pride will. However Keep on your toes she maybe desperate after that rejection." Said Mattaki. Leaning back. Seems they came back a bad situation. If the lord does not approve of how they handle this it could mean war. However if they don't handle it she will get her way. This was bad. It seems Sesshoumaru thought up the same thing.

"I Believe this is a very delicate situation that will need us to be cautious. No more wars for a while. Now let us get Kagome in here and talk about her talk with the Kami's" Said Seshoumaru.

**Kagome**

Kagome had woke that morning very much connected to her mates. Like Kagura had been talking about. Both males buried within her welcoming body. She groaned. Pupped was very much an understatement. She felt as though three litters were with in her. She would have her mates once more before they left. She would talk to them later.

She walked to the gardens and was greeted by the children. Her human daughter about the age Rin was when they saw Sesshoumaru with her. Placing her hand on her stomach. She began talking to her friends and mother. As they spoke the children went to playing and the lessons. She was smiling and laughing. When she heard the sound of tears. Looking up she saw a princess from the lower lords here. As she looked she saw the tears falling and was curious. She was about to walk over when the aura around the girl changed and showed mischief and danger.

Getting up and heading to the Study she was needing to head past the girl. She told her mother and friends she would be back. As she was passing she notice the girl watching her. This girl was bad news. She would need to talk to the others about her. She didn't feel right.

**Sorry this was a tough chappie to write. It was not flowing. I will do better on the next ones I promise.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Kagome walked in and took her seat in the study. Looking to the others and sighed. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She needed to tell them what the Kami had said. She was not looking forward to that. After all it was something that would mean the end to their peace. She looked to them and began.

"When the wish was made the Kami brought me to them. They first wanted to thank me for getting rid of Naraku and then inform me of something. There is a threat that is heading our way. Not for a while but it is coming. They said we had a long time before it becomes to important to ignore. However it will be worse then Naraku." she said and they all were shocked. "Also that being as I have tapped into my true self my mates and I are now ageless." She said getting looks from the others.

"Meaning you three are immortal?" Asked Miroku. Kagome laughed and shook her head no.

"Meaning death due to old age is impossible. However we can die due to other circumstances. That was not the important part the thing that made me sad was that in time our peace will be threatened if it is not already." She said hinting to the woman she saw which made the others freeze. "Who is that woman that was in the garden faking tears?" She said and they looked to the Lady of the West.

"She is the daughter of one of our minor lords. Whom is here to find someone to warm her bed. She was hoping to bed Inu Yasha." Said Kouga and he growled. As did Sango. Sango looked ready to kill. Kagome was concerned. Wanting to have some more time for peace.

"Well I guess it is time to show the world why we are not to be trifled with. More particularly you four. Since it is Inu Yasha she wants. Then I guess it is time to show how cunning you four can be." She said and they nodded. "We will help where we can but you three need to fix this on your own. Her father and us will not get her to stay away. Only you four can." she said and the others agreed. As they all left it was time for the three to talk as the others went to work out how they would fix that problem. Kagome was not looking forward to this. She knew they would not be happy. "Before you two start I want you to know. That though I wanted to get it out in the open when I found out. I did not wish to ruin the celebration and many nights we had by bringing froward this grave news." She said and they nodded.

"I realize your decision was one not to spoil the festivities however we still needed to know. I appreciate that you did bring it forward now." Said Sesshoumaru as Mattaki was trying not to get to angry she had a point. It was there time to celebrate the victory. He was glade for what they shared. He decided on something then. He would make her pay later. After all they could no longer penetrate her. Even though Kikyo had used a specific spell to make sure the pup was never harmed. It was a major risk that the pup would forever vanish.

"You will be punished another time for hiding this from us. However currently the pup or pups inside you mean what I wish to do will need to wait. For now me and Sesshoumaru will need to decide what to do till the pup or pups are born." He said and made certain she knew that though they were done talking to her she was not dismissed. Both were pretty sated currently.

It was well into the evening that they discussed things and plans. Both for punishing their mutual mate and for upcoming events. They had heard the plan for the princess and agreed it was the best choice. To help things they kept the lord whom had recently showed to find his daughter busy. It was after he left that a few minutes later they heard a blast and a loud scream.

**Inu Yasha and the others**

They had left and were heading to there room. Kagura had a smirk on her. She had an idea. It was an evil one. Hell it was right up Naraku's ally if he were around anymore. She stopped them and pulled them to one of the side rooms and spoke to them. She knew Canine tendencies and the need for loyalty with wolves. So she wanted to get this out first off.

"I have an idea we can get to her but make her see that we are loyal. However it may work against us. We make her think she is getting what she wants but will she won't get it. We will take each other instead. Or we can get her worked up and then desert her while she watches fuck each other senseless. We need the manipulation level of my former master. I know it will be the only thing that will work. Or get her to confess in front of her father somehow that she has not been a virgin for a few years and has laid with half her guard." She said and the others though made knew the last one was not likely.

They stood there and were deciding things when Sango said something.

"Maybe a combination will work get her father here if he isn't already and make her come out about wanting to be with more then one partner and more over a whore. It may make her back off for a while. If not her father would have to punish her horribly." She said and then looked to the males. Both nodding and went to work on things. Turns out the lord was here in search of his daughter. As they went to work.

They brought Jaken in on it and had him lead the lord to their room at the right time. As for the girl they made her believe they wanted her to be in bed with Inu Yasha so they could watch or something. This girl was horribly aroused. She had done something similar with her personal guard troop. The Captain pounding into her as the rest watched. Her father was unaware. It happened while he was away on diplomatic needs with a neighboring lord. Heck she nearly ended up with child due to it. She had been taken by all the guard that night. Sure she has had pussy too. The girls the young Lord had were beauties however she wanted him.

As the plan was in motion she headed to the room at the right time and laid there waiting. As Inu Yasha came in he smirked like he wanted this. Walking in slowly as did the others. She was so wet and aroused she blinded by it. Her scent making the demons want to puke. She had slept with many already. Inu looked to her.

"Already waiting and aroused good. You can ask my mates I like it that way." He said and all nodded. "However one question how many males have you had. I can scent them. But I want you to say it." He said and ran a claw slowly up her leg she shivered and answered just as her father walked into hearing range. Removing her Obi the normal way. Making it look as though she could have done it. He was imagining it being one of his mates. Sending them the images thru the bond so they could be aroused.

"I have slept with almost all the males in the palace my father owns. At least the guard and most the servants. All say I have a talented mouth and am a great bed partner. I just have never had Half-demon and I want the best of them mounting me right now. You my Lord Inu Yasha. I wanted to say this earlier. I have wanted to feel you with in me for a while now. Please my lords and ladies take me." She said reaching for his cock. Her scent saying she was well beyond aroused and wanting. She drunk with need and want that she would say and do anything to get this to move forward. It was while this happened the lord came in. Kagura used some magic she had learned from the Kit to hid them. Using the wind to make them vanish. He glared at his daughter in anger. Making it seem like they had just arrived. As well as nothing more then a simple wet dream of the girls. Kagura was angry.

"My own daughter would whore herself out for the whole castle. And now try to seduce the Lords and Ladies of the West I will have none of this. You young lady will be forever stripped of your title and removed of your station. As well as be used as a whore in one of the villages. Since you like opening your legs to any man." he said and she was beyond surprised.

"No father they tricked me. They made me say that. They were here." She said and covered herself. Inu was taken back and was shocked.

"I was not your imagining it. That must have been one heck of a dream however now I need to burn it since. I know they won't want to smell you on the bed while we are together. Especially Kouga won't Wolves and Inu's are loyal and faithful to mates. **We mate for **life." He said and emphasized each word. He said and walked away. She glared and then screamed.

"No no no no no NO NO NO NONONONON**NNONONONONONONONONONONOOOOOO OO!**" She said getting louder and faster. As she was getting louder and faster Kagura began a dance her aura flexing. As she then sent flying a blast of wind it made a loud sound like a blast of dynamite. The girl hit the wall collapsing it. She screamed the last one in pain. As the others reached the hall Kagura smirked. Though for her group to see not the lord.

"I am sorry I will not have my mate mobbed by anyone. Not a princess or otherwise. Sorry I hope she only has an injured pride and nothing more." She said with sincerity and truth. Though had the lord been a dog demon he would have smelt the lie. The Lord nodded and went to retrieve the former princess. Kagome smirked for a second. She went wide eyed. She felt a pull. She ran out and to the girl.

**Kagome**

She sprinted as her mates followed. She felt the pull of darkness festering and stirring. She reached the princess. She bent down and saw a scar. It was a scare of the attack but then it formed a spider on her face. Naraku was squished but returning more powerful. She sighed and groaned. Calling on her powers and letting them bind the spider away. At least for now until they had the ability. He was erased but apparently not before he became powerful enough to return mutated and more desperate then before. She caressed the girl with pureness and holy power and she passed out.

"I cannot believe I felt that power again. No please." She mumbled and smiled to the lord and granted him pass. As she watched walk away. She cried. They had won already and beat him. Why did he return every time. Now he would not only torment them. But find ways to add them to his spawning pool anyway.

"Kagome what did you feel tha...NO!" Kagura was going to ask but felt it barely.

"Yes he is going to be back and more powerful. I was not fast enough on beating him. I apologize my friends." she said and began balling as they all felt it and were shocked. This was not happening not now.

As they headed to bed Kagome was contacted again by the Kami.

_**Kami world**_

_Kagome stood in the room again as they all came into view. All saddened. None had seen this coming nor wanted this. Amaterasu shook her head was saddened. She had hoped this would not happen. He had made sure the other was erased so he could return. He was a cunning spider._

"_I am so sorry my child we had not known he could do this. As it seems he could. He used his true mate to return. This saddens me to see. For the child does not deserve her fate. I so sorry. We will aide where we can." She said and looked to the other Kami. As Kagome followed her gaze she saw the others nod. Agreeing with the Leader. Kagome nodded. She was certain this meant Naraku had gone too far now. She just hoped it was enough._

"_I appreciate this. Why is he doing this? Why must he torture those around him and those he wants? Is this some game to him?" She asked and they shook there heads._

"_We know not if we did we would have ended it a long time ago." Said and another. "We will be in touch soon. We must prepare for war." Said the speaking earlier it was Bishamon. He had a glee filled look to him. They sent her back._

_**Regular world**_

As Kagome woke she was rested and it was morning. Her mates though had a look of concern. She realized then her aura must have been pulsing or something. She smiled and sighed. Motioning she would say it with everyone present. Getting ready she headed to the Dinning Hall. Her mind on multiple things. She was pupped and almost to birthing. As well as getting ready for war.

"I have grave news as some of you know yesterday I informed you that in the future our peace would end and we would be battling again. Well that is going to happen sooner then expected. As apparently when erased our old Enemy Naraku was powerful enough to ward off enough of my power to not be erased completely and is coming back. Erasing instead our future enemy." She said and they all were saddened and heart broken. "However last night while sleeping the Kami spoke to me and said they will do what they can to end this for good." She said and the group as a whole was shocked. They realized the depth of what that meant.

"What exactly did he do, besides coming back when he should not be able to?" Asked Sango.

"The young girl from yesterday was when he was around to be his soul mate. He was meant for her. While she was being punished he began using her to come back. He has found ways into the world through those he should not be able too. Kanna was already altered right down to any ties she had. So she will be no longer an issue. So long as he has not found routes around that." Said Kagome and sighed. She was not looking forward to this.

Naraku was to be gone and not an issue any more. Why was he coming back?

**Sorry got distracted by Starcraft. I am a fan of that game and needed to finish it. Will do better.**


End file.
